


Earning His Forgiveness

by sra0riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra0riddle/pseuds/sra0riddle
Summary: Quando Snape ignora a tentativa de James Potter de fazer as pazes, James faz um jogo para ganhar o perdão do sonserino. Em vez de lhe dar um pouco de paz de espírito, no entanto, o jogo faz com que seus sentimentos em relação a seu outrora rival saiam do controle em uma direção que ele nunca imaginou.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earning His Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056670) by [OwlsWithFins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWithFins/pseuds/OwlsWithFins). 



Eram 10:33 da manhã de uma terça-feira e James Potter estava olhando para Snape novamente. Ele não queria, mas desde que ele o virou de cabeça para baixo para revelar sua roupa íntima esfarrapada para o corpo estudantil, James não conseguia parar de olhar. Se ele não o conhecesse, pensaria que estava se sentindo culpado . Mas isso não fazia sentido. Ele nunca se sentiu culpado por pregar uma peça em Snape antes. Certamente isso não era pior do que qualquer outra coisa que ele e os outros Marotos haviam feito no passado.

Apesar dessa garantia, era impossível negar que Snape parecia um pouco ... bem, quebrado. Além de ter o seu habitual cabelo oleoso e pele amarelada, ele parecia inquieto e desnutrido. James percebeu que Snape raramente vinha mais ao Salão Principal. Quando o fez, ele empurrou a comida principalmente no prato, sentando-se sozinho como sempre e sem olhar para cima ou falando com ninguém. Quando um professor o visitou - porque os professores eram os únicos que pareciam falar seu nome - ele se encolheu e ficou ainda mais pálido do que antes.

A parte estranha era que normalmente James ficaria feliz com essas coisas. Romper Snape tinha sido seu objetivo principal desde o primeiro ano - isso e garantir um encontro com Lily Evans. Foi a vitória final. Ou pelo menos, ele pensou que seria. Agora que ele tinha feito isso, em vez de se sentir triunfante, ele apenas se sentia nauseado.

Depois da brincadeira, Snape ficava do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória todas as noites pelo resto do quinto ano, miserável e evitando contato visual, esperando por Lily para que ele pudesse se desculpar por chamá-la de sangue-ruim. Ela passava por ele todas as vezes, com um fogo nos olhos e no queixo no ar. Agora eles estavam no sexto ano e parecia que Snape havia desistido. O que, novamente, James deveria ter ficado emocionado. Ele não tem mais competição por Lily.

Mas então, talvez a frieza de Lily para com ele fosse a causa de sua náusea. Certamente era uma explicação mais palatável. Mesmo que ela e Snape não fossem mais amigos, ela parecia guardar rancor de James por machucar o idiota nojento. James não entendeu isso. Ela deveria ter desmaiado enquanto ele defendia sua honra, não deveria? James pode ter intimidado Snape, mas pelo menos ele não era um supremacista de sangue ou um futuro Comensal.

Seja qual for o motivo, James se sentiu mal desde então, e ele não conseguia parar de olhar para Severus Snape. Os Marotos ainda o atormentavam, mas isso não trazia mais alegria a James. Com toda a honestidade, nada trouxe muita alegria para James no momento, e ele não podia deixar de sentir como se tudo tivesse decorrido daquela pegadinha.

Atualmente, Snape estava sentado em Poções com o Professor Slughorn, uma fileira acima e à esquerda de James. Seu cabelo estava mais oleoso do que o normal, e ele estava curvado sobre seu livro de poções tão perto que seu nariz poderia manchar a tinta com óleo de sua pele. Ele parecia tão pequeno, e seus dedos ossudos ficaram brancos de tanto apertar as páginas. O peito de James apertou com a visão. Ótimo , ele pensou amargamente. Outro sintoma que acompanha a náusea .

Remus deu uma cotovelada nele. "Você está olhando de novo."

James enrubesceu, olhando para o amigo em um pedido de desculpas. James e Sirius sempre se separaram entre os outros dois Marotos durante as Poções, já que Moony e Rabicho não gostavam do assunto. Parecia que James havia negligenciado seus deveres mais uma vez. "Desculpe. Onde nós estávamos?"

Remus o olhou com cautela, como se considerasse suas palavras com cuidado. "Sabe, Lily provavelmente ficaria mais aberta ao seu ... flerte se você consertasse as coisas com Snape."

James olhou para seu amigo com surpresa, gratidão crescendo dentro dele. Deixe isso para Remus tanto aviso de seu dilema e dar-lhe o excu- perfeita razão -para corrigi-lo. "Moony, você é um gênio."

Remus revirou os olhos. “Estou perfeitamente ciente. Você pode me agradecer, evitando que eu exploda outro caldeirão. ”

James sorriu e voltou seu foco para a poção que eles estariam fazendo naquele dia. Ele só arriscou outro olhar para Snape depois de colocar o caldeirão em ebulição baixa por dez minutos. Enquanto observava o sonserino colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha e verificar a cor de sua poção, James sentiu um sorriso puxar seus lábios. Ele tinha um plano, e a náusea não era mais tão proeminente.

Sentado no Salão Principal para jantar, James fez o possível para manter sua atenção na conversa. Sirius estava descrevendo sua nova ideia de brincadeira para um dia antes do feriado de Natal enquanto Peter ouvia avidamente. Remus fingiu não ouvir, como se ele não fosse o mentor por trás de todas as suas melhores ideias.

“... Peter me contou sobre um jogo trouxa em que uma pessoa é 'isso' e quando marca outra pessoa, essa pessoa fica 'presa' a eles, e os dois estão 'isso' juntos. Poderíamos fazer algo semelhante, mas em vez de pessoas de mãos dadas, criamos um feitiço que unirá magicamente as pessoas onde quer que elas se toquem. ”

Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram. "Isso é brilhante."

“Será que vamos encantar a todos ou apenas algumas pessoas e fazer com que isso se espalhe para qualquer um que eles tocassem? Perguntou James. Sua mente já estava zumbindo com possibilidades.

Sirius considerou isso. “Poderíamos escolher uma pessoa de cada casa.” Ele deu uma risadinha. "Mas é melhor não escolher Snivellus, porque ninguém jamais tocaria nele."

A náusea voltou, mas James disfarçou com uma risada. Seus olhos inconscientemente encontraram Snape do outro lado do Salão Principal. O menino estava presente, mas não comia. James se perguntou como convencer o sonserino a quebrar o hábito doentio. Talvez ele pudesse pedir aos elfos domésticos para cuidar dele e trazer comida para seu dormitório quando ele não comesse o suficiente. Ou talvez ele pudesse falar com Madame Pomfrey sobre uma poção substituta de refeição.

Peter franziu as sobrancelhas. “Depois que as primeiras pessoas ficaram presas, todo mundo não iria apenas evitá-los?”

Os lábios de Remus se contraíram em diversão muda. "Não se o feitiço só acabar quando todos em Hogwarts ficarem juntos."

Sorrisos travessos idênticos surgiram nos rostos dos Marotos. “Moony, você é um gênio,” eles disseram em uníssono.

“Então eu continuo ouvindo.” Ele voltou à sua comida, fingindo que não tinha negligenciado inteiramente seu distintivo de monitor.

“Vamos para a biblioteca hoje à noite para começar a pesquisar feitiços,” disse Sirius.

James, no entanto, acabara de ver Snape saindo do Salão Principal. "Não posso fazer esta noite, Padfoot", ele deixou escapar, levantando-se e recolhendo suas coisas. "Tenho um trabalho para amanhã."

Sirius franziu a testa. "Realmente? Qual classe?"

James percebeu o olhar de Remus.

“Aritmancia,” o lobisomem mentiu, nomeando a única classe que ele e James tinham sem os outros Marotos. "Eu disse a ele para fazer isso na semana passada, mas vocês preferem fazer tudo na noite anterior."

James sorriu, esperando que Remus pudesse ver o agradecimento em seus olhos. “O que eu posso dizer, Moony? Eu gosto de viver no limite. ”

"Eu só gosto de irritar Moony," disse Sirius.

James deixou a mesa antes de ouvir a resposta de Remus, mas ele sabia que Sirius estaria fazendo seu próprio dever de casa pelo resto da semana, em vez de copiar de Remus.

Quando James saiu do Salão Principal, ele avistou uma cabeça de cabelo preto curvando-se na esquina. Ele o seguiu à distância, desejando ter trazido sua capa de invisibilidade. O que era desnecessário, lembrou a si mesmo, já que não estava fazendo nada de errado. Apenas algo que parecia errado - porque ele nunca em toda a sua vida tentou ser legal com Snape. E agora ele estava indo pelas costas de Sirius para fazer isso, por razões que ele não conseguia explicar para si mesmo. Ele teria que perguntar a Moony o que havia de errado com ele mais tarde. James pode não entender sua necessidade repentina de se desculpar com Snape, mas Remus claramente teve uma ideia. Moony nunca ofereceu dicas para ajudá-lo a cortejar Evans. Ele alegou que Lily merecia algo melhor do que James, ou algo assim, mas James não entendia. Quem poderia ser melhor do que ele?

Snape olhou de um lado para o outro enquanto andava, como se esperasse que alguém o atacasse. Quando o sonserino se virou para procurar atrás dele, James se escondeu em uma alcova. Seu coração bateu forte no peito. Depois de alguns segundos, ele considerou seguro emergir - bem a tempo de ver a ponta da cauda de uma capa preta entrar na biblioteca. James fez uma pausa, dando a Snape uma chance de se estabelecer agora que ele sabia seu destino final. Se James aparecesse muito cedo, o outro garoto o localizaria e iria embora, e James seria forçado a recorrer à perseguição - o que, embora divertido, era um começo melhor para uma brincadeira do que um pedido de desculpas. Então, novamente, James tinha certeza de que isso já era qualificado como perseguição. 

Depois que vários minutos se passaram, James entrou na biblioteca. Seu olhar vagou pelas mesas, mas ele não viu Snape. Considerando o quão desconfiado o garoto era, ele provavelmente se enfiou nas pilhas, onde outros não o encontrariam. James entrou na biblioteca, movendo-se o mais silenciosamente que pôde para não assustar Snape antes que ele pudesse falar com ele.

Quando Snape apareceu, James sorriu, tentando parecer o menos ameaçador possível. “Olá, Snape. Se importa se eu sentar aqui? "

O sonserino não ergueu os olhos, segurando o livro com mais força nas mãos. "Sim."

James se sentou em frente a ele de qualquer maneira. "O que você está lendo?" Snape fez uma careta por trás de sua cortina de cabelo, mas não disse nada. James abaixou a cabeça para poder ler a capa. “Poções, hein? Isso é algo avançado. ” Ainda sem resposta. "Sabe, li outro dia que ..."

“Potter, se você está planejando me enfeitiçar, vá em frente. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer com meu tempo ”.

James pressionou a mão contra o coração. “Hexar você? Querido Snivellus, eu estava apenas tendo uma conversa amigável. "

“'Amigável' significa que somos amigos.” Snape finalmente olhou para cima, olhos negros encontrando os de James em um brilho que causou arrepios em sua espinha. “Nós não somos. Seus amigos Black e Pettigrew, no entanto, sem dúvida estão esperando nas pilhas, então você pode dizer a eles para virem já. ”

James fez uma careta. Isso não estava indo bem. Claro, ele não tinha um plano, mas não achava que precisaria de um. Ele percebeu que no minuto em que Snape o visse falando cordialmente e não o amaldiçoando, ele perdoaria instantaneamente todos os tormentos anteriores de James. Ok, talvez ele realmente não achasse que isso iria acontecer. Mas ele esperava que sim.

"Peter e Sirius ainda estão jantando."

"O lobisomem então," Snape disse, mais uma vez olhando para seu livro. James percebeu como ele ficou menor, sem dúvida se lembrando da noite em que Moony quase o matou. A noite em que quase deixaram Moony matá-lo.

"Ele tambem."

Snape se enrolou ainda mais. “Por que você não está com eles? Problemas no paraíso? ”

James suspirou. “Eu ...” Isso tinha sido muito mais fácil em sua cabeça. "Eu queria me desculpar."

Os lábios de Snape se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio. "Tocante, Potter."

"Tenho sido um idiota e sei que não há como desfazer o que fiz com você, mas estou pronto para consertar o que puder."

"Pule para a piada," Snape falou lentamente, virando a página de seu livro.

"Isso não é uma brincadeira", exclamou James. Ele puxou seu cabelo em frustração.

“Que refrescante, vendo como todas as interações anteriores têm sido.”

James gemeu. "Você é irritante."

"Da mesma forma."

James se levantou, sacudindo o dedo para o sonserino. "Vou tornar as coisas melhores entre nós, é só você esperar."

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"Sim. Não. Argh! ” E com isso, James saiu furioso, jurando estar melhor preparado da próxima vez.

Enquanto voltava para a Grifinória, James percebeu que sua pele estava corada e seu coração batia forte no peito. Ele se sentia vivo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse se reconciliado com Severus Snape, mas certamente estava se sentindo melhor com toda a provação. Na verdade, ganhar o perdão de Snape pode acabar sendo seu jogo favorito - ainda melhor do que tentar ganhar um encontro com Evans. O sonserino apresentava um desafio diferente de todos os que James havia enfrentado antes e, de repente, tudo o que ele queria fazer era vencê-lo.

Atingido pela inspiração, James decidiu não retornar à sala comunal e foi até a Sala Precisa. Ele caminhou para frente e para trás na frente da tapeçaria Barnabas, o Barmy, até que uma porta se materializou na parede oposta. Quando ele abriu, seus olhos se iluminaram. Era uma sala comprida contendo nada além de uma lareira e um quadro-negro - perfeito para acompanhar e registrar ideias.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Depois de uma noite aqui, o perdão de Snape não poderia ficar fora de seu controle por muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, James Potter estabeleceu um plano. Ele percebeu que havia cometido um erro no dia anterior ao tentar ser sincero. Snape nunca tinha visto seu lado sério (e ele teve alguns desentendimentos terríveis com seu lado de Sirius), então é claro que ele acreditava que fosse uma brincadeira. Se James tentasse de novo, Snape ficaria nervoso o tempo todo, esperando a pegadinha acontecer. Em vez disso, James teria que ser mais detestável e irritante, para que Snape acreditasse que a pura irritação era seu objetivo. Snape iria lentamente se acostumar com essa nova forma de "pegadinha" até que ele perdesse sua veia de suspeita e se abrisse o suficiente para aceitar as desculpas de James.

Foi brilhante, realmente, e James desejou poder compartilhá-lo com os outros Marotos. Ele tinha certeza de que ficariam impressionados com sua tática, mas sabia que ficariam muito enojados com seu objetivo final para apreciar a trama. Ele supôs, só desta vez, ele teria que manter seus truques para si mesmo. O pensamento não o incomodou tanto quanto ele pensou que faria.

Ele parou no Salão Principal na hora do almoço para ver se Snape estava lá, ignorando os acenos de seus amigos. Quando não havia sinal do sonserino, James correu para a cozinha e pediu aos elfos domésticos que preparassem uma refeição para dois. Eles obedeceram alegremente, assentindo com interesse enquanto ele explicava suas intenções. Eles até jogaram uma garrafa de um líquido verde profundo que explicaram ser uma poção de vitaminas para ajudar com a pele amarelada e o cabelo flácido de Snape. James agradeceu com diversão mal contida e encolheu a cesta de comida para caber em seu bolso antes de seguir para a biblioteca.

Snape estava no mesmo lugar de antes, e James se sentou em frente a ele, colocando a cesta na mesa e voltando ao tamanho normal. Madame Pince não os verificaria tão longe na biblioteca, então James percebeu que poderia escapar impune.

“Olá, Snape. Trouxe o almoço para você. ” James deu a ele um sorriso deslumbrante. O sonserino não ergueu os olhos. Bem, isso não serviria. James puxou um sanduíche e o enfiou no rosto do garoto menor. "Aqui."

"Como se eu fosse comer qualquer coisa que viesse de você, Potter."

“Eu não consegui. Os elfos domésticos sim. Embora eu seja perfeitamente capaz de fazer um sanduíche, só para você saber. ” James o empurrou para frente até que o sanduíche tocou os lábios de Snape.

Snape fez uma careta e o afastou. "Você também é perfeitamente capaz de envenenar alguém."

"Isso foi uma vez ", James objetou. "Basta dar uma mordida."

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"E se eu der uma mordida primeiro?"

"E arriscar ser infectado por quaisquer germes vis que você tenha em sua boca?"

“Vou cortar ao meio então. Assim você pode ver se eu cair morto, e você não verá minha boa aparência e charme. ”

O sonserino fez uma careta. "Não vou comer esse sanduíche."

James o rasgou em dois e colocou um em um prato ao lado de Snape antes de dar uma mordida. Quando o garoto olhou para ele, James disse: "Caso você mude de ideia."

Snape usou a lombada de seu livro para empurrar o prato para longe dele antes de se concentrar nas páginas mais uma vez. James mastigou seu sanduíche o mais ruidosamente que pôde, estudando a tensão nos ombros de Snape. Poderia ter sido sua imaginação, mas eles pareciam ficar um pouco mais apertados a cada som de mastigação. James suprimiu um sorriso quando os olhos do sonserino começaram a se contorcer.

"Você vai ficar sentado aí o dia todo?"

"Só se você quiser."

"Então você está me seguindo."

"Você poderia dizer isso."

Snape apertou a mandíbula, relutantemente tirando os olhos do livro para olhar para James. "Por quê?"

"Eu te disse. Eu quero começar de novo. ” Ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Portanto, vamos almoçar juntos."

"Não, não somos. Você está comendo como um animal enquanto tento ler. ”

“Você não precisa se esforçar tanto, Snivellus. Ficarei feliz em ensiná-lo a ler assim que terminar seu sanduíche. ”

Snape rosnou, e o som fez a pulsação de James acelerar. "Por que você insiste tanto que eu coma aquele sanduíche nojento?"

“É realmente muito delicioso,” James respondeu, dando outra mordida.

"Por quê?" Snape repetiu.

“Eu não tenho certeza exatamente. Algo a ver com a proporção adequada de pão para tomate para— ”

“Isso não, seu imbecil. Por que você se importa se eu comer? ”

"Porque você tem pulado refeições o ano todo e agora que não somos mais inimigos, estou garantindo que você esteja bem alimentado."

"Ainda somos inimigos, Potter."

"Absurdo. Os inimigos não almoçam juntos. ”

Snape parecia que estava prestes a amaldiçoá-lo. James apenas sorriu. "Se eu comer o sanduíche," Snape grunhiu, "você vai embora?"

"Talvez."

Snape rosnou novamente, olhando o prato com desgosto. Ele largou o livro, com a espinha para cima para salvar a página, e segurou o sanduíche da mesma forma que Peter segurou as meias sujas de James quando ele as encontrou no quarto. Olhando para James mais uma vez como se para se certificar de que ele não tivesse desmaiado com o veneno nos últimos três segundos, Snape deu uma pequena mordida. James observou enquanto ele mastigava e engolia. Ele tinha visto Snape comendo do outro lado do Salão Principal muitas vezes, mas era mais fascinante de perto - vendo como sua mandíbula trabalhava enquanto ele mastigava e seu pomo de Adão balançava quando ele engolia. James sorriu, vitorioso quando Snape deu outra mordida. Snape parecia desconfortável sob o olhar firme de James, então o grifinório puxou seu dever de Transfiguração. Ele pegou Snape olhando para ele de vez em quando, e levou tudo para não olhar para cima e encontrar seus olhos.

No momento em que Snape terminou o sanduíche, ele começou a juntar suas coisas. "Feliz?"

"Exaltado." James correu para empacotar a cesta e enfiar o dever de casa na bolsa. “Para onde vamos?”

“Não estamos indo a lugar nenhum. Eu estou indo para a aula. ”

"Ótimo! Eu te acompanho. ”

Snape parecia querer objetar, mas em vez disso, ele apenas suspirou. Enquanto eles caminhavam para a sala de Feitiços juntos, James estava secretamente feliz que os corredores estavam vazios. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava almoçando, então James não teve que lidar com o golpe para sua reputação que seu novo projeto traria ainda. Ele tinha certeza que descobriria uma maneira de explicar seu comportamento em algum momento, e os outros Marotos o apoiariam com qualquer desculpa que ele desse, mas no momento, era bom ter isso apenas entre ele e Snape.

"Então você leu algo interessante naquele livro de Poções depois que eu saí ontem à noite?"

"Potter, quanto tempo isso vai durar?"

"Indeciso."

“E o que exatamente você espera alcançar?”

"Um novo começo, Snape, nós já superamos isso."

"James Potter ficará furioso quando descobrir que você usou Polissuco para imitá-lo," Snape murmurou baixinho.

"Ei, você fez uma piada", disse James alegremente. "Imagine-me como seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante."

"Caso você tenha sido enfeitiçado na cabeça e tenha esquecido, não sou uma maldita donzela."

"Mas você está sempre em perigo!"

“Por sua causa e seus amigos, seu idiota,” o sonserino retrucou. James tentou não estremecer quando a náusea o encheu novamente. Nenhum remorso genuíno , ele lembrou a si mesmo. Apenas cavalheirismo exagerado e brincadeiras irritantes.

“Essa não é a maneira adequada de me agradecer por meu serviço.”

“Oh, me perdoe. Que tal 'foda-se'. Isto é melhor?"

James riu alto. Ele não percebeu que Snape tinha um grande senso de humor. “Nem de longe”, respondeu ele. "No entanto, acho que um beijo será suficiente." O sorriso sumiu do rosto de James quando ele percebeu o que havia dito. Seu coração batia forte no peito enquanto esperava a resposta de Snape. E se o idiota viscoso realmente o beijasse? Ou e se ele pensasse que James estava vindo para cima dele?

"Não na sua vida, Potter," Snape respondeu suavemente.

James exalou de alívio, incerto do que havia acontecido com ele. Claro que Snape não o beijaria. E o que importava se Snape pensasse que James estava vindo para cima dele? Ele não era, e não era como se alguém fosse acreditar em um Sonserino ao invés de James Potter. "Acho que terei que cuidar de você pela bondade do meu coração", disse James docemente.

"Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim, Potter."

"Isso é engraçado, já que antes você nem se dava ao trabalho de comer sem a minha insistência."

Snape se virou para ele. "Então você admite que é irritante."

James sorriu, encolhendo os ombros facilmente. "O que posso dizer? Você traz minha mãe em mim. ”

Snape saiu furioso novamente, parecendo incrivelmente irritado por encontrar James ainda o seguindo. “Seus amigos sabem que você está aqui?”

“Merlin, não. Eles te odeiam, caso você não tenha notado. ”

Snape cerrou os dentes. "Você também. E eu garanto a você, o sentimento é mútuo. ”

"Bem então. Acho que terei que me esforçar mais para começar de novo, não é? "

"Potter, não se atreva -"

"Encontro você no jantar."

"Você nem vai saber onde estou."

James sorriu maliciosamente. "Isso parece um desafio. Então, se eu conseguir te encontrar, você vai jantar comigo? "

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

"Estava implícito."

"Não, não foi ..."

"Vejo você à noite!"

"Potter!"

Mas James já havia desaparecido, deixando Snape fora da sala de Feitiços sozinho. Isso tinha sido ainda melhor do que o esperado, e James estava confiante em sua capacidade de fazer esse plano funcionar. Snape só conseguiu ficar com raiva dele por um certo tempo. Ele se cansaria de sua defesa e sarcasmo depois de um tempo, e então teria que ceder e perdoá-lo. Então talvez a náusea desaparecesse e James não se sentisse mais tão culpado toda vez que o garoto se encolhia ou quebrasse o contato visual ou se enrolasse em si mesmo.

Com seu sucesso inevitável em mente, James quase pulou para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele largou sua bolsa no chão ao lado de Sirius e se sentou.

“Ei, Prongs. Para onde você foi na hora do almoço? "

James considerou dizer a verdade, mas se contentou com uma meia verdade. "Não pregamos uma peça em Snivellus há muito tempo, mas não quero ser detido antes de fazer nossa grande travessura de Natal, então comecei a segui-lo e irritá-lo."

Sirius deu uma risadinha. "Você o azarou?"

James sentiu a náusea rugir em seu estômago novamente e olhou para Remus. “Nah, o truque é mantê-lo esperando um feitiço, mas não enfeitiçá-lo. Eu nunca o vi mais nervoso. ”

Sirius sorriu. "Pensamento agradável."

Remus passou a ele um bilhete quando a aula começou, e James o desdobrou embaixo da mesa.

Estou perplexo com a noção de que sua reputação não pode resistir a um ato de decência humana básica , dizia.

James olhou feio para o lobisomem, mas Remus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele sabia que era bobo tentar tanto parecer um valentão enquanto tentava consertar as coisas, mas algo sobre o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo com Snape parecia privado, e ele não queria se preocupar sobre como Sirius reagiria a isso. Pelo menos não até que ele estivesse mais adiante em seu plano. Uma coisa era dizer aos amigos que ele estava tentando ganhar o perdão de Snape e depois falhar. Outra bem diferente era se gabar disso depois de receber seu prêmio.

Uma parte dele se perguntou quando começou a ver as boas graças de Snape como um prêmio, mas o resto dele estava muito envolvido no jogo para se importar. Ele não apenas estava progredindo melhor do que esperava, mas também se divertindo - algo que nunca pensou que diria sobre passar o tempo com Snape. Ele não conseguia explicar. Havia algo sobre interagir com seu estranho (ex-?) Rival que o deixava nervoso e animado. Ele supôs que era o desafio de tudo, mas de alguma forma isso não parecia muito certo.

Não importou, no final. E daí se ele estava gostando de sua brincadeira com Snape? Isso só significava que toda essa provação seria menos tediosa do que ele esperava. E daí se houvesse uma parte dele que estava começando a se importar com o que o sonserino pensava dele? Isso foi apenas sua culpa mostrando sua cabeça, implorando por perdão que apenas Snape poderia dar. Era tudo perfeitamente lógico, ele tinha certeza. Ou seria, assim que ele levasse algum tempo para decifrar tudo. Agora, no entanto, ele tinha seu assunto favorito para prestar atenção e seus melhores amigos do mundo ao seu lado. Qualquer pensamento sobre Severus Snape poderia esperar até esta noite. Ou pelo menos até sua próxima aula.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de parar na cozinha novamente, James puxou o Mapa do Maroto e o examinou cuidadosamente. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando viu o nome Severus Snape em uma sala de aula não utilizada nas masmorras. Parecia que Snape estava tentando desafiá-lo - como se ele também quisesse jogar este jogo. E teria sido um desafio, se James fosse qualquer um que não fosse um Maroto. Por assim dizer, James verificou o mapa, puxou sua capa de invisibilidade e começou sua jornada para as masmorras.

Remus o havia encoberto novamente quando Sirius e Peter perguntaram para onde ele estava indo, mas a expressão no rosto do lobisomem dizia que eles conversariam mais cedo ou mais tarde. James estava com medo e ansioso por isso. Temendo porque Remus não pouparia sua masculinidade delicada por muito mais tempo. Ansioso porque seria fantástico ter outra pessoa lidando com a bagunça em sua cabeça por um tempo, nem que fosse apenas para dar um descanso à sua própria mente.

Conforme ele crescia perto das masmorras, a excitação borbulhava dentro dele. Ele se perguntou se Snape estaria fazendo lição de casa quando chegasse lá ou se ele estaria enfiado atrás de uma mesa, se escondendo para valer. James verificou o mapa uma última vez antes de abrir a porta. Quando o fez, viu Snape curvado em um canto.

"Aha!" ele disse dramaticamente. "Eu encontrei você e, como tal, você vai jantar comigo."

"Vá embora", disse Snape, escondendo uma fungada. Foi só então que James percebeu que estava chorando. O que significava que Snape não estava jogando - ele estava nas masmorras porque queria ficar sozinho. A excitação rapidamente se dissipou até que James ficou com uma vaga sensação de desconforto. O que ele deveria fazer com um Snape chorando? Normalmente, ele é o responsável, então a resposta natural seria rir, ou toca aqui Sirius, mas James tinha quase certeza de que não tinha feito nada para justificar as lágrimas recentemente. E rir dele seria um grande revés no jogo.

Sem se permitir pensar muito sobre isso, James tirou a capa de invisibilidade de seus ombros e colocou a cesta em uma mesa próxima antes de cair para o lado de Snape. O garoto se encolheu para longe dele. James achou que isso era injustificado. Afinal, ele não era o único com mantos tão velhos que provavelmente eram roupas de segunda mão de pessoas mortas. Ele não era o único com o cabelo não tão coberto de óleo que poderia abastecer uma daquelas motos que Sirius amava. Se alguém deveria recuar, era James. Engolindo o desejo de fazer exatamente isso, James colocou um braço em volta dos ombros de Snape e fez suaves sons de shhh. Quando Snape ficou tenso, ele o puxou para mais perto de seu peito.

Após um momento de indecisão, Snape cedeu ao abraço e agarrou as vestes de James com força enquanto ele soluçava contra o ombro do grifinório. James ficou surpreso ao descobrir que tocar em Snivellus não era tão nojento quanto ele esperava. Claro, suas vestes teriam que ser limpas excessivamente para remover todo o ranho e lágrimas, mas o calor e a proximidade eram ... agradáveis. Ou um adjetivo diferente que não fazia parecer que James realmente gostava de abraçar Snape. Porque ele não fez. Isso seria um absurdo. Ele expressou seu horror com a ideia sussurrando: “Ei, está tudo bem. Eu entendi você." James estava vagamente ciente de que essa resposta não transmitia muito horror, mas ele a defendeu com a explicação - de que quanto mais ele confortava Snape, mais rápido o choro iria parar para que ele pudesse se retirar.

Com esse objetivo em mente, James olhou para o cabelo oleoso e flácido de Snape. Ele estava com medo de tocá-lo, mas lembrou-se de como foi bom quando sua mãe passou os dedos pelos dele e decidiu que era um sacrifício necessário. Ele sempre poderia escorificar sua mão depois. Quando James aninhou os dedos no cabelo de Snape, no entanto, ele não parecia particularmente oleoso. Parecia macio. Ele embalou a cabeça do menino e o deixou chorar.

James se perguntou se ele teria sido tão rápido em deixar alguém abraçá-lo que o machucou tão terrivelmente. Ele supôs que a diferença era que ele tinha amigos que o abraçariam em vez disso. Agora que Evans o havia abandonado, Snape não tinha ninguém além de outros sonserinos, e James não conseguia imaginar que eles o abraçaram. Se James estivesse na posição de Snape, ele poderia deixar qualquer um confortá-lo, apenas para que ele não ficasse tão sozinho. Ele apertou seu controle com o pensamento, desejando que seu abraço compensasse por todos aqueles que Snape tinha negado. James considerou tentar explicar esse desejo, mas algo sobre isso parecia tão certo que ele decidiu que não poderia estar errado.

Depois de um tempo, os soluços diminuíram e Snape tentou se afastar. James agarrou seu queixo e o virou em sua direção, usando o polegar para enxugar as lágrimas restantes. Os olhos negros inchados de Snape não encontraram seu olhar, mas ele não recuou como James pensou que faria. Seu lábio estremeceu, e James descobriu-se querendo passar o polegar pela pele rachada ali também. Snape provavelmente não gostaria disso, no entanto.

O momento se tornou estranho depois de alguns segundos, e James largou sua mão. "Eu trouxe comida."

Snape assentiu, então James se levantou e voltou momentos depois com a cesta. Ele tirou um sanduíche e o colocou em um prato antes de usar a faca que ele pediu aos elfos domésticos para cortá-lo ao meio. "Vejo? Sem veneno, ”ele disse enquanto dava uma mordida. Snape olhou para a faca e fez um som estranho e distorcido. James percebeu tardiamente que estava rindo. “Achei melhor do que rasgar com as mãos.”

"Moderadamente," Snape concordou. Ele olhou para o sanduíche com desconfiança, observando por trás de sua cortina de cabelo para se certificar de que o grifinório sobrevivesse a engolir antes de pegar sua metade em seus longos dedos.

“Então ...” James começou. Ele sabia que pioraria o seu humor ao falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas não conseguiu afastar a curiosidade. "Por que você estava chorando?"

Snape enrijeceu, mastigando e engolindo com movimentos pequenos e precisos. "Não é da sua conta, Potter."

Agora que James descobriu o quão tocável e não completamente nojento Snape era, ele não pôde resistir à tentação de cutucá-lo gentilmente. "Eu não vou rir ou provocar você ou qualquer coisa."

"Claro que não," Snape respondeu. Ele olhou para o cotovelo que James usou para cutucá-lo como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer com isso. “Isso seria completamente estranho.”

“Oi! Estou fazendo o meu melhor para mostrar que mudei. ”

Snape revirou os olhos. "Que emocionantes vinte e quatro horas devem ter sido na vida do novo e melhorado James Potter."

James bufou. “Tudo bem, então você não confia em mim ainda. Isso é bom. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. ”

Snape olhou para ele alarmado. "Potter, exatamente por quanto tempo você planeja me seguir?"

“Tecnicamente, eu não estou te seguindo. Eu sou realmente excelente em encontrar você. ” James terminou seu sanduíche e lambeu os dedos desordenadamente. O nojo no rosto de Snape era um espetáculo para ser visto. “Em resposta à sua pergunta ...” James deu de ombros. "Por quanto tempo for necessário."

"Para fazer o que?"

"Torne-se seu amigo", disse James facilmente. Uma vez que estava fora de sua boca, ele quase o retirou. Esse não era o objetivo, era? Ele queria aliviar sua culpa, não fazer amizade com o pequeno idiota. A cautela nos olhos de Snape era tão cômica, entretanto, que James se esqueceu de se corrigir.

"Sorte minha," Snape murmurou.

James sorriu. "Esse é o espírito. Que bom que você sabe como é um presente ser meu amigo. ”

“Não pode ser pior do que ser seu alvo.”

James olhou para baixo, com a garganta apertada. Ele sabia que não deveria deixar o remorso genuíno transparecer neste estágio do plano, mas algo sobre segurar o choro de Snape em seus braços alguns momentos atrás tornou muito mais difícil manter o ato. “Eu realmente sinto muito”, disse ele. "Mesmo que você não acredite em mim." Snape bufou, mas não disse nada, pegando seu sanduíche um pouco mais. "O que aconteceu para fazer você quebrar assim?" Perguntou James. "Você geralmente só chora quando as coisas ficam muito ruins." Snape deu uma olhada nele. “Sim, sim, eu sei a razão pela qual sei disso porque geralmente sou a causa. Mas não foi desta vez, certo? "

Snape deve ter ficado com pena dele porque finalmente respondeu: "Você não é especial, Potter." Ele desviou o olhar. "Você e seus amigos não são os únicos que me intimidam."

James sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dele. "O que?" Snape se encolheu, aparentemente acreditando na raiva dirigida a ele. James não queria isso, mas ele não conseguia controlar seu temperamento, então ele rapidamente continuou: “Quem está intimidando você? O que eles fizeram?"

Snape zombou. "Com o que você se importa?"

“Eu vou ... vou azará-los! Vou transfigurar suas mãos em borboletas para que não possam segurar suas varinhas. ”

Snape pareceu confuso com a imagem mental, mas respondeu bruscamente: “Não sou seu brinquedo, Potter. Você não pode alegar que se preocupa com meu bem-estar quando é culpa de outra pessoa, quando você está mais do que disposto a me machucar. "

James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, reunindo cada grama de paciência que tinha - era, reconhecidamente, um suprimento bastante limitado. Claro que isso não seria fácil. Não havia razão para Snape confiar nele, não depois de tudo que ele fez. E realmente, James não conseguia explicar porque se sentiu compelido a pular em defesa de Snape de qualquer maneira. Ele não precisava se sentir culpado pelas ações de outros agressores. Já era difícil lidar com os seus. E se James não conseguia sequer pensar em uma explicação para o motivo de ele se importar tanto, então Snape certamente não seria capaz.

Seja qual for o motivo, James não podia negar que ouvir alguém estava machucando Snape fazia seu sangue ferver. Ele supôs que havia uma parte dele que acreditava que se ele parasse de implicar com Severus, o menino não ficaria mais tão quebrado. Talvez doeu saber que não era o caso. "Diga-me por favor?"

Snape se curvou, pressionando as têmporas. "Dá um tempo, Potter."

"O que você tem a perder?" James não queria que isso soasse tão duro, mas ele não retirou. Afinal, era verdade.

As palavras pareceram cortar Snape, e ele levou um momento para encontrar sua voz novamente. "Você realmente quer ser meu amigo, Potter?" ele perguntou. Sua voz era baixa o suficiente para sacudir os ossos.

"Sim."

"Então cale sua boca insuportável pelo menos uma vez."

James obedeceu, e Snape pareceu chocado quando percebeu. Se recuperando, ele caiu de alívio e abriu a cesta para ver o que mais James havia trazido. Havia duas maçãs e uma garrafa cheia do estranho líquido verde. Snape o pegou, um olhar questionador em seu rosto.

James parecia envergonhado. “Os elfos domésticos jogaram isso. É uma poção de vitaminas. Eles pensaram que você poderia precisar porque, você sabe ... - James parou, gesticulando sem jeito para Snape. O menino bufou, mas abriu a garrafa e deu uma cheirada. Depois de uma pausa, ele engoliu. James esboçou um sorriso. "Você não vai comer um sanduíche porque está preocupado que eu possa tê-lo envenenado, mas você está perfeitamente bem em beber uma poção de uma garrafa sem marca?"

Os lábios de Snape se torceram em um pequeno sorriso. “Eu posso reconhecer quase qualquer poção apenas pelo cheiro. Eu certamente notaria se uma poção de vitaminas básicas tivesse sido adulterada. "

James olhou para ele maravilhado. Ele tinha esquecido que o sonserino era realmente muito inteligente. Ele supôs que deveria estar, com todo o tempo que passa na biblioteca, mas aquele nível de habilidade com poções implicava que ele fazia mais do que apenas ler livros.

Snape corou ao notar o olhar de admiração do outro, e a visão fez o coração de James palpitar. Como ele nunca percebeu o quão ... adorável Snape era? Com seu rubor e seus sorrisinhos e sua confiança silenciosa em seus talentos? James se perguntou se Snape seria um Maroto se tivesse sido selecionado para a Grifinória. Ele era furtivo e inteligente para isso e, com um pouco de insistência, James tinha certeza de que poderia ser usado no campo das travessuras. Eles certamente poderiam usar suas habilidades em poções. Sirius não falaria com James por uma semana se tivesse ouvido essa linha de pensamento em particular, mas foi bom enquanto durou.

"Como você me achou?" Snape perguntou, movendo-se desconfortavelmente sob o olhar de James.

Foi a vez de James sorrir. “Se eu te contar, não há mistério. E eu acho que você gosta de um bom mistério. ” Snape não respondeu a isso, mas James sabia que ele concordava. Ele podia dizer pelo olhar calculista nos olhos de Snape que ele já estava tentando resolver o quebra-cabeça.

"Agora que comemos, você vai me deixar em paz?"

James franziu os lábios como se estivesse pensando nisso. "Não." Para seu deleite, Snape nem mesmo olhou furioso ou suspirou de decepção. Ele realmente parecia um pouco ... satisfeito. Foi preciso tudo ao alcance de James para não gritar de alegria.

"Bem, se você vai continuar a me incomodar, você pode pelo menos se tornar útil." Snape puxou seu dever de Transfiguração e deu a James um olhar penetrante até que ele fizesse o mesmo.

"Isso é amizade?" James perguntou provocativamente. “Explorar outras pessoas para ajudar com o dever de casa?”

"Você e Black parecem pensar assim com a frequência com que você copia de Lupin."

"E você parece prestar muita atenção em nós."

Snape teve a coragem de parecer completamente afetado por isso. “Chama-se autopreservação. Nós, sonserinos, somos excelentes nisso. ”

James balançou a cabeça. "Deixe para os Sonserinos ter desculpas prontas para seu comportamento pervertido e assustador."

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio, mas sua única resposta foi abrir seu livro na página apropriada. James sorriu para ele e seguiu seu exemplo.

Quando James saiu, estava se aproximando do toque de recolher. Ele assobiou enquanto caminhava em direção à Grifinória, incapaz de tirar a imagem do sorriso malicioso de Snape e suas bochechas coradas de sua mente. Ele desistiu de assobiar depois de um tempo porque estava sorrindo muito para fazer o som direito. Quando ele entrou em seu dormitório, ele se jogou na cama com um suspiro de satisfação.

"Evans finalmente cedeu aos seus encantos?" Perguntou Remus.

James olhou para ele, confuso. "O que?"

Sirius riu. "Cara, quando você entrou, parecia que seu coração tinha acabado de criar asas e pulou do seu peito."

Peter sorriu. "Ela também?"

O coração de James realmente estava batendo fora de seu peito agora, mas por uma razão totalmente diferente. “Ainda não, meu querido Rabicho,” ele disse o mais suavemente que pôde. "Mas eu acredito que ela está amolecendo."

"Ooh," Peter jorrou. Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e James devolveu o sorriso, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de Remus, ele sabia que tinha sido pego. Felizmente, o lobisomem não disse nada e apenas voltou ao seu livro.

Um coro de 'boa noite se seguiu logo depois, e James fechou as cortinas da cama, permitindo que sua fachada se quebrasse. Ele não sabia o que fazer com o fato de Severus Snape ter feito seu rosto se iluminar tanto que seus amigos pensaram que ele finalmente tinha chamado a atenção de Lily Evans. Por falar nisso, ele não sabia o que fazer com o fato de não ter pensado em Lily Evans em pelo menos vinte e quatro horas porque ele esteve muito ocupado se aproximando de Snape. E claro, Remus disse que fazer isso o tornaria querido para Lily, mas os dois sabiam que não era por isso que ele estava fazendo isso. Ele estava fazendo isso para aliviar sua culpa. Pelo menos, ele pensava assim.

Exceto que isso não explicava por que ele queria ser amigo do sonserino, ou por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar em seus lábios naquele sorriso perfeito e em sua pequena forma envolta nos braços de James. Não explicava por que ele queria passar os dedos por aquele cabelo oleoso idiota ou elogiar Snape até que sua pele amarelada ficasse rosa. Isso não explicava por que James estava tão feliz - mais feliz do que ele conseguia se lembrar em muito tempo. A culpa não explica nada disso, mas James tem medo de confrontar a única razão que pode explicar um monte de coisas.

Ele não adormeceu até que a manhã se aproximava rapidamente, mas quando o fez, sonhou que estava caindo em seus olhos negros.


	4. Chapter 4

"Que tal este?" Peter perguntou, oferecendo a Moony o livro que ele estava olhando.

Remus leu rapidamente e balançou a cabeça. “Este não une as pessoas. Isso os molda em uma pessoa gigante. ” Percebendo o brilho inspirado nos olhos de Sirius, Remus rapidamente acrescentou, “Absolutamente não, Padfoot. O que quer que você esteja pensando, a resposta é não. ”

Sirius deu a ele uma expressão inocente. "Ora, Moony, eu só ia oferecer para você comprar chocolate da Dedosdemel na próxima lua cheia."

"Rabicho vai garantir que eu tenha chocolate," Remus respondeu facilmente.

Peter acenou com a cabeça. "Remus pós-lua é assustador sem chocolate."

James fechou o livro que estava olhando com um baque. "Eu amo como você pode andar por aí com um lobisomem durante a lua cheia sem nenhum medo, mas você fica com medo de nosso grifinório livresco favorito quando ele está exausto e precisa de chocolate."

"Rabicho está certo, no entanto," disse Sirius. "Eu preferiria um lobisomem a este demônio do chocolate qualquer dia."

Remus revirou os olhos. “Este demônio do chocolate agradeceria se vocês pudessem voltar ao trabalho para que ele tenha tempo de fazer o dever de casa.”

"Lembre-nos de quantas semanas antes das aulas você está?" James provocou. "O resto de nós nem mesmo fez a redação de Poções para amanhã." Quando ninguém o apoiou, ele engasgou em traição. "Você fez isso sem mim?"

"Desculpe, Prongs," Sirius disse sem se desculpar. "Enquanto você estava nos trocando por Evans ontem, Moony nos fez fazer nosso dever de casa."

James fez o possível para não reagir à mentira de ontem e, em vez disso, apertou o peito de horror. "Vou ter que enfrentar a ira do Slug King sozinho."

"Ou você pode escrever sua redação esta noite", Moony sugeriu.

"E que ira?" Sirius perguntou com uma risadinha. "Ele vai tirar sua foto?"

O queixo de James caiu. “Ele não ousaria. É uma imagem deslumbrante. ”

"Acho que é melhor você escrever então."

James se perguntou se Snape o ajudaria, já que James o ajudara com Transfiguração na noite anterior. Provavelmente não. E se o fizesse, provavelmente seria um professor horrível. Ainda assim, a ideia de fazer isso com alguém em vez de sentar-se sozinho na biblioteca enquanto seus amigos jogavam Snap Explosivo na sala comunal era atraente. “Suponho que você esteja certo. Quanto tempo temos antes do fim do almoço? ”

Sirius lançou um rápido tempus. "Dez minutos."

"Vamos tentar encontrar pelo menos um feitiço possível antes disso, certo?"

Uma série de acordos soou e os quatro pesquisaram em relativo silêncio. James quase saltou de alegria quando encontrou um. Depois de compartilhar com os outros e receber o selo de aprovação de Moony, os quatro foram para a aula de Herbologia, nervosos de entusiasmo com a próxima pegadinha. Eles tinham apenas algumas semanas para planejar os detalhes finais, mas agora que tinham um ponto de partida, seria moleza resolver o resto.

Quando eles entraram na estufa, James piscou para sua ruiva favorita. “Ei, Evans. Almoço no próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade? ”

Ela nem mesmo olhou para ele antes de enviar um feitiço que deixou suas vestes plásticas e rosa.

“Eu pensei que você disse que ela estava amolecendo,” Peter sussurrou.

James deu de ombros, não particularmente chateado com toda a provação, mesmo que ele parecesse uma daquelas bonecas trouxas com as quais os primos de Peter gostavam de brincar - Barnabies, talvez? - e fez barulho quando se moveu.

James pulou o jantar no Salão Principal novamente, desta vez com a desculpa de que estava escrevendo aquela redação de Poções, que, com um pouco de sorte, seria verdade. Ele não tinha visto Snape o dia todo, além de passar, então ele não tinha certeza se o sonserino estava planejando comer com ele novamente. Uma olhada no mapa disse a James que ele não estava no Salão Principal, então James fez sua viagem rotineira para a cozinha e rastreou Snape no mapa até que ele entrou em outra sala de aula abandonada nas masmorras.

"Você parece ter um padrão", disse James enquanto passava pela porta.

"E você parece estar me seguindo."

"Não estou seguindo você", disse James incisivamente.

Snape olhou feio, mas não havia tanto calor por trás disso como ontem. Ele pegou a cesta de James sem dizer uma palavra e puxou o sanduíche, fazendo um corte preciso no meio antes de entregar metade para James. O grifinório escondeu um sorriso. Gostava que Snape estivesse tomando a iniciativa agora, em vez de lutar contra ele a cada passo do caminho.

"Alguma chance de eu conseguir ajuda na minha redação de Poções?" James tentou.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Lupin adoeceu enquanto eu não estava olhando?"

“Primeiro, Remus gosta de Poções e você é brilhante. E em segundo lugar, você meio que me deve, já que eu te ajudei com Transfiguração ontem. ”

Snape revirou os olhos. "Isso foi retaliação contra você por me seguir e ser irritante, não um favor."

“Tudo bem,” James concedeu, “mas o primeiro ainda se mantém, e eu tenho que escrevê-lo esta noite. Ou você me ajuda a terminar o mais rápido e sem dor possível, ou você me ignora, e eu o importuno com perguntas pelas próximas cinco horas. ”

"Eu sempre poderia ir embora," Snape falou lentamente. James fez um beicinho exagerado. Snape não ficou impressionado. "Quantos anos você tem, quatro anos?"

James enfiou o lábio inferior. "Absurdo. Aquele beicinho levou dezesseis anos para se formar. E se você partisse, eu simplesmente iria encontrá-lo novamente. ”

"Não se eu fosse para a sala comunal da Sonserina."

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você realmente vai fazer esse desafio?"

A cor sumiu das feições de Snape. “Isso não foi um desafio.”

James sorriu perversamente. "Então o que estou ouvindo é que você vai me ajudar com minha redação de Poções assim que eu descobrir um caminho para a sala comunal da Sonserina."

Snape gemeu. “Você é terrível. Hediondo. Abominável. Não há palavras fortes o suficiente para descrever como você me faz sentir. ”

James sorriu docemente para ele. "Aw, você está me fazendo corar." Snape apenas olhou feio, mas James se repreendeu internamente. Por que ele continua transformando todas as provocações em flerte? O que aconteceu com o rancor inofensivo entre os rivais? Ele se perguntou se havia uma maldição que colocaria permanentemente seu pé em sua boca. "Isso significa que você vai me ajudar?" ele perguntou antes que mais brincadeiras ou algo igualmente atroz pudesse escapar de seus dentes. “Se não, serei forçado a copiar o Sirius, o que seria terrivelmente tedioso. Sua estúpida família puro-sangue o ensinou a escrever caligrafia chique para que suas cartas parecessem pilhas de cobras se contorcendo. Como vou copiá-lo se não consigo nem ler o que ele escreveu? ”

"Potter, você é um sangue puro."

“Mas meus pais entendem que as letras são para soletrar palavras, não para uma arte sangrenta.”

Snape bufou. Ele desviou o olhar pensativo, os dedos remexendo-se em seu colo. "Black e os outros sabem sobre ... o que quer que seja isso?"

“Eles sabem que somos amigos?” James percebeu que Snape estava prestes a protestar contra sua escolha de palavras, então ele se apressou antes que pudesse. "Ainda não. Bem, acho que Remus pode ter percebido que algo está acontecendo entre nós, mas não contei a ninguém. Ele está me protegendo, na verdade. ”

Snape zombou, e qualquer emoção suave foi apagada de seu rosto. “Não gostaria de prejudicar sua reputação com seu novo projeto?”

James passou a mão pelo cabelo. Aquela náusea horrível o encheu de novo quando ele não conseguiu refutar a acusação com sinceridade. “Não é isso,” ele mentiu rapidamente. “Eu só pensei que se fizéssemos isso publicamente você pensaria que era uma brincadeira ou algo assim. Eu queria recomeçar direito, sem os olhos de todos em nós, pelo menos até que o que temos esteja mais estável. ” Não era uma mentira total, mas tinha o mesmo gosto azedo.

James não tinha certeza se Snape acreditava nele. Em vez de comentar, o sonserino puxou seu livro de Poções e folheou para a página correta. "O que você tem até agora?"

James ergueu um dedo e vasculhou sua bolsa em busca do pergaminho. Triunfante, ele bateu na frente de Snape.

O menino olhou para ele horrorizado. “Este pergaminho está em branco.”

"Sim."

"É amanhã."

"Está correto."

“O ensaio deve ter um metro e meio!”

"Puxa, é quase como se você estivesse nesta aula comigo, vendo o quão bem você conhece os requisitos."

Snape beliscou a ponte de seu nariz proeminente. "Basta abrir seu livro, Potter."

James cantarolou feliz e fez o que ele mandou.

As horas voaram e, antes que James percebesse, o ensaio estava completo. Provavelmente era sua melhor redação de Poções de todos os tempos, e ele era meio decente no assunto. Para a surpresa de James, Snape era um professor incrível - contanto que você pudesse rir de seus olhares sombrios e resmungos. Ele sabia, não apenas como as coisas funcionavam, mas também por que e quem as descobria. Ele conhecia os termos trouxas e bruxos para cada um dos ingredientes, bem como as propriedades mágicas e "científicas", quaisquer que fossem. Ele corrigiu James em seu tom baixo e impaciente e rosnou quando James estava sendo particularmente estúpido. A voz de professor de Snape era quente , e estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil para James negar a revelação que vinha acontecendo desde a noite anterior.

"Você é brilhante nisso", disse James, enquanto empacotava sua redação. "Você já pensou em se tornar um professor aqui?"

O sonserino olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. "Potter, eu não tenho paciência e meu primeiro instinto quando alguém faz algo errado é bater na cabeça deles."

James riu. “Se ao menos McGonagall tivesse o seu nível de autoconsciência.”

“Como se você pudesse falar. Ela realmente gosta de você, ”Snape resmungou. "Malditos Grifinórios."

James sorriu docemente. “Todos se entregam aos meus encantos mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sinta-se à vontade para se render quando quiser. Eu não vou te julgar por isso. ”

"Não é provável, Potter." Snape sorriu para ele. "E Lily ainda não, se as suas vestes de hoje fossem alguma indicação."

"Você notou isso?"

“Potter, todo mundo percebeu isso. Eles eram horríveis. ”

“Eu não sei, Snape. Acho que rosa é a minha cor. ” Ele então percebeu o quão casualmente Snape havia mencionado Evans, e sua curiosidade aumentou. "Você e Evans são amigos de novo, então?"

Snape ergueu os olhos bruscamente. "Com o que você se importa?"

James franziu a testa em pensamento. "Não gosto da ideia de você ficar sozinho o tempo todo."

“Eu não estou sozinho,” Severus murmurou. E então, como se ele não quisesse que James ouvisse, mas não pudesse se conter, ele murmurou: "Você cuidou disso."

James não conseguiu expressar verbalmente o calor que sentiu com o rubor nas bochechas do Sonserino ou a tristeza que sentiu ao ouvir como Severus estava isolado, então James o puxou para um abraço apertado. Severus ficou rígido no início, mas lentamente se deixou relaxar. James aspirou o cheiro de Severus e ficou intrigado ao descobrir que ele cheirava bem. Como maçãs ou algo igualmente frutado. Pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou se talvez a oleosidade flácida do cabelo de Snape fosse realmente muito condicionador.

James se sentia quente em todos os lugares que seus corpos se encontravam, e seu coração doía com algo que ele temia nomear. Severus se encaixou perfeitamente nos braços de James, e James não conseguia se lembrar por que estava se esforçando tanto para manter sua negação. Certamente não havia nada de assustador em querer mais disso , não quando parecia tão incrível. E se não havia nada de errado em querer segurar Severus perto, então certamente não havia problema em querer desvendar suas peculiaridades secretas, ou sentir sua voz tamborilar em suas costelas, ou encontrar a combinação perfeita de palavras para fazê-lo sorrir um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Potter, você está me sufocando."

James o soltou rapidamente e teve a decência de parecer envergonhado. Um rápido olhar para Snape, entretanto, mostrou um rubor mais profundo do que antes e apenas uma leve expressão de aborrecimento. "Desculpe," James tossiu.

Os lábios de Snape se contraíram. "Eu não sabia que você era um idiota."

"E eu não sabia que você corava em um tom tão bonito de rosa," James respondeu antes de perceber o quanto ele revelou. Ele realmente precisava daquele feitiço do pé-na-boca agora.

Severus abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente sem saber se isso era um elogio ou uma provocação. James sem pensar estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Snape para tranquilizá-lo. Era macio e delicado em comparação com a pele calejada de quadribol da Grifinória, e James se viu traçando pequenos círculos com o polegar. Ele notou os olhos negros de Snape, arregalados e encarando seus membros unidos, e de repente James se sentiu constrangido. Ele tirou a mão como se tivesse ficado chocado. “Desculpe,” ele disse novamente.

"Você está se desculpando muito."

James olhou para suas mãos. “Tenho muito pelo que me desculpar”, disse ele baixinho, e os dois sabiam que ele não estava falando sobre abraços ou mãos dadas.

"Eu também", Severus sussurrou. Quando James olhou para cima, ele continuou, “Você perguntou se Lily e eu somos amigos de novo, e a resposta é não. Tentei me desculpar, mas ela não quis ouvir. E parte de mim sente que não mereço o perdão dela de qualquer maneira. "

James exalou, a futilidade de suas próprias tentativas pressionando contra seus pulmões. Era fácil esquecer que, por baixo de todas as brincadeiras, Snape ainda estava quebrado. James não poderia vencer o jogo até que isso mudasse - se é que ele ainda podia chamar de jogo. Depois de muito tempo, ele respondeu: “Às vezes, as palavras não são suficientes para se desculpar pelo que você fez de errado. O melhor que você pode fazer é mostrar que mudou por meio de suas ações. ” James olhou para o sonserino, uma inclinação determinada em seus lábios. “Severus, vou fazer o que puder para merecer o seu perdão. Sei que há uma grande chance de que nada do que eu faça seja suficiente, então vou ajudá-lo a ganhar o perdão de Lily ao longo do caminho. ”

Severus encontrou seu olhar, mas James não conseguiu ler nada em seus olhos negros. "Por quê?"

James não sabia sobre qual parte de sua declaração Severus estava perguntando, mas respondeu: “Porque me sinto responsável por tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Ela não merecia ser chamada ... disso, mas você também não merece ficar sozinho. Ninguém merece ficar sozinho. ”

Severus ficou olhando para ele por vários momentos, mas finalmente, ele deu um aceno rápido e desviou o olhar. Eles ficaram sentados em um silêncio amigável por um tempo. James usou a calmaria na conversa para puxar a poção de vitaminas para Severus e uma maçã para si mesmo.

“Por que você usa tanto condicionador?” ele não conseguia parar de perguntar.

Snape bufou. “Isso evita que meu cabelo cresça. É ainda pior quando eu faço poções, então tomo precauções. ”

James franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mesmo que tenhamos tirado sarro de você por isso?"

Severus apertou a mandíbula. “Não importava o que eu fizesse. Você teria encontrado algo para me provocar - se não meu cabelo, então meu nariz ou minha pele ou minhas vestes. Surpreendentemente, freqüentemente faço escolhas sem consideração por você. Por acaso, prefiro meu cabelo assim. ”

James ignorou o aperto em seu estômago com a acusação e afofou o cabelo de Severus afetuosamente. "Eu acho que ficaria bonito todo crespo." James, o maldito Potter, cala a boca antes de assustá-lo. Uma coisa é você (e provavelmente Remus) saber que está ... sentindo coisas por ele, mas outra é deixá-lo ver isso.

Severus parecia desconfiado tanto do comentário quanto do toque. "Desculpe-me se não confio exatamente no seu julgamento quando se trata de cabelo."

James ficou boquiaberto. “Eu trabalho muito para capturar o visual que acabei de tirar da vassoura quando arrumo meu cabelo, muito obrigado.”

Snape zombou. "Parece mais que você acabou de sair da cama."

James balançou as sobrancelhas. "Você imagina isso com frequência, Severus?"

Snape o empurrou com força, e James caiu na gargalhada. Severus estava tentando não sorrir quando olhou para ele. Foi preciso tudo em James para não beijar aquela expressão adorável de seu rosto. Em vez disso, ele apertou a mão do sonserino mais uma vez e se levantou.

“Obrigado por ajudar com o ensaio de Poções. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você. "

Severus olhou para ele em advertência. "Não faça disso um hábito."

"Encontrá-lo para jantar ou implorando por ajuda com meu dever de casa?"

Snape abriu a boca, e James tinha certeza de que estava prestes a dizer 'ambos', mas então ele fez uma pausa e respondeu: "O último."

James sorriu tanto que provavelmente parecia um louco. "Boa noite, Severus."

"Boa noite, Po-" Severus pigarreou. "James."


	5. Chapter 5

Quando James deslizou através do retrato, ele desejou não ter tirado sua capa de invisibilidade. A sala comunal estava vazia, exceto por alguns anos do quarto ano e os outros Marotos. Remus estava com o nariz enfiado em um livro, Sirius estava desmaiado com a cabeça no colo de Moony e Peter estava dormindo no chão. James começou a andar na ponta dos pés em direção às escadas, mas os olhos de Remus se ergueram para encontrar os dele. Malditos sentidos de lobisomem.

James forçou um sorriso como se estivesse indo em direção a Remus em vez de fugir. “O que você fez com eles, Moony? Ainda não é toque de recolher. ”

Remus não comprou seu desempenho. Ele olhou para seus amigos adormecidos com um leve desgosto. “Acredito que estejam em coma alimentar. Houve uma competição gastronômica no jantar, e eles têm sido assim desde então. ”

"Quem ganhou?"

Moony bufou. "Eu fiz."

"Bom para você, Moony," James gargalhou. “Coloque-os em seus lugares.”

“Sim, bem, me disseram que eu poderia engordar alguns quilos. Eu simplesmente agarrei a oportunidade. ” Remus colocou um marcador em seu livro e olhou para James atentamente. “Pronto para conversar?”

James suspirou. Não houve briga com Moony quando ele ficou assim. Uma parte dele estava realmente feliz pela oportunidade de falar sobre seus sentimentos, mesmo que outra parte - a parte que ainda estava tentada a fugir - gritasse em protesto. "Sim, está bem. Tire Padfoot do seu colo e me encontre em nosso dormitório. Eu não quero estar aqui quando ele começar a lançar feitiços. ”

“Você deve estar seguro. Eu não acho que ele acordaria se o jogássemos no lago. ” Remus depositou a cabeça de Padfoot suavemente no sofá e se espreguiçou, estalando para trás com um som doloroso.

James fez uma careta. "Como você está indo?"

“A lua cheia é neste fim de semana, então tão bem quanto o esperado.” Agora que os outros Marotos podiam estar lá em suas formas animagas, o lobo não destruiu Remus tanto durante a lua cheia. Os dias que antecederam cada lua e a própria transformação, no entanto, ainda eram incrivelmente cansativos.

Remus lançou um feitiço de bloqueio e silenciamento na porta quando eles entraram no dormitório antes de se dobrar em sua cama. James se jogou aos pés dela e olhou para o teto, segurando a cabeça nas mãos. O silêncio se prolongou por um minuto. Depois dois.

"Então eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele", disse James, o mais levemente que conseguiu. Quando Remus não respondeu, James começou a tamborilar os polegares ansiosamente na nuca. "Você não vai dizer nada?"

"Sim, claro," Remus respondeu. "Estou um pouco surpreso, só isso."

"Realmente? Pensei que você soubesse." James não acrescentou que esperava que Remus soubesse, porque isso significava que Remus não tinha se assustado com seu segredo.

"Oh, eu certamente fiz," disse Remus. "Eu simplesmente não pensei que você fizesse." Ele estava sorrindo agora, e James bufou de alívio.

"Quando você ficou tão observador?"

Moony estreitou os olhos. “Sempre fui observador. O que te faz pensar o contrário? ” James fechou a boca, percebendo o que ele quase entregou. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a cama de Sirius, no entanto, e Remus riu quando viu. "Estou perfeitamente ciente de que Sirius gosta de mim, James."

James se sentou boquiaberto. "Você sabe? E vocês dois ainda não estão juntos? "

"Estou esperando que ele tenha coragem de me dizer ele mesmo." Os lábios de Moony se curvaram. "E eu gosto de vê-lo se contorcer."

James ficou olhando. “Você é mau, Moony. Verdadeiramente mau. Os professores podem pensar que você é o melhor de nós, mas eu sei a verdade. ”

“Oh, cale-se. Nós dois sabemos que um pouco de ânsia fará bem ao ego de Padfoot. "

"Bem, claro, mas o princípio disso -"

"Você está protelando," Moony disse com aquele pequeno sorriso dele.

“Eu não estou fazendo isso -” Um olhar para Remus o parou no meio do caminho, então ele choramingou. "Apenas me ajude."

Remus franziu os lábios. “Comece do início. Você começou tentando se desculpar, correto? ”

"Sim, mas ele continuava pensando que era uma brincadeira, então, em vez disso, decidi tentar irritá-lo para me ouvir ..."

"Porque funcionou tão bem com Lily."

"Ei!"

“Só estou dizendo que você tem uma técnica muito particular. E um tipo, suponho. ”

James franziu a testa. “O que Snape e Evans têm em comum?”

"Os dois te odeiam."

"Ah, isso." James balançou a cabeça para voltar ao assunto. “Bem, como eu ia dizendo, comecei a segui-lo e a levar comida para ele - porque ele fica perdendo refeições e já está muito magricela, sabe? E no início, ele estava todo tenso e nervoso e irritado, mas depois de um tempo, ele começou a relaxar e então em um ponto ele estava chorando - ”

"Você o fez chorar?"

“Não, seu idiota, ele estava chorando antes de eu chegar, e eu não sabia o que fazer, então o abracei e ele me deixou. Depois disso, nos demos um pouco melhor e ele quase sorriu algumas vezes. O que, claro, quase me matou. Então, em um ponto, eu meio que segurei a mão dele, e Merlin, Moony, ele é tão fofo quando fica vermelho ... ”Ele parou quando percebeu que o lobisomem estava rindo dele. James bateu nele com um sapato.

"Desculpe, Prongs," Moony ofegou. “É que - quando você cai, você cai com força. Já se passaram, o que, três dias? Estou tendo flashbacks de quando você decidiu que estava apaixonado por Lily. "

“Oh, mas Moony, isso é muito pior,” James disse, desmaiando dramático, “porque eu não posso falar sobre ele o tempo todo ou tornar isso muito público. Ele vai pensar que é uma brincadeira. E Sirius ficará tão chocado que não é uma brincadeira que ele vai me sacudir até que eu diga a ele onde escondi o verdadeiro James Potter. "

"Talvez seja uma coisa boa," Remus respondeu, antes de esclarecer, "Manter a parte privada, não o interrogatório de Padfoot. Não pretendo continuar mencionando a Lily, mas sim o assédio público ... ”

"Sedução", corrigiu James.

“--Não funcionou tão bem.”

James fez uma careta. "Eu sei. Mas fazer coisas em privado é tão ... íntimo. Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência com isso. E com Lily, a brincadeira era apenas um jogo para nós. Severus me odeia por um bom motivo. Como vou superar isso? ”

Remus olhou para ele com tristeza. “Eu acho que você só tem que continuar tentando e esperar o melhor. Ou isso ou desista e corte suas perdas. Você foi horrível com ele, Prongs, e ele não vai simplesmente esquecer isso. Se ... Remus fechou a boca, mas James podia ver as palavras que ele não disse. Se você tivesse feito comigo o que você fez com ele, eu nunca te perdoaria. As palavras não ditas pareciam garras contra seu peito. “Talvez você não goste de fazer as coisas em particular, mas depois de todas as coisas que fez com ele publicamente, o mínimo que você pode fazer é ser genuíno e maduro sobre se desculpar. E talvez pare de tentar irritá-lo. ”

"Eu nem sei se ele gosta de caras", disse James, cansado, deixando cair a cabeça no colchão para causar efeito.

"Você sabia que gostava de caras há uma semana?"

James bufou. "Não. Eu não fazia ideia. Não até que comecei a sonhar com ele ... ”

"Prongs, eu não preciso ouvir isso."

“Foi perfeitamente inocente, Moony! Eu ia dizer seus olhos! Seus belos olhos negros - mais profundos do que o Lago Negro e muito mais divertidos de olhar, já que você não precisa se preocupar com um tentáculo saltando e arrastando você para suas profundezas. ”

"Encantador," Remus falou lentamente antes de franzir a testa. "Você está falando sério sobre isso?"

“Não, sou James”, foi a resposta. Quando Remus estreitou os olhos, James respirou fundo. "Sim eu sou. E tenho quase certeza de que Padfoot nunca mais falará comigo quando descobrir. "

Remus inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Ele vai mudar. Eu sei que pode não parecer no momento, mas ele se preocupa mais com você do que odeia Snape. "

"Espero que você esteja certo", disse James, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. "Como você ficou tão sábio, Moony?"

Houve um brilho divertido nos olhos do lobisomem. “Eu não sou sábio. Você e Padfoot só pensam assim porque eu não digo todos os pensamentos que vêm à minha cabeça. Não é como se algum de vocês fosse sutil. Eu ficaria surpreso se Peter não soubesse que algo estava acontecendo entre você e Snape. "

"Rabicho sabe?"

"Talvez ainda não, mas ele certamente não está tão alheio quanto você e Sirius."

James riu. "Nunca dou crédito suficiente a ele."

"Nenhum de nós sabe."

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de James se levantar sem jeito, esfregando a mão na nuca. “Obrigado por isso. Acho melhor acordar Peter e Sirius para que eles possam ir para suas camas de verdade. ”

“Não se esqueça de se abaixar,” disse Remus, puxando seu livro mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte, James pulou da cama com passos rápidos. Remus (e talvez Peter?) Sabia o que ele sentia por Severus, e o mundo não tinha acabado. Sua busca para ganhar o perdão de Sev estava indo melhor do que ele esperava, e ele tinha um novo projeto no horizonte: fazer Lily perdoar Snape. Para fazer isso, James decidiu que, embora a profundidade de seus sentimentos por Severus devesse permanecer em segredo por um tempo, sua nova amizade por ele deveria se tornar pública. Ele ainda não tinha decidido como vazar essa verdade, mas ele presumiu que tinha pensado em algo antes que o dia acabasse.

A oportunidade surgiu mais cedo do que ele esperava. Quando alguém empurrou os livros de Snape de sua mesa durante Poções, James correu para o lado de Severus para ajudá-los a pegá-los. A mão de Sev diminuiu a velocidade ao notar a presença de James, e ele observou o Grifinório com cautela enquanto os dois recolhiam suas coisas.

"Aqui", disse James, oferecendo-lhe o último livro. Ele estava vagamente ciente de que a classe tinha ficado em silêncio enquanto esperavam que James fizesse uma piada ou transfigurasse os livros de Snape em roedores. Quando James, em vez disso, sorriu calorosamente para Severus, sussurros curiosos estouraram.

Severus não sorriu de volta nem fez contato visual. Ele arrancou o livro das mãos de James e afundou de volta em sua cadeira sem dizer uma palavra. James franziu a testa. Ele esperava que Severus pelo menos agradecesse. Afinal, James era quem mais tinha a perder com a interação com o público. Toda a sua reputação estava em jogo. E para que seu plano de Evans funcionasse, James precisava que Severus agisse como se eles fossem amigos. Caso contrário, Evans não viria até James com perguntas, e James não teria oportunidade de atestar pelo Sonserino.

Ele deu de ombros para seu aborrecimento e decepção e voltou para seu assento, forçando sua boca em uma linha casual como se nada fora do comum tivesse acontecido. Sirius estava olhando para ele como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, mas Peter estava perdido em pensamentos. James decidiu que Remus poderia estar certo sobre ele, afinal.

O resto da classe passou sem problemas, mas quando o almoço chegou, James era o assunto da escola. A maioria dos alunos tinha certeza de que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que a brincadeira fosse revelada. Outros decidiram que James estava mortalmente doente e delirando com febre. James até ouviu alguém dizer que Severus o colocou sob a maldição Imperius.

"Eu não agüento mais os rumores, Prongs," Sirius disse enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória. "O que, em nome de Merlin, foi aquilo com o Snivellus esta manhã?" Ele parecia como se as palavras tivessem lutado para explodir o dia todo.

James encolheu os ombros com indiferença forçada. "Você é esperto. Entender." Ele sorriu com a frustração no rosto de Padfoot. Enquanto ele sabia que deixar a curiosidade de seu amigo correr solta provavelmente não era a melhor abordagem, ele estava contando com o fato de que 'James Potter está apaixonado por Severus Snape' provavelmente seria o último em sua lista de hipóteses. "Remus descobriu isso há muito tempo, e acho que Peter também sabe disso."

Com isso, Peter sussurrou algo para Remus, que acenou com a cabeça solenemente para ele. Os dois então se viraram para Sirius e fingiram selar seus lábios.

"Argh!" Sirius rosnou. Ele balançou o dedo para James. “Eu vou descobrir isso, Prongs. Apenas espere. E quando eu fizer isso, você gostaria de ter apenas me contado em primeiro lugar, para que pudesse evitar toda a vingança que vou tomar. " A ameaça se tornou menos intimidante quando ele choramingou: "Você sabe que odeio ser o último a saber das coisas."

James riu. “Confie em mim, Padfoot. Quando você descobrir isso, vai me agradecer pelos poucos dias extras de felicidade ignorante. "

Sirius passou o resto do almoço em concentração estudiosa. James voltou para sua comida com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, satisfeito com o fato de que talvez seu novo interesse amoroso pudesse ser um caso público, afinal. Ele percebeu que Evans estava olhando para trás e para frente entre ele e Severus durante todo o almoço - o que foi mais do que ela olhou para Severus desde que chegou a Hogwarts este ano - então James se sentiu confiante de que seu projeto estava bem encaminhado, mesmo sem Severus. participação.

Olhando para a mesa da Sonserina mais uma vez, James sorriu. Severus estava olhando para Lily com uma pitada de esperança. James teme ter irritado Snape com seu gesto, mas ele se sente confiante de que Severus não se importaria se isso significasse que Lily se tornaria sua amiga novamente. Os olhos de Sev foram para James quando sentiu seu olhar, estudando-o com suspeita antes de voltar sua atenção para sua comida. 

Jantar? James murmurou quando ele pegou o olhar de Sev mais uma vez.

Severus não acenou com a cabeça ou murmurou nada de volta, mas ergueu uma sobrancelha, e James sabia que era um desafio: Se você puder me encontrar.

James sorriu, amando o que quer que seu jogo tivesse se tornado. Você está ligado.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isso foi uma façanha que você fez antes, Potter," Severus disse em saudação.

Desta vez James o encontrou na Estufa Um, o que significava que Severus estava genuinamente tentando desafiá-lo. Claro, não era um grande desafio dado o Mapa do Maroto, mas James estava satisfeito mesmo assim.

"Que façanha?" James perguntou, sentando em um balcão sujo, mas desocupado. "Eu meramente ajudei um amigo necessitado."

"Não somos amigos", Severus o lembrou.

“Qual termo você prefere?”

“'Pares que historicamente não se associaram em nenhum contexto, exceto inimizade, mas recentemente derrubaram a tradição para seguir os caprichos de um Grifinório irritante sem respeito pelo status quo'.”

James riu. “Isso é um pouco demorado, você não acha? E não transmite meus sentimentos calorosos e confusos por você. ”

"Devo mudar para 'Lufa-lufa irritante'?"

"Não não. Não me deixe atrapalhar seu gênio criativo. Avise-me quando a versão final estiver concluída. ”

O lábio de Severus se contraiu. Ele se sentou no balcão ao lado de James, e James apreciou o fato de que era um pouco pequeno para os dois lado a lado, forçando Severus a pressionar gentilmente contra ele. Severus encolheu os ombros como se quisesse ficar menor, então James o cutucou com um sorriso tranquilizador. Severus relaxou um pouco com isso.

Ele pegou a cesta de James e a abriu antes de torcer o nariz. "Sanduíches de novo?"

"Oh, me desculpe," disse James, tentando não desmaiar com a fofura da expressão de Severus. “Isso não é mais bom o suficiente para você? Será que você preferir trazer a comida de amanhã?”

Severus o chocou ao dizer: "Sim". Ele cortou o sanduíche em dois com suas mãos hábeis em Poções, e James percebeu que ele não esperou James dar uma mordida antes de comer. O pequeno gesto, por mais inconsciente que fosse, fez seu peito esquentar. “No mínimo, poderíamos ter um tipo diferente de sanduíche.”

James fez uma careta. "Desculpe. Os elfos domésticos não são muito versados na culinária vegana. Levei séculos para convencê-los de que não morreria sem comer carne. Acho que ainda estão esperando que eu desmaie. Tento apenas ser grato por seus esforços e não fazer nenhum pedido difícil. ” James não havia considerado que Severus poderia estar infeliz com sua escolha de comida, e ele se sentiu culpado por ser tão imprudente. "Se você não se importa em pular toda a provação de cortar pela metade para verificar se há veneno, ficaria feliz em lhe trazer outra coisa."

“Vegano?” Severus perguntou. Seus lábios se curvaram ao redor da palavra como se ele estivesse tentando provar seu significado.

“Isso significa que eu não como nada que veio de um animal.”

Severus franziu a testa. "Por quê?"

James não podia dizer a ele que era porque se transformar em um cervo regularmente tornava a ideia de comer uma presa desconfortável, então ele apenas deu de ombros. "Direitos dos animais, suponho."

"Isso é ... inesperado."

James sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. "Sim, bem, eu não conto para muitas pessoas." Ele tentou disfarçar sua autoconsciência com uma risada. “Eu acho que parece um pouco fora do personagem. Não muito viril ou algo assim. " Sirius o provocou por semanas após sua decisão, mas ele não podia dizer muito exatamente, já que suas tendências animagas lhe davam uma fraqueza embaraçosa para coceira nas orelhas.

Severus bufou. “'Manly' não é uma palavra que eu usaria para descrever você, Potter.”

“Oi! Eu sou viril, ”James protestou. "O que te faz dizer isso?"

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de contar seus argumentos com os dedos. "Você se pavoneia pela escola como uma modelo em um desfile de moda trouxa, você é um idiota total, me abraça sempre que puder, pareço lembrar de você tentando segurar minha mão ..."

"Então o que estou ouvindo é que você acha que eu pareço uma modelo", interrompeu James com um sorriso maroto.

Severus revirou os olhos. "Claro que essa é a parte que você ouviu." Ele enfiou a mão na cesta e tirou sua poção vitamínica. "Então, agora que você está insistindo no cavalheirismo público, Black e Pettigrew sabem que estamos ..."

"Eu disse a você que seu mandato é muito longo", disse James. “E Peter faz. Acho que Sirius ainda está tentando entender a coisa toda. Ele provavelmente ainda pensa que é uma brincadeira. ” James fez uma pausa. "Você não quer, não é?"

Severus engoliu metade da poção, demorando mais para responder. "Eu ainda não decidi."

"Bem, quando nos formarmos no próximo ano, espero que você aceite que esta é uma tentativa honesta de amizade ou a pegadinha mais demorada e mal executada de todos os tempos."

Snape quase deixou cair o frasco de vidro. "Você está planejando manter isso por tanto tempo?"

"Por que tão taciturno?" James provocou. "Estou impedindo você de jantares importantes?"

Severus fez uma careta. "Eu tenho outras coisas na minha vida além de você, Potter."

“Mas nenhum deles é quase tão importante, certo?” Sem resposta. "Direito?" James repetiu em pânico simulado (meio legítimo).

Severus tomou outro gole, ignorando-o. "Lily estava olhando muito para mim hoje."

"Tudo graças à minha 'façanha' esta manhã, como você chamou." James ficou surpreso por ter sido tão fácil dar o primeiro passo fora do caminho. Ele percebeu que era um bom sinal de que Evans estava procurando por qualquer motivo que pudesse encontrar para ceder. "Eu a terei correndo para você em uma reconciliação chorosa em nenhum momento."

Severus parecia cético, mas deixou passar. "E como estão as suas próprias tentativas com Lily?"

James enrubesceu e torceu para que Snape não percebesse. "Não tenho tentado muito ultimamente."

"Parece que me lembro de você ter sido enfeitiçado por outra tentativa de encontro ontem."

Era a imaginação de James ou Severus estava evitando contato visual mais do que o normal? Ele sabia que Severus gostava de Evans há anos, mas doía-lhe ver que isso ainda era verdade. James manteria sua promessa de fazer com que ela o perdoasse, mas ele não podia negar que doeria. Ele preferia não brincar de casamenteiro com o garoto que amava e a garota que costumava ser. O que realmente o assustou, no entanto, foi perceber que ele apoiaria Severus se amasse Lily - o que significava que ele se importava mais com a felicidade de Severus do que com a sua. Quando isso aconteceu? Isso foi um efeito colateral do amor? Isso significava que James realmente não amava Lily? Ele certamente não se importou com a felicidade dela o suficiente para deixá-la escolher Snape.

James encolheu os ombros. “Continuamos com nossas brincadeiras porque é divertido, mas ... estou de olho em outra pessoa.”

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. "Diga."

James riu. "Não tenho certeza se estamos prontos para esse tipo de conversa ainda." Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou: “Talvez quando eu for promovido a 'amigo' em vez daquele termo ridículo, eu não consiga nem transformar em uma sigla razoável.”

Depois disso, a conversa ficou mais fácil. Eles discutiram ideias para seu próximo ensaio de Transfiguração, discursaram sobre Adivinhação e compararam seus doces favoritos.

Assim que eles começaram a voltar para o castelo, a chuva começou a cair sobre eles em baldes. Estava apenas alguns graus acima de zero, então a água gelou James até os ossos. Ele lançou um feitiço repelente de água para limpar seus óculos. Quando o fez, percebeu que Severus parecia um gato afogado, e James não conseguia parar de rir.

"Flipendo," Severus murmurou em retaliação, e de repente James estava deitado de costas, ainda rindo, mas sem fôlego com o vento batendo fora dele. Quando ele estava apenas na metade do caminho recuperado, ele se levantou e enfrentou o Sonserino encharcado. Agora os dois estavam na grama lamacenta, e James tinha a vantagem.

"Me solte, Potter," Severus sibilou, se contorcendo em seus braços.

"Sem chance," James bufou, lutando para mantê-lo quieto.

"Eu disse, deixe-me ir ."

"Me faz."

"Levicorpus," Snape grunhiu. E então James estava no ar, os óculos perdidos na grama abaixo. Ele foi derrubado momentos depois, e quando conseguiu encontrar seus óculos, Severus já estava na metade do caminho para o castelo.

"Severus, espere!" James correu atrás dele, borbulhante, mas ainda desorientado por ter sido virado de cabeça para baixo. O sonserino continuou andando. Quando James segurou seu ombro e o puxou, o garoto se virou para ele.

“Me deixe em paz, porra,” ele cuspiu.

"Severus, eu-" James demorou um pouco para perceber que a água no rosto de Snape era uma mistura de gotas de chuva e lágrimas. A vermelhidão inchada de seus olhos o denunciou. James sentiu a náusea crescer de novo, mas dessa vez com uma dor no peito que era quase pior. “Severus, sinto muito. Eu não queria fazer você chorar. ”

"Desta vez, Potter," Severus retrucou. "Você não queria desta vez ."

“Achei que estávamos apenas rindo. Eu nunca--"

“Exceto que você faria. Você tem . Mais vezes do que posso contar. ” Snape fungou, enxugando o nariz com a manga esfarrapada. "Quando as pessoas me prendem no chão e me ignoram quando eu digo para pararem, não é divertido para mim, Potter."

“Sev, me desculpe ...”

“ Não me chame assim. Lily me chama assim. E você é a razão pela qual ela não quer falar comigo. Você é a razão de eu não ter ninguém. ” Severus o empurrou. “Os sonserinos me intimidaram também, mas nunca foi tão ruim até que você levantou a barra com aquela 'pegadinha' no ano passado. Agora eles acham que podem fazer o que bem entenderem, e o resto da escola parece pensar assim também. Até mesmo os Hufflepuffsme empurra nos corredores, e os Ravenclaws me provocam por causa do estado de minhas roupas íntimas. Você sabe por que minhas roupas estão tão esfarrapadas? Por que minhas vestes não servem e nada que eu possua fósforos? Porque minha família é pobre pra caralho! Minha mãe foi rejeitada quando se casou com meu pai trouxa, e agora ela não tem nada para voltar para casa, exceto um marido abusivo e negligente e um pedaço de merda e uma sala de estar cheia de garrafas vazias. ”

Severus estava tremendo agora, com raiva ou lágrimas ou frio. “E então você entra aqui, fingindo que quer ser meu amigo, para que possa me empurrar para baixo na lama e me segurar lá quando eu disser para parar. Você provavelmente nem se importa se este foi meu último conjunto bom de vestes, ou que nunca poderei pagar por uma reposição. ” Ele olhou para James com tanta desesperança que era impossível engolir. “Você quer um novo começo? Você quer meu perdão? Bem, você está sem sorte, Potter. Você não pode merecer meu perdão porque ainda está me machucando. Ele se encolheu então, deixando escapar um soluço de partir o coração.

James fez menção de abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, qualquer coisa, mas Severus ergueu o olhar até que seus olhos vermelhos e raivosos penetrassem na alma de James. “Não me toque, porra, Potter. Apenas - apenas saia da minha frente. ”

James ficou ali, tremendo, por vários longos minutos antes de finalmente caminhar de volta para o castelo. Ele sentiu seu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos e os imaginou fazendo um rastro de sangue na grama, saindo de uma pilha trêmula de tecido preto e membros esqueléticos.

Ele tinha certeza de que isso foi o pior que ele já sentiu. Ele não apenas arruinou qualquer chance de ganhar o perdão de Snape, mas também foi atingido por um milhão de razões pelas quais eles nunca trabalhariam juntos. Por que ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para Severus Snape. E enquanto uma pequena parte dele gritava que James Potter era mais do que bom o suficiente para qualquer Sonserino, o resto dele sabia que Severus estava certo. Não havia como ele se redimir depois do que tinha feito. Ele tinha arruinado a vida de Snape e então de alguma forma esperava que seria fácil cair nas boas graças do menino. Por algum motivo, ele merecia uma chance de redenção.

Talvez essa fosse sua punição por tudo que ele fez. Ter um vislumbre da pessoa espirituosa e fascinante que era Severus Snape, se apaixonar por ele, e então ser confrontado com a realidade final de que ele nunca conheceria o sonserino - nunca poderia abraçá-lo ou compartilhar sorrisos ou olhe com admiração enquanto o menino o surpreende repetidas vezes. Porque ele cometeu um erro imperdoável - seis anos deles.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores, vários primeiros anos saíram correndo do caminho. Ele sabia que devia parecer a morte, encharcado de chuva e chorando e cheio de ódio de si mesmo. A Mulher Gorda teve a coragem de gritar quando ele apareceu, mas James apenas murmurou a senha e disparou escada acima.

"Oleiro!" Evans gritou atrás dele. "Podemos conversar?"

"Agora não, Evans."

"Amanhã então?"

"Tanto faz."

Quando James chutou a porta de seu dormitório, ele estava vazio. Boa. Ele não achava que poderia lidar com qualquer um dos Marotos esta noite. Eles eram apenas um lembrete de todas as coisas horríveis que James tinha feito - as coisas que James planejou, organizou e executou como se fossem uma estratégia de batalha, sem nunca considerar o fato de que seu alvo era apenas um garoto assustado e solitário. Suas “pegadinhas” passavam por sua mente repetidamente. As vezes que ele e Sirius jogaram a bolsa de Snape no lago. As vezes em que ele jogou ingredientes extras no caldeirão de Snape que explodiu e arruinou suas vestes. As maldições que ele lançou para humilhá-lo na frente de seus pares. Os feitiços que ele lançou sem nenhum pensamento para a humanidade de sua vítima. Naquele momento, James foi dominado por um ódio tão intenso por si mesmo que quase vomitou.

Ele desabou em sua cama sem se preocupar em tirar suas vestes molhadas. Ele ouviu passos e fechou os olhos para excluir quem iria aparecer inevitavelmente.

"Prongs, você acabou de ignorar Lily Evans?" Sirius perguntou.

De repente, o esforço necessário para dizer palavras foi demais, e James apenas soltou um gemido de dor e se enrolou de lado.

"Ei, cara, o que aconteceu?" Sirius se sentou no colchão ao lado dele, a preocupação fraternal irradiando dele em ondas. "Você vai pegar um resfriado assim." Quando James não respondeu, Sirius pegou sua varinha e começou a lançar feitiços de secagem. James não tinha energia para detê-lo. Não sabia como dizer que ele merecia ficar doente.

Quando James ainda estava úmido, mas consideravelmente mais seco do que antes, Sirius colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Se precisar de alguém para conversar, estarei aqui."

James se forçou a acenar com a cabeça e dizer: "Feche as cortinas, por favor?"

"Claro, Prongs."

Houve um som de tecido farfalhando, e a luz espreitando pelas pálpebras de James diminuiu. Ele queria dormir, possivelmente para sempre, mas sabia que não seria capaz até que tivesse certeza de que Severus estava bem. Colocando a mão no bolso, ele tirou o Mapa do Maroto. Ele sentiu uma onda momentânea de gratidão por Peter, que pensou em lançar um feitiço impermeabilizante sobre ele.

Quando a tinta apareceu no pergaminho, James procurou o nome que procurara com tanta frequência nos últimos dias. Ainda pairava entre a Estufa Um e o castelo. James olhou para ele, implorando para se mover, por mais de vinte minutos. Finalmente, os personagens de tinta deslizaram pelas portas do castelo e fizeram seu caminho para as masmorras. James soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o nome parou no dormitório da Sonserina, mas ele não o guardou ainda. Ele apenas olhou, imaginando Severus cumprindo sua rotina noturna enquanto as cartas se moviam pela sala. Imaginando se seus olhos ainda estavam inchados. Esperando que ele não tivesse pegado um resfriado. Desejando poder retomar a última hora. James não conseguia pensar em muito que não trocaria por um vira-tempo naquele momento.

Mas ele não tinha um vira-tempo. Ele tinha o mapa. Então ele observou até o nome se acalmar enquanto Severus ia para a cama. E então ele assistiu um pouco mais. Ele olhou para o nome até que a tinta sangrou em seus sonhos. Então ele estava caindo, caindo, caindo em uma escuridão mais solene do que ele poderia suportar.


	7. Chapter 7

James não tinha certeza de que horas ele adormeceu, mas ele acordou na manhã seguinte com seus óculos e o mapa descansando em seu rosto e com uma dor de cabeça assassina. Quando sua tentativa de respirar pelo nariz encontrou resistência, ele percebeu que era de congestão. Tanto para os feitiços de secagem de Padfoot. Ele se perguntou se estava doente o suficiente para ficar na cama durante o dia, mas então se lembrou que era sábado. Obrigado Merlin.

James checou o mapa novamente antes de guardá-lo, esperando ver Severus ainda no dormitório da Sonserina. Quando ele não o viu, ele examinou o mapa até que viu as letras queimadas nas profundezas das masmorras - ao lado de outro nome. Lucius Malfoy . James olhou incrédulo. Malfoy já havia se formado. Não havia razão para ele estar de volta aqui. A menos que--

A menos que ele estivesse recrutando para Você Sabe Quem. James sabia que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts porque Sirius estava brigando com Regulus por causa disso, mas ainda parecia irreal. A guerra estava se desenrolando a seus pés, mas quase ninguém falava sobre isso. Tão culpado quanto James se sentia por machucar Severus, ele não pôde evitar a raiva que o inundou ao saber que Snape estava confraternizando com Comensais da Morte. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele fizesse parte da Gangue Sonserina que intimidava nascidos trouxas e os chamava de calúnias. Severus nunca foi o perpetrador, mas ficava perto deles e certamente nunca os impedia. James não podia desculpar isso de forma alguma, mas ele dificilmente poderia condenar Severus por isso sem ser um hipócrita. Ser um valentão ou um espectador era uma coisa, mas se tornar um Comensal da Morte? Não havia como voltar disso.

Ele realmente achava que estava tudo bem implorar pelo perdão de Lily enquanto brincava com as pessoas que a queriam morta? Ele era tão egoísta? E se ele já fosse um Comensal da Morte? E se enquanto James tentava compensar seus erros - enquanto ele estava se apaixonando por ele --Severus estava planejando um assassinato e passando informações para Você Sabe Quem? James sempre suspeitou que Severus queria se juntar a eles. Era parte da razão pela qual ele não sentia remorso por intimidá-lo até recentemente. Agora que as coisas haviam mudado entre eles, entretanto, ter suas suspeitas confirmadas parecia uma traição.

Talvez houvesse outra explicação. Tirar conclusões precipitadas não ajudaria nenhum dos dois, e embora Severus provavelmente não lhe contasse a verdade, ou mesmo falasse com ele depois da noite anterior, James sabia que não seria capaz de relaxar até que tivesse certeza se Severus realmente era um deles.

As palavras de Severus de alguns dias atrás surgiram em sua cabeça: Você e seus amigos não são os únicos que me intimidam. Talvez Severus estivesse sendo forçado a isso, ou talvez ele estivesse convencido de que era a única maneira de escapar de ser atormentado ou até morto por seus colegas de casa. Afinal, Severus era meio-sangue. O pensamento fez James querer destruir todos os sonserinos ou Comensais da Morte que já machucaram ou coagiram Severus, mas também deu a ele uma negação plausível o suficiente para que sua raiva por Severus desaparecesse - pelo menos até que ele tivesse uma prova. Sua raiva foi instantaneamente substituída por sua própria culpa sufocante, mas era mais fácil de suportar do que a traição, e ele quase deu as boas-vindas ao retorno.

James não sabia quanto tempo ele mentiu ali, acompanhado apenas pelo som de sua fungada, mas em algum momento, as cortinas se abriram para revelar um Remus Lupin.

"Eu peguei algumas torradas da cozinha." Ele colocou o prato na mesa de cabeceira de James. “Estamos indo para Hogsmeade um pouco. Gostaria de vir conosco?" Sem resposta. "Você vai ficar bem sem nós aqui?" Um breve aceno de cabeça. "Alguma coisa que você precisa que façamos para você?" Um aceno de cabeça.

Remus começou a sair, mas James resmungou, "Espere." O som era lamentável e nasal. “Há um saco de galeões no meu porta-malas. Você poderia ... ”Ele espirrou. "Você poderia pedir um novo conjunto de vestes Sonserinas para Severus?"

Remus olhou para ele por um longo tempo. “Claro, Prongs. Faça-nos um favor e vá ver a Madame Pomfrey em algum momento, certo? "

James tentou rir, mas saiu engasgado e ofegante. "Sim, mãe."

As cortinas se fecharam novamente, e James se deixou cair em um sono agitado ...

O resto do dia passou em um borrão de pesadelos, dores de cabeça e lenços. Sirius trouxe o almoço com um comentário provocador sobre “comida de coelho”, mas a preocupação em seus olhos era evidente - especialmente quando a comida ainda estava lá horas depois. Os Marotos impediram Evans de invadir quando ela exigiu vê-lo, e Peter trouxe uma poção da Madame Pomfrey para ele quando James se recusou a visitá-la. James não disse a ele que era porque o nome de Severus Snape estava seguramente guardado na Ala Hospitalar no Mapa do Maroto, mas pelo olhar que Peter deu a ele quando trouxe o frasco, o garotinho teve suas suspeitas.

Quando o domingo chegou, James se forçou a sair da cama, apesar de ainda sentir que havia tijolos em seu crânio. Ele sabia que se parecesse muito patético, Moony o faria ficar em casa esta noite, e James queria estar lá para seu amigo na lua cheia. Ele ainda não saiu do quarto, mas sentou-se, fez a lição de casa e comeu quando Padfoot trouxe para ele.

Naquela noite, eles estremeceram sob a capa da invisibilidade enquanto esperavam que Madame Pomfrey deixasse a Casa dos Gritos. A capa era muito pequena para os três agora que eram mais velhos, então Rabicho estava em forma de rato, empoleirado no ombro de James. Sirius estava olhando para Prongs interrogativamente.

"O que está acontecendo com você tem algo a ver com aquela coisa com o Snivellus ontem?"

James concordou, ciente de que provavelmente estava revelando a verdade, mas incapaz de inventar uma desculpa.

Sirius ponderou sobre isso por um tempo. "Acho que descobri."

James deu a ele um olhar cansado. Ele não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com a perda de seu melhor amigo esta noite no topo de tudo mais, mas ele supôs que talvez o estresse combinado com sua depressão severa e resfriado minguante pudesse simplesmente matá-lo. Isso poderia estar bem.

"Você não queria me dizer," Sirius continuou, "porque estava preocupado que eu enlouquecesse, mas tem tentado fazer amizade com o Snivellus para impressionar a Evans." James o encarou sem expressão. “Só que não funcionou porque ela sabia que era tudo um estratagema, e é por isso que ela queria falar com você. Você está preocupado que ela nunca mais saia com você. " Padfoot parecia tão orgulhoso de si mesmo que James teria rido se ele pudesse fazer tal som.

"Padfoot, isso não é ..."

Mas Madame Pomfrey estava voltando para o castelo então, então Sirius o silenciou. Assim que ela está fora de vista, James arranca a capa e a encolhe para caber em suas vestes. E então a lua estava nascendo, eles estavam se transformando, e um uivo estava ecoando na noite.

Como de costume, Sirius estava impaciente para chegar à Ala Hospitalar enquanto James e Peter só queriam dormir. James ansiava por sua cama ainda mais do que normalmente; seu resfriado não tinha sido gentil com ele puxando uma noite inteira no meio do inverno. Moony normalmente fica em coma por pelo menos algumas horas após a transformação, então James ficaria tão feliz em visitá-lo no almoço, mas Sirius insistiu que eles tomassem banho e se trocassem e então corressem para sua cama para vê-lo dormir. Claro, eles cederam. Eles realmente não se importaram, afinal.

Antes de sair pela porta, James pegou o pacote de seu porta-malas e enviou uma nota rápida.

Não posso compensar tudo o mais, mas posso substituir as vestes que estraguei. - J

Ele sabia que Severus ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar com um resfriado porque ficava checando o Mapa. Agora que ele tinha algo tangível para oferecer a ele em vez de culpa sufocante e desculpas desesperadas, James não poderia vê-lo em breve.

Ainda era de manhã cedo, então eles não cruzaram com ninguém nos corredores. James não tinha tido contato com ninguém além dos outros Marotos desde sexta à noite, e ele estava feliz em continuar por mais um tempo. Até os retratos deixavam seus nervos à flor da pele.

Quando eles entraram na Ala Hospitalar, James foi até a cabeceira de Severus. Ele não tinha certeza se estava aliviado ou desapontado porque o menino estava dormindo. Silenciosamente, ele colocou o pacote ao lado das várias poções no carrinho da Madame Pomfrey. Ele sabia que Sirius e Peter já tinham voltado para visitar Remus, então ele ficou mais um momento, de repente precisando se certificar de que Severus estava bem. James notou seu nariz vermelho e sua pele, que estava mais pálida e pegajosa do que o normal. Seu cabelo estava suado e grudado em seu rosto em mechas escuras. Ele inspirou e expirou pela boca como se seu nariz estivesse entupido demais para fazer o contrário.

Apesar de sua doença, James não pode deixar de apreciar o quão pacífico Severus parecia quando dormia. Seus olhos eram suaves em vez de comprimidos, e seus lábios não mantinham mais a tensão de quando ele estava acordado. James afastou o cabelo de Sev de seu rosto, sentindo a queimadura de sua pele sob a ponta dos dedos. Quando Severus não acordou com o gesto, James se abaixou e deu um beijo casto em sua testa.

“Sinto muito,” ele murmurou, beijando seus próprios dedos e pressionando-os na bochecha de Severus. “Vou compensar você de alguma forma. E vou manter minha promessa sobre Evans. ”

Ele se sentiu culpado com a idéia de colocá-la em uma posição insegura se Severus fosse um Comensal da Morte ou se tornasse um, mas decidiu que Severus não a machucaria mesmo que fosse. Ele se importava muito com ela. E James ainda não sabia ao certo se Severus queria algo a ver com Você Sabe Quem. Ele não poderia fazer nenhum julgamento até que tivesse uma prova.

Lembrando-se de um boato de que Comensais da Morte tinham uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo, James puxou a manga de Severus sem pensar. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a pele estava nua. Ele verificou o outro braço também para estar seguro. Apenas carne pálida e veias escuras.

Quando as pálpebras do sonserino começaram a tremer, James saiu, juntando-se aos amigos na outra sala. Moony ainda não havia acordado, mas Sirius estava segurando sua mão, contando-lhe um conto de fadas bruxo, enquanto Peter interrompia periodicamente para corrigir os detalhes. James se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Peter. Sirius, como sempre, estava sentado na cama.

Remus estava terrivelmente pálido, mas seus ferimentos estavam confinados aos poucos lugares onde ele bateu contra as paredes da Casa dos Gritos antes de perceber que sua matilha estava lá. Depois disso, Moony se acalmou e os Marotos se sentiram confortáveis em conduzi-lo para a Floresta Proibida para uma corrida. 

"... e então o mago lançou um feitiço para livrar a garota de sua acne ímpia e personalidade terrível", disse Sirius.

"Foram as verrugas dela", retrucou Peter.

“Que tipo de trouxa de repente fica coberto de verrugas? Um ou dois, eu entendo. Mas uma safra de verrugas? Isso é ridículo. Acne faz muito mais sentido. ”

"As verrugas se espalham! Elas são uma infecção!"

"Você está falando por experiência própria, eu presumo?" Quando Peter enrubesceu e não respondeu, Sirius fez uma careta. "Agora que eu conheço essa informação marcante, imploro que cale a boca e me deixe terminar." Sirius retomou a história em sua voz calmante, e James se viu cochilando com o som.

“É um chinelo, não um chapéu!” Peter guinchou. James quase caiu da cadeira quando o som o acordou de seu cochilo improvisado. "Qual é o sentido de dar um chapéu ao caldeirão?"

"Ficaria adorável," Sirius respondeu indignado. "Moony concordaria se ele estivesse acordado."

“Mas o caldeirão tem um pé que faz barulho quando pula ! O chinelo é necessário para a história! ”

"Por que você não conta então?" Sirius resmungou. Ele se virou para Remus com um olhar estúpido.

"Ele deve levantar em algumas horas, meninos," Madame Pomfrey disse, entrando com um carrinho cheio de poções. "Não faria mal pegar um café da manhã e talvez ir para uma aula ou duas?" Então ela percebeu James e resmungou. "Sr. Potter, você ainda não está bem, não é? Fique longe da minha ala hospitalar até que você não seja mais contagioso - a menos que você queira que eu o amarre a uma cama e force poções em sua garganta? "

James se levantou rapidamente. “Não, obrigado. Eu já vou indo. ”

Ela acenou com a aprovação. “Vou pegar mais algumas poções antes de você ir. Você está terrivelmente pálido. "

James sorriu cansado enquanto a seguia para fora do quarto privado de Moony. “Você sempre sabe como fazer um cara se sentir bem consigo mesmo.”

Ela resmungou mais uma vez, mas deu-lhe um sorriso afetuoso. "Venha me ver se você não estiver se sentindo melhor amanhã."

James pegou as poções oferecidas e inclinou a cabeça para ela. Antes que ele pudesse partir, entretanto, uma pergunta o atingiu. "Madame Pomfrey, por que você não está me amarrando em uma cama de hospital e forçando poções pela minha garganta?"

A mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Eu decidi que não era do interesse do Sr. Snape ter você por perto, Sr. Potter."

"Ele disse algo para você?"

Madame Pomfrey deu a ele um olhar severo. “Ele não precisava. O Sr. Snape esteve na minha ala hospitalar quase tantas vezes quanto o Sr. Lupin, e quase todos eles estiveram de alguma forma conectados a você ou ao Sr. Black. ”

James engoliu em seco, assentindo. "Não pretendo incomodá-lo mais."

Ela bufou. “Eu vou acreditar quando eu ver. Eu tenho uma queda por você porque você cuida tão bem do Sr. Lupin, mas eu não sou gentil com as pessoas que colocam meus alunos em risco. ”

“Eu sei,” ele murmurou. "Obrigado pelas poções."

Ela deu a ele uma última avaliação, e James não sabia dizer se ela estava julgando sua saúde ou seu valor como pessoa, mas eventualmente, ela assentiu. James foi tomado por um peso ainda maior enquanto se dirigia para a saída da Ala Hospitalar. Ele sentiu olhos negros observando cada movimento seu, mas não se atreveu a se virar.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois que James deixou a Ala Hospitalar, ele não conseguiu se preparar para o café da manhã. Ele não queria estar no Salão Principal cercado de pessoas, e ele não queria estar em seu dormitório sozinho com ele mesmo .Ele realmente não queria estar , então andou sem rumo por Hogwarts, pegando qualquer escada ou caminho que aparecesse diante dele. Ele parou quando ficou cara a cara com a águia dourada que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore. Quando a porta de entrada se revelou, ele decidiu que Hogwarts o queria ali por um motivo.

Dumbledore estava mexendo em um objeto estranho quando James entrou. Parecia um pouco com um acendedor de cigarros trouxa, mas vários pedaços foram desconectados do corpo principal e espalhados pela mesa.

"Sr. Potter, ”Dumbledore cumprimentou alegremente. "Sente-se, sente-se."

James obedeceu. "Existe uma razão para você me chamar, senhor?"

“Oh, não fui eu quem te chamou. Hogwarts tem uma maneira de me enviar aqueles que precisam de ajuda. ” Dumbledore largou o isqueiro e olhou para ele através dos óculos. “Há muito peso em sua mente. Talvez eu possa aliviar o fardo. ”

James olhou para as mãos, decidindo o quanto deveria dizer. Ele não queria que o diretor pensasse mal dele. Ele estava acostumado a ser querido e ainda não estava pronto para deixar isso passar. Mas ele também não iria chegar a lugar nenhum sentado em silêncio. "Senhor, eu sou uma pessoa má?"

Dumbledore riu. “Isso levanta mais perguntas do que respostas. Você é uma pessoa má para quem? Que quantidade de atos indelicados garante a classificação de alguém como tal? O seu status de pessoa boa ou má é determinado por ações ou pensamentos? Pelo passado, presente ou futuro? ”

James não sabia o que fazer com isso, então ele disse: “Eu realmente machuquei alguém. Alguém que eu odiava, mas agora me importo muito. E acho que todos, menos eu, puderam ver. ” Ele pensou na expressão desapontada de Madame Pomfrey, e seu estômago apertou.

“Às vezes, é preciso outra perspectiva para ver o erro em nossos caminhos.”

James deu uma risada amarga. “Não deveria ter tomado outra perspectiva para ver o quão fodido era tratar uma pessoa do jeito que eu tratei.” Ele acrescentou um rápido “desculpe” por sua linguagem.

Dumbledore não falou por um longo tempo, então James olhou para ele. Quando o fez, encontrou aqueles olhos azuis olhando para ele com uma clareza e intensidade que nunca tinha visto antes. "Sr. Potter, não acho que você seja uma pessoa ruim. Você fez coisas ruins - coisas imperdoáveis, talvez - mas não cruzou o limiar do não retorno. Você se preocupa profundamente com as pessoas que conquistaram sua boa vontade, e você não pode matar nem mesmo aqueles que você despreza. ” O olhar que Dumbledore deu a ele lembrou o incidente da Casa dos Gritos, e James sentiu outra onda de náusea. Ele quase se esqueceu. Além de intimidação impiedosa por anos, James também, por um momento, considerou deixar Moony matar Severus. A única coisa que o impediu foi saber que Remus não se perdoaria se matasse Severus. Isso o teria destruído.

“Eu fiz isso por Remus,” ele admitiu, odiando a fraqueza em sua voz.

“Seja qual for o motivo, você fez a escolha certa naquela noite. E você está prestes a fazer a escolha certa novamente. ”

James franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu sou?"

"Você busca o perdão do Sr. Snape," Dumbledore começou, ignorando o suspiro de surpresa de James, "mas você esquece que tirou tanto dele, e tirar isso também não resolverá nada."

"Eu não entendo, professor."

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. “Não busque o perdão dele. Busque sua própria redenção. Para fazer isso, você deve dar, sem expectativa de recompensa. Ser uma boa pessoa não é definido pelas opiniões dos indivíduos. É definido por ações repetidas motivadas por cuidado e amor. Não peça perdão. Dê a ele. E se acontecer de você ganhar o perdão dele ao longo do caminho, isso não é um ponto final, mas um sinal de que você está indo na direção certa. ”

James olhou para ele, atordoado em silêncio pela utilidade do conselho. Ele queria falar com alguém, mas sempre acreditou que Dumbledore era um pouco maluco e não esperava receber feedback útil. "Obrigado professor." Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e voltou a mexer. James se levantou de sua cadeira.

"Oh, e Sr. Potter?"

"Sim, professor?"

“O limite que mencionei. Temo que o Sr. Snape logo terá que escolher entre atravessar ou virar as costas para sempre. Talvez sua redenção possa começar ajudando-o a fazer a escolha certa. ”

As mãos de James se fecharam em punhos com o pensamento de que Dumbledore sabia que Você Sabe Quem estava recrutando em sua escola e não estava fazendo nada - nada além de oferecer comentários enigmáticos para alunos como ele, aparentemente. James se perguntou se Dumbledore intencionalmente deixou Lucius Malfoy entrar em Hogwarts. Ele queria gritar com o homem. Por Severus. Para Regulus. Por todos os nascidos trouxas que seriam mortos pelas mãos de alunos pelos quais Dumbledore deveria ser o responsável. Mas ele não tinha energia. Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Enquanto James assistia às aulas da manhã, ele considerou o conselho de Dumbledore. Mesmo quando ganhar o perdão de Severus deixou de ser um jogo para ele, ainda era um prêmio que ele poderia ganhar. Mas se ele continuasse olhando assim, ele nunca poderia realmente merecê-lo de qualquer maneira. Agora que ele havia perdido sua chance, ele teve a oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa. Ele ajudaria Severus de qualquer maneira que pudesse, e ele não pediria perdão. James não conseguia nem se perdoar. Como ele poderia esperar que Severus o fizesse?

Com o coração pesado, mas com um novo objetivo em mente, James se sentiu determinado. Ele já havia substituído as vestes que havia arruinado e continuaria a trabalhar para reunir Lily e Severus. Ele se perguntou se poderia ser como uma daquelas fadas madrinhas das histórias trouxas. Ele ficaria fora da vida de Severus, a menos que pudesse consertar as coisas ou torná-las melhores para ele. Ele ajudaria Severus a se tornar amigo ou cortejar Lily, o que ele preferisse, e compraria coisas legais para ele quando ele precisasse. Isso poderia funcionar, certo? James tentou ignorar a forma como sua mandíbula apertou com o pensamento e voltou sua atenção para o professor.

Ele fez questão de fazer anotações completas para Severus enquanto Sirius e Peter se revezavam para fazer anotações para Moony. James tinha certeza de que os professores aguardavam os dias anteriores e posteriores à lua cheia, já que era a única vez que os Marotos deveriam se comportar. Nenhum deles se atreveria a arriscar detenção na noite da transformação, e Moony os mataria se fossem expulsos da aula quando deveriam estar fazendo anotações para ele.

James sentiu os olhos de Lily nele várias vezes, e na única vez em que ele acidentalmente olhou para ela, o olhar ameaçador que ela deu o lembrou de que ele a tinha ignorado no início do fim de semana. Qualquer conversa que ela estivesse planejando provavelmente seria muito menos divertida agora que sua raiva estava se formando há três dias. Ele se perguntou brevemente sobre o que seria a palestra, mas então a aula começou e ele estava ocupado tomando notas.

Depois da aula, James estava caminhando para a Ala Hospitalar com Peter e Sirius quando Lily finalmente conseguiu falar com ele.

"Oleiro!" ela gritou. "Precisamos ter uma conversa."

James considerou fingir que não podia ouvi-la, mas não queria lidar com a ira dela e sabia que teria que falar com ela se quisesse ajudar Severus. Ele se virou, a apreensão clara em suas feições. “Tudo bem, Evans. Mas eu agradeceria se você pudesse me deixar inteiro. Moony está na Ala Hospitalar, mas prefiro visitá-lo do que me juntar a ele. ”

Lily pareceu simpática por um momento. "Como ele está?"

“Eu não sei ainda. Estávamos a caminho de lá. ”

O rosto de Lily se contorceu enquanto ela lutava contra sua determinação de falar com James naquele momento e seu desejo de que Remus tivesse seus amigos ao seu lado. "Vou fazer isso rápido."

James suspirou e enxotou seus amigos. Ele ofereceu seu braço para Evans, e ela agarrou seu pulso, arrastando-o para a sala de aula vazia mais próxima.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou quando ela o soltou.

Ela cruzou os braços. "Black me disse que você está tentando fazer amizade com Severus para me fazer gostar de você."

James gemeu. “É disso que se trata? Merlin, por que todo mundo pensa que estou fazendo isso por você? "

Evans piscou. "Você não é?"

James olhou para ela com uma acusação mal disfarçada. “Você o abandonou quando ele mais precisava de um amigo e agora tem a audácia de pensar que ele é apenas uma ferramenta para ganhar seu afeto?”

Os olhos de Lily brilharam com fogo. “Eu o abandonei? Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim. Tentei ajudá-lo, e ele deixou claro que não tem utilidade para pessoas como eu. ”

"Eu não-" James fechou os olhos. “Eu sei como ele te chamou. E você não merecia isso. Mas Severus não quis dizer isso. Ele só disse isso porque eu o forcei muito longe. ”

"Desde quando vocês dois se identificam pelo primeiro nome?" ela retrucou.

"Desde que tirei minha cabeça da minha bunda e me desculpei!"

Evans pareceu surpreso, mas ela não amoleceu. “Eu não vou me desculpar com ele. Ele é quem precisa se desculpar comigo. ”

"Ele tem!" James disse, repentinamente zangado por ninguém poder ver Severus do jeito que ele viu. “Ele ficou do lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória todas as noites pelo resto do ano passado, mesmo que isso significasse ser provocado e assediado por Sirius, Peter e eu, tudo porque ele queria que você soubesse o quanto ele lamentava. E tenho certeza de que os amigos sonserinos dele também não gostaram que ele implorasse aos seus pés. "

Lily fez uma careta. "Isso não é problema meu. Eu disse a ele para não ser amigo daqueles idiotas. ”

James riu amargamente. “De quem ele deveria ser amigo, então? Todo mundo o odeia, independentemente de sua casa. E mesmo se ele pudesse sobreviver em Hogwarts sozinho, ele ainda teria que dormir no mesmo quarto que Avery, Mulciber, Rosier e Wilkes todas as noites, então ele muito melhor estaria do lado bom deles do que do mal. ”

“Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esta guerra é maior do que alianças no pátio da escola.” A voz de Lily estava mortalmente calma. “Se Severus passa seu tempo com aspirantes a Comensais da Morte, então quando nos formarmos, ele vai acabar lutando por Você Sabe Quem. Caso você tenha esquecido, os Comensais da Morte matam nascidos trouxas. Isso significa que minha família e eu estaremos no topo de sua lista de alvos. Você é um sangue puro, então talvez você possa simplesmente ignorar o que está acontecendo no mundo, mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de estar menos do que três passos à frente de Você Sabe Quem e seus lacaios. Às vezes, isso significa fazer escolhas difíceis. ” Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Lily agora, se não em sua voz. “Você acha que eu não gostaria de poder simplesmente perdoá-lo e seguir em frente? Você acha que eu não sinto falta dele? Ele era meu amigo mais antigo - meu melhor amigo. Mas ele provou que não é mais uma pessoa segura e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. ”

James suspirou, sentindo o peso da guerra mais pesado em sua mente do que nunca. “Eu não posso te pedir para colocar Severus antes de sua família ou, Merlin, de sua vida. É só ... - ele fez uma pausa para organizar seus pensamentos. “Se não podemos estar lá para ele agora, quando as apostas são menores do que eles estarão lá fora, então como ele pode acreditar que nós vamos protegê-lo? Ele não é um puro-sangue e não tem riqueza ou um nome de família poderoso. A única maneira de ele ter uma chance é por meio de seus amigos, e agora, as únicas pessoas com quem ele pode contar são os outros sonserinos. Não estou dizendo que você deve esquecer a guerra ou esquecer o que ele disse a você. Só acho que é importante que você entenda que somos sua única chance de um futuro diferente. Se o abandonarmos, estaremos garantindo seu destino como um Comensal da Morte. ”

Lily hesitou por um momento, e James pensou que ela fosse ceder, mas então ela balançou a cabeça ferozmente. "Não. Você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode colocar essa responsabilidade sobre mim. Não será minha culpa se ele escolher se associar com assassinos e supremacistas puro-sangue. Será seu. Algumas pessoas têm muitas dificuldades na vida, mas nossas escolhas nos tornam quem somos. Ele não escolheu ter uma vida familiar de merda, mas eu não escolhi ser uma nascida trouxa, e se ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte, isso é culpa dele. Não vou carregar esse fardo comigo pelo resto da minha vida. Talvez você me culpe, ou talvez ele, mas não vou me culpar. ”

James a encarou por vários momentos antes de dizer baixinho, “Ele não te culpa. Ele me culpa. Para tudo." Ele deu uma risada amarga. “Eu também me culpo. Eu pensei que estava sendo altruísta pela primeira vez, tentando tornar as coisas melhores para ele, mas acho que ainda estou apenas tentando aliviar minha própria culpa. ” Mil emoções passaram por sua mente. "Eu sinto Muito. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. ” Ele deu a ela um sorriso triste. "Eu entendo se você nunca o perdoar, e eu sei que você não dá a mínima para mim, mas significaria muito para mim se você pelo menos o ouvisse."

Lily parecia surpresa com a exibição de vulnerabilidade dele. James também estava um pouco surpreso. Ela finalmente deu um breve aceno de cabeça. "Vou pensar sobre isso." Com isso, ela saiu da sala.

James afundou em uma cadeira e baixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele pensou em Moony antes de decidir que Padfoot e Rabicho seriam companhia o suficiente. Depois dessa conversa, James não estava exatamente com a mentalidade certa para boas maneiras alegres ao lado da cama. Sua mente estava presa no desenvolvimento da guerra, em sua própria culpa e no desespero de sua situação. Como ele poderia tornar as coisas melhores para Severus sem fazer com que Lily o perdoasse? Como ele poderia pedir a Lily para perdoar Severus quando ela tinha um bom motivo para ficar longe? Como ele deveria se “redimir” como Dumbledore disse se não conseguia fazer uma única boa ação, muito menos uma vida inteira delas? Ele não tinha respostas para nenhuma de suas perguntas, mas ele as confundiu em um silêncio desesperado até o almoço terminar. Depois, ele não queria nada mais do que rastejar de volta para a cama, mas ele se forçou a ir para a aula. Ele ainda tinha anotações para fazer, afinal.


	9. Chapter 9

O resto do dia passou sem incidentes. James pegou Lily olhando para ele várias vezes, mas pela primeira vez, ele não pensou em provocá-la por isso - nem mesmo para mostrar. Sirius e Peter ainda estavam olhando para ele como se ele estivesse morrendo de uma maldição de sangue, mas sua saúde estava melhorando lentamente, então ele estava começando a se sentir um pouco mais como ele mesmo. 

Decidindo passar o jantar com Moony desde que tinha saído na hora do almoço, James parou na cozinha para pegar um pouco de comida. 

"Você vai querer o de costume, senhor?" perguntou um elfo doméstico. 

James quase vacilou com a pergunta, odiando a lembrança de como as coisas estavam indo bem alguns dias antes. "Sim", disse ele. “Mas adicione um sanduíche extra com carne e queijo - e algo com chocolate para a sobremesa.”

Antes de James entrar na Ala Hospitalar, ele puxou sua capa de invisibilidade. Era mais simbólico do que qualquer coisa, já que Severus saberia que era ele, mas ele gostou da ideia de ser anônimo enquanto dava sua ajuda. Isso o ajudaria a manter o conselho de Dumbledore em mente.

Quando ele entrou, Severus estava dormindo novamente. James franziu a testa quando percebeu que as vestes ainda estavam em seu pacote, mas talvez o sonserino tivesse dormido o dia todo e não tivesse notado ainda. Com cuidado, ele colocou a poção vitamínica e o sanduíche não-vegan ao lado das anotações que havia feito naquele dia. Ele sabia que Pomfrey poderia dar a Severus todas as poções de que precisava e comida também, mas parecia importante continuar seu pequeno ritual. Ele deu uma olhada na forma adormecida de Severus antes de ir para o quarto de Moony.

Remus estava bem acordado, mas ainda parecia que tinha sido pisoteado por hipogrifos. James jogou para ele o bolo de chocolate que os elfos domésticos empacotaram e se sentou na cadeira. 

Mesmo em seu estado ferido, Remus o pegou facilmente com seus reflexos de lobisomem. “Este é o meu Maroto favorito.”

"Bem, estou lisonjeado, mas ambos sabemos que não é verdade."

Remus sorriu enquanto desembrulhava o bolo. "Vou dizer o que for preciso para manter o chocolate vindo."

James sorriu. "Se você disser qualquer coisa que se pareça com uma declaração de amor a Padfoot, ele se casará com você sob uma cachoeira de chocolate e abrirá um abrigo para sapos de chocolate indesejados em sua homenagem."

“Embora seja uma imagem atraente, estou preocupado que você esteja supondo que sapos de chocolate estão vivos - e também que colocar qualquer coisa feita de chocolate ao meu alcance pode ser considerado 'abrigo'.”

James riu. "Bem, ele vai comprar uma fábrica de chocolate para você."

"Mmm ... assim é melhor." Remus mordiscou o bolo com reverência. 

James pegou seu sanduíche e não resistiu à vontade de cortá-lo em dois. Ele guardou uma metade antes de cavar na outra. "Então, o que eu perdi no almoço?"

"Uma longa lista de teorias da conspiração que Padfoot inventou para explicar por que você está agindo ... do jeito que tem agido ultimamente." 

James animou-se esperançoso. "Algum bom?"

"Eu mesmo gostava bastante da acusação de que uma horda de Wrackspurts invadiu seu cérebro e agora está controlando todos os seus movimentos."

"Que diabos é um Wrackspurt?"

"Nenhuma idéia. Eu acho que eles são aquelas criaturas que a maluca Ravenclaw está sempre falando. Qual o nome dele?"

"Xantofila", disse James com confiança.

“Esse é o pigmento amarelo nas gemas de ovo.”

"Por que, em nome de Merlin, você sabe disso?" Quando Remus abriu a boca, James o interrompeu. “Não, não responda isso. Temo saber o que você vai dizer. " Ele fez uma pausa dramática, antes de sussurrar, “ Livros ”, com tanto horror quanto ele conseguiu.

"Muito engraçado." Remus agora estava pegando migalhas de chocolate dos lençóis da cama e colocando-as na boca. "Sirius não chegou perto da verdade, é claro, o vira-lata alheio, mas eu mesmo estive me perguntando sobre o seu comportamento."

James deixou cair a cabeça contra o topo da cadeira. "Eu sou um idiota de merda e também, possivelmente, a pessoa mais terrível viva."

"Acontece que eu sei pessoalmente que nada disso é verdade."

"Eu estraguei tudo." Quando não houve resposta, James ergueu a cabeça para encontrar Remus olhando para ele . Foi um visual que Remus criou especificamente para James e Sirius quando eles estavam sendo particularmente obstinados ou melodramáticos, como ambos costumavam fazer. “Não estou exagerando desta vez!” ele se opôs. "Severus está com raiva de mim - provavelmente permanentemente - e eu acho que Lily também."

"Então nada mudou," disse Remus.

James jogou um pedaço de alface perdido nele. "Estou falando sério."

"Não, você é o James."

Se Remus já não estivesse na Ala Hospitalar com ferimentos graves, James o teria estrangulado. “O que aconteceu com o simpático e compassivo Moony que eu estava tão ansioso para ver?”

“Um lobo quebrou todos os seus ossos e o arrastou pela floresta no meio da noite. Ele não tem energia para lidar com o drama de Potter. ”

"Não é drama", retrucou James. "É ... é ..." James tinha quase certeza de que Remus estava levantando uma sobrancelha, mas sua testa estava envolta em bandagens, então ele não sabia dizer. "Certo, tudo bem. É um drama. Mas é horrível , Moony. ”

"Bem, seja o que for, tenho certeza de que não é tão desesperador quanto você está fazendo parecer." Sua expressão se suavizou. "Independentemente do que você possa pensar, você é realmente uma pessoa excelente na maioria das vezes, James."

“E o resto do tempo eu sou um monstro,” James murmurou.

O lábio de Remus se contraiu. “Pode-se dizer o mesmo de mim. Mas eu tenho aversão suficiente por nós dois, você não acha? " 

"Moony", disse James, saindo de sua miséria e entrando no modo de conversa animada. "Você não é um monstro e certamente não pode se culpar por ..."

"Mas eu estou, e eu quero." Quando James abriu a boca novamente para protestar, Remus continuou, "Vê como é frustrante quando alguém de quem você gosta simplifica toda a sua existência até suas piores partes?" James fechou a boca. “Não faça isso com você mesmo. Para mim, se não for para você. Você fez coisas ruins. Cresça com eles e supere isso. ” Remus amassou o embrulho do bolo e o colocou em seu carrinho de remédios. “Agora, me explique o que eu perdi em Transfiguração. Não estou acordado o suficiente para decifrar a caligrafia ridícula de Padfoot. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou apenas com o nariz entupido e um pouco de dor de cabeça. Para seu alívio, a náusea e a dor no peito que ele vinha lutando nos últimos dias mal eram perceptíveis. Ele supôs que Moony devia agradecer por isso, então ele selecionou as melhores peças de seu estoque secreto de chocolate (especificamente para ocasiões como essas) e foi para a Ala Hospitalar para expressar sua gratidão. 

Ele acordava cedo, então os outros Marotos ainda não haviam acordado, e o resto do castelo parecia estar dormindo também. Por causa disso, seu coração parou ao som da voz abafada que o saudou quando ele entrou na Ala Hospitalar.

"Potter." 

James se virou para ver Severus acordado e olhando para ele. A visão teria sido cômica se as entranhas de James não estivessem se despedaçando. Apenas a cabeça de Severus estava visível já que o resto dele estava enfiado sob os cobertores, mas o pacote foi desembrulhado ao lado dele. 

"Hum, oi", disse James sem jeito. Quando Severus apenas continuou olhando para ele, James puxou uma cadeira. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Em nenhum lugar de seu plano ele explicou o que faria se Severus o chamasse. Ele presumiu que o sonserino nunca mais falaria com ele. De repente, todos os seus votos de manter distância e apenas a ajuda de longe desapareceram de sua mente. 

Severus continuou a não dizer nada, mas sua boca se torceu como se ele estivesse tentando formar palavras. “Eu não preciso da sua caridade,” ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

James inclinou a cabeça. “Não é caridade se é minha culpa que você foi arruinado. Acabei de substituí-los. ” Ele sabia o que Severus estava pensando pela expressão tensa em seu rosto: as substituições eram mais legais do que quaisquer vestes que o sonserino possuía. Depois de uma leve hesitação, Severus assentiu. James não tinha certeza se deveria partir agora ou se Severus queria que ele ficasse. Ele provavelmente tinha mais alguns minutos antes que Pomfrey o visse lá e o expulsasse de sua preciosa Ala Hospitalar, mas ele não queria deixar Severus desconfortável, então ele se levantou para sair.

"Potter," Severus disse novamente, desta vez com curiosidade ao invés de indignação.

"Sim?"

A boca de Severus se contraiu novamente com palavras não ditas. Ele tossiu uma vez e teve um ataque de tosse que durou vários segundos. Quando ele se recuperou, ele encontrou o olhar de James firmemente. “Ontem, quando você deixou o pacote, parece que me lembro de você ...” ele parou, sem saber como terminar. 

“Eu falei sério sobre ajudar a fazer Lily te perdoar. Mesmo se você não me quiser mais por perto. Vou continuar tentando. Você nem mesmo terá que falar comigo de novo se não quiser. "

Severus balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. “Não, não é isso que eu—” Ele limpou a garganta, mas não fez seu congestionamento menos audível. "Você me beijou."

"Oh", disse James, sentindo um rubor subir por seu pescoço. "Certo, hum, desculpe." Ele gemeu, sabendo que tinha fodido tudo de novo. “Eu sei que você disse que queria que eu te deixasse em paz e tudo mais, então provavelmente não era algo com que você se sentia confortável. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você parecia tão em paz e eu ... "

"Potter, cale a boca," Severus interrompeu, a diversão tingindo sua voz. James exalou de alívio. Severus rir dele era algo com que ele poderia lidar. Severus se sentindo ferido ou violado, ele não conseguia. Ele se perguntou por que o sonserino não perguntou o que James estava fazendo com suas mangas. Talvez ele apenas tenha pensado que James estava enlouquecendo. Ou talvez ele não quisesse lidar com o tema dos Comensais da Morte ou Você Sabe Quem. Por mais que James quisesse respostas, ele também não queria estragar o momento. 

Ele afundou na cadeira novamente, confiante de que Severus não queria que ele saísse, mas sem saber exatamente onde eles estavam. "Eu entendo se você nunca mais quiser me ver de novo, mas eu esperava que o fato de você não ter me enfeitiçado ainda signifique que está disposto a me dar outra chance?" Severus o estudou por um longo momento, e James não pôde deixar de divagar para preencher o silêncio desconfortável. "Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos ter uma palavra de segurança para que eu saiba quando estou fazendo algo errado ou machucando você, e posso parar antes de foder tudo de novo--"

“Não são palavras seguras para sexo?” Severus perguntou.

James ficou vermelho de novo e, uau, ele realmente deveria ter ficado na cama hoje, porque ele claramente não era capaz de sair em público. "Eu não estou propondo a você", disse ele o mais uniformemente que conseguiu. Então, percebendo o sorriso malicioso de Severus, ele acrescentou, "Embora eu não diria 'não' se você estiver oferecendo." Foi a vez de Sev corar, e James riu disso. "Brincando!" Tipo de. 

Quando Severus deu a ele um olhar que poderia ser melhor descrito como exasperação afetuosa, James sentiu o vazio dos últimos dias lentamente se esvaindo. "Então o que você diz?" ele perguntou, incapaz de esconder seus nervos.

"Abacaxi", Severus falou lentamente. 

"O que?" James se perguntou se sua mente finalmente desistiu do estresse dos últimos dias.

Os lábios de Severus se contraíram. “Nossa palavra de segurança.” 

James sorriu. "Parece perfeito." 

Bem na hora, Madame Pomfrey gritou, “Sr. Potter, afaste-se do meu paciente neste instante! "

“Eu estava pegando algumas poções do carrinho,” ele mentiu, enfiando algumas em suas vestes aleatoriamente. James levou a mão de Severus aos lábios e deu um beijo rápido em seus dedos. "Jantar hoje a noite?"

Severus nem mesmo corou dessa vez, irritação clara em seus traços. "Eu ainda estarei aqui esta noite, seu idiota."

James engasgou. “Você não pode simplesmente me dizer . Onde está o desafio nisso? Levá-lo de volta."

Severus revirou os olhos. "Bem. Estarei em um local misterioso que não pode ser divulgado neste momento. ”

James sorriu docemente. "Muito melhor." Seus olhos se arregalaram quando as mãos de Pomfrey se fecharam em volta de seus ombros e o ergueu de sua cadeira. Ele percebeu que não tinha entregado o chocolate de Remus, mas ele supôs que poderia esperar até o almoço. 

“Vá embora, Sr. Potter,” ela cortou, arrastando-o para fora da porta. "E--"

"Não volte até que eu não seja mais um risco para seus pacientes", concluiu James com uma piscadela. "Eu sei o que fazer."


	10. Chapter 10

As aulas pareciam se arrastar para sempre enquanto James esperava ansiosamente pelo jantar com Severus naquela noite. A única coisa que o impedia de perder o controle completamente era sua tarefa de tomar notas. Ele teria que copiar as anotações de Poções em uma nova folha de papel mais tarde porque ele acidentalmente começou a rabiscar pequenos corações na página. 

Ele não sabia onde ele e Severus estavam, mas onde quer que fosse, era melhor do que onde eles estavam horas antes, e James sentiu como se a vida tivesse sido soprada de volta para ele. Cheio de felicidade inesperada, James perseguiu Lily depois da aula. 

“Evans,” ele cumprimentou, encostando-se na parede de pedra da maneira mais sexy que conseguiu. Afinal, eles estavam em público e ele tinha uma reputação a manter. 

Ela revirou os olhos. "O quê, Potter?"

“Eu estava esperando por um acompanhamento depois de ontem,” ele disse vagamente, amando a maneira como os amigos de Lily olharam para ela com surpresa, acreditando que seu encontro foi de um tipo mais sensual. 

Ela parecia querer azará-lo, mas, aparentemente, ela queria falar mais com ele, porque ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada. Ele a seguiu até uma sala de aula não utilizada e fechou a porta atrás deles. 

Ela se virou para ele. "Você estava certo."

"Eu estava - o quê?"

“Você estava certo,” ela repetiu, desta vez com tristeza óbvia. “Severus é responsável por fazer suas próprias escolhas, mas esta pode ser sua última chance de algo além de seguir Você Sabe Quem. Eu me importo com ele, e se houver alguma chance de impedi-lo de se tornar ... isso ... então eu quero tentar. ” Ela afundou em uma cadeira, deixando cair a cabeça entre as mãos. “Eu nem havia considerado o quão sozinho ele deve se sentir. Quão poucas opções ele tem. E obviamente isso não o desculpa, porque ter poucas opções não significa que você deve considerar o assassinato em série como um deles, mas ... eu simplesmente estou com tanto medo. Os professores não estão falando sobre isso nem oferecendo aconselhamento, e todos estão tentando se distrair em vez de lidar com o que está acontecendo, mas não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Todas as manhãs no jornal, há outra família trouxa morta. Eu me sinto mal desde o momento em que acordo até que posso verificar que não é o nome de Petúnia, ou dos meus pais, e então me sinto mal de novo por ter sido aliviada quando a família de alguém morreu. Aliviado porque outra pessoa não teve sorte desta vez. ”

Ela levantou a cabeça e passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos. “Mas Sev nem mesmo tem uma família - não o tipo que as pessoas deveriam ter. Eu era tudo que ele tinha e o deixei. Parte disso era o medo, mas quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu percebo que uma parte maior era o orgulho. Eu odiei o fato de tê-lo defendido por tanto tempo, mesmo quando todos me disseram que eu era ingênua por confiar em um sonserino, e então ele provou que eles estavam bem. ” Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando conter as lágrimas. “Devíamos estar sempre presentes um para o outro, e desisti dele - por causa de um erro . Deus, eu não posso acreditar que demorou a falar com Black e ter você gritando comigo para eu perceber. Eu sou um amigo horrível. ”

"Não", disse James rapidamente, envolvendo um braço em volta dela para confortá-la. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela o deixou. “Você não é um amigo horrível. Você foi ferido, e por um bom motivo. Você não pode se culpar por nada disso. ” Ele esfregou pequenos círculos nas costas dela. O resto da frase foi registrado, e ele perguntou: "Você disse que conversou com Sirius sobre isso?"

Lily riu entrecortada. "Sim. Quem teria pensado, certo? Mas ele percebeu que eu estava chateado e deu alguns conselhos úteis. Acho que ele está lidando com algo semelhante com seu irmão. Ele me disse que às vezes as pessoas com quem você se preocupa fazem escolhas ruins, mas se você as ama, não desista delas. Você os apóia e os ajuda a fazer os corretos. ” 

"Uau", disse James inexpressivamente. "Isso é ... surpreendentemente atencioso para ele."

"Sim, foi. Isso me fez pensar se talvez eu tenha sido muito duro com muitas pessoas. ” Ela o cutucou de lado. "Você incluiu." 

James balançou a cabeça. “Eu merecia tudo e muito mais. Você não sabe sobre algumas das merdas que eu fiz com Severus, mas ... ”Ele respirou fundo. “Bem, foi realmente fodido. Mesmo que ele me perdoe, não sei se algum dia vou me perdoar. ”

Lily o estuda de perto. "Você deve. Eventualmente. Viver com esse tipo de culpa não é saudável. ”

James sorriu tristemente e a soltou com um último aperto no ombro. "Eu sei."

Lily estava olhando para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. "Quando você ficou tão maduro, James Potter?"

Ele pensou em como seu eu mais jovem aplaudiu as palavras dela - orgulhoso por finalmente ter ganhado o respeito dela e se perguntando se ele estava perto de entrar em suas calças. Mas ele não sentia nada disso agora. Em vez disso, ele apenas se sentia velho. Na esperança de apagar o sentimento indesejado, ele agarrou o peito com horror. "Eu? Maduro? Como você ousa proferir tal calúnia? "

Lily revirou os olhos, lentamente se recuperando das emoções pesadas que a conversa havia tirado dela. “Eu retiro o que disse. Honestamente, estou surpreso. No bom sentido, pelo menos uma vez. ” Ela parecia um pouco enojada com o pensamento.

James deu a ela um sorriso esperançoso. “Isso significa que você falará com ele? Ele está na Ala Hospitalar com um resfriado e tenho certeza que ficará feliz em vê-lo. Bem, Severus - feliz de qualquer maneira. "

Lily riu em compreensão e lançou um rápido tempus. “Sim, vou falar com ele, mas tenho que me encontrar com Alice sobre uma tarefa de Feitiços em dez minutos. Se ele ainda estiver na Ala Hospitalar esta noite, vou apenas dar uma passada para vê-lo durante o jantar. ” Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando James fez uma careta. “O que é, Potter? Há algo de errado com esse tempo? ”

James tentou disfarçar sua reação com uma de indiferença. "Não, está bem. Eu estava planejando levar o jantar para ele como costumo fazer, mas isso é mais importante. Eu posso esperar lá fora até que você termine sua feliz reunião. "

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você tem fugido de seus amigos para jantar com Severus?"

James enrubesceu. “Bem, não mais. Quer dizer, não a parte sorrateira. Remus e Peter sabem disso, e acho que Sirius também. E acabei de trazer comida para ele porque ele não se alimenta direito e é sempre muito esquelético. Você sabe que ele não vem ao Salão Principal o suficiente e, quando vem, quase não come nada. Não é grande coisa, Evans, realmente ... ”

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh meu Deus."

\- O que quer que você esteja pensando ... - interrompeu James, sentindo-se nervoso de repente.

"Vocês dois estão namorando?"

"O que? Não, ele me odeia. Ele certamente não se sente que por mim “.

Lily deu a ele um sorriso presunçoso. “Mas você quer namorar,” ela corrigiu. "Você gosta dele." James baixou o olhar para encarar seus sapatos, limpando a garganta sem jeito. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, ela estava olhando para ele maravilhada. "Santo Merlin, você está apaixonado por ele." Ela balançou a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar. “E quando eu estava começando a pensar ...” 

A voz dela foi cortada, mas James já estava boquiaberto. Um sorriso lento apareceu em seu rosto enquanto o horror enchia as feições de Lily. 

"James Potter, não se atreva -"

"Você gosta de mim, Evans." 

"Eu não--"

“Você finalmente cedeu ao meu charme e carisma.”

"Isso não é o que eu era--"

“Não se preocupe, Evans. Não é sua culpa. Todo mundo faz, mais cedo ou mais tarde. ”

"Oleiro!" 

Ele se escondeu atrás da porta quando ela lançou um feitiço em sua direção, a cabeça de fora para que ele pudesse ver a fúria gloriosa em seu rosto. "Vejo você na Ala Hospitalar esta noite." Ele a ouviu gritar de indignação atrás da porta fechada enquanto caminhava para a Ala Hospitalar com um sorriso nos lábios. 

Quando James alcançou a entrada, ele espiou dentro para se certificar de que a barra estava limpa antes de caminhar até a cama de Severus no hospital. Não seria bom que Pomfrey o expulsasse novamente. O chocolate derreteria se ficasse mais tempo em seu bolso, e então ele teria que se esgueirar para a Dedosdemel para agradecer a Remus, o que era mais excitante do que ele esperava no momento. 

Severus estava parecendo muito melhor do que antes, e James poderia dizer que ele havia tomado banho porque seu cabelo estava uma bagunça crespa.

James sentiu seu coração palpitar com a visão. "Não há condicionador nos chuveiros da Ala Hospitalar?" James perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira anterior.

Severus fez uma careta para ele. “Estou doente, Potter. Você deve zombar de mim também? "

James deu a ele um sorriso suave. “Eu não estou zombando. Eu acho isso fofo. ” Severus bufou, mas não fez nenhum comentário. "Posso tocar?" James perguntou, tendo o cuidado de ter o consentimento antes de entrar no espaço pessoal do Sonserino. Ele não podia arriscar outro erro como sexta à noite. 

Severus o olhou com cautela, mas assentiu. James estendeu a mão e arrastou os dedos pelo cabelo crespo e fofo. Incapaz de se conter, ele deixou sua mão viajar mais fundo no cabelo de Severus, coçando seu couro cabeludo levemente com as pontas dos dedos. Severus deixou seus olhos se fecharem enquanto pressionava o toque. James queria beijar seu rosto adorável, mas se conteve com muito esforço. 

"Tudo bem se tivermos companhia hoje à noite no jantar?"

Os olhos de Severus se abriram com cautela. "Depende. Se for Black e Pettigrew, certamente não. ”

James riu, removendo sua mão com relutância. “Não, eles não. Como soa Lily Evans? ”

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram, mais esperançosos do que James jamais o vira. "Lírio?"

“Sim, Sev,” James disse, antes de tossir e se corrigir, “Severus. Falei com ela e ela está pronta para lhe dar outra chance. ”

Severus estreitou os olhos. "O que você disse a ela?"

James esfregou a nuca. “Bem, é uma espécie de borrão, na verdade. Eu poderia ter gritado com ela. Um pouco."

Severus parecia escandalizado, mas seu prazer com o possível perdão de Lily aparentemente anulou qualquer preocupação com os métodos de James. Ele estava sorrindo suavemente, uma expressão à qual claramente não estava acostumado. Seus lábios pareciam um pouco como se estivessem sendo controlados por um titereiro, mas James nunca tinha visto nada mais perfeito. 

"James?" ele disse depois de um tempo. O grifinório tinha certeza de que Severus iria chamá-lo por encará-lo, mas em vez disso, ele apenas disse: "Você pode me chamar de 'Sev' se quiser."

James achou que seu coração poderia explodir no peito. Ele se inclinou e beijou-o na testa, deixando o sonserino corando e carrancudo ao mesmo tempo. "Vou entrar e verificar Moony, mas vejo você hoje à noite." 

Antes que James pudesse sair, Severus falou, fazendo-o parar. "Eu não te perdoei." James se virou para olhar para ele. As feições de Sev se contorceram, mas James não sabia quais emoções estavam presentes. "Não conseguimos terminar nossa conversa mais cedo porque Madame Pomfrey interrompeu, mas eu precisava dizer isso." Ele olhou para o local onde a parede encontrava o chão. “Tenho usado Legilimência em você. Comecei a ensinar para mim mesma quando tinha onze anos. Eu queria proteger minha mãe, mas sabia que ela não deixaria meu pai. Não quando ela desistiu de sua família, sua herança, tudo por ele. Ela era orgulhosa demais para dizer que cometeu um erro. Então, eu me treinei para ler seus pensamentos, perceber seus diferentes estados de espírito, para que eu pudesse dissipar a situação ou deixá-lo inconsciente antes que ele a machucasse. Nem sempre funcionou. Às vezes, ele me sentia mexendo em seus pensamentos e me batia. Às vezes, mesmo saber o que ele iria fazer não era o suficiente para descobrir como impedi-lo. Mas ajudou. Isso me deu algum senso de controle. ” 

James engoliu em seco, incapaz de entender a vida doméstica de que Severus falava. Ele tinha ouvido uma sugestão disso naquela noite na chuva, mas sua própria culpa roubou o peso de seu foco. Agora, ele sentiu um arrepio profundo puxando cada aspecto de seu ser.

“Quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, meu primeiro pensamento foi para minha mãe. Eu estava com medo de que se eu a deixasse lá sozinha com ele, ele a matasse. Mas quando eu disse a ela que não queria ir, ela disse: 'Não jogue sua vida fora por mim. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, mas Hogwarts é sua melhor chance de escapar de tudo isso. Você estará seguro lá. '”Os olhos de Severus estavam brilhando com a memória. “Fiz para mim mesma um calendário em um pedaço de papel e contei os dias até que eu começasse em Hogwarts - até que eu estivesse longe dele.” Ele olhou para James finalmente. "E então eu cheguei aqui, e você transformou meu porto seguro no inferno." A amargura em suas palavras fez a garganta de James se contrair, mas foram as lágrimas, caindo em riachos, que fizeram seu coração se partir. “Achei que era meu pai que estava fodido, mas você me tratou da mesma forma e comecei a me perguntar se era eu. Se eu merecesse, por algum motivo, por ser pobre, ou feio, ou meio-sangue. ” James estava chorando agora também, mas a pequena parte dele que queria que Severus parasse foi dominada pela parte maior que desejava que as palavras fossem maldições que o cortassem em pedaços. 

“Alguns sonserinos cuidaram de mim por obrigação com sua casa ou respeito por minhas habilidades, mas Lily era a única pessoa que realmente parecia pensar que eu tinha algum valor. Quando estava com ela, não me odiava tanto. Parei de acreditar que havia algo errado comigo e, em vez disso, comecei a ficar com raiva de você. Quando olhei em seus pensamentos, senti as mesmas coisas que senti em meu pai: raiva, ódio, satisfação cruel. Eu sabia que você era um monstro, e ninguém mais parecia ver isso. Isso me fez sentir paranóico e louco - Severus interrompeu abruptamente, tossindo por tanto tempo que James considerou chamar Pomfrey. Quando ele se recuperou, seus olhos estavam grudados na junção do chão da parede mais uma vez. "E então aconteceu o ano passado, e Lily me deixou também, e tive certeza de que meu pai estava certo - que você estava certo - e que eu estava louca por achar que merecia algo melhor. Porque eu magoei a única pessoa que foi gentil comigo, sem segundas intenções. ”

“Sev--”

Severus o interrompeu com um olhar. “Eu não acredito mais nisso. Demorou meses, mas eu finalmente percebi que a razão pela qual Lily ir embora doía tanto é que eu sabia que merecia. E isso tornou mais fácil ver que nunca mereci o que você fez comigo. Eu te odiei mais do que nunca depois disso - porque eu te culpei por tudo. Por arruinar Hogwarts, por levar Lily embora, por me fazer me odiar por tanto tempo. Era fácil odiar você porque isso significava que eu não precisava mais me odiar. Severus respirou fundo. - E então você apareceu na minha mesa na biblioteca. As sobrancelhas de Sev se franziram, como se James fosse um quebra-cabeça particularmente difícil. “No começo eu achei que se eu apenas tocasse você eventualmente ficaria entediado e pararia, ou você faria sua brincadeira e acabaria com isso. Mas você não pregou uma peça, e você não saiu,

James se perguntou pelo fato de não se sentir violado ao pensar em Severus lendo sua mente. Depois do que ouviu, ele não podia culpar o sonserino por não confiar nele. Ele não tinha certeza se ele culparia Severus por lançar a Maldição Cruciatus nele. Pode doer menos do que o que James estava sentindo agora. "O que você achou?" James perguntou baixinho. 

Os lábios de Severus se torceram em uma carranca. "Não tenho certeza. Não é algo que eu reconheço. Mas ficou mais forte nos últimos dias. ”

O coração de James se partiu com a implicação das palavras. Amor , ele queria dizer a Severus. É amor. Mas ele não conseguia fazer sua boca se mover - não conseguia pensar em nada além da triste verdade de que Severus nunca soube como era isso. 

Severus pigarreou novamente. “Acho que se eu fosse outra pessoa, não lhe daria outra chance. Quero que você saiba disso, para que saiba que não merece.

"Eu sei", disse James com voz rouca. 

“Mas é como você disse: não tenho nada a perder. Você não pode me machucar mais do que já fez. E se você acha que pode conseguir que Lily me perdoe ... bem, eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. " Severus voltou seu olhar para James. “Então você pode ter outra chance. Não porque você merece um, mas porque espero que sim, e você é minha melhor chance de conseguir um com Lily. " Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Estamos entendidos?"

James acenou com a cabeça entorpecido. "Sim, estamos limpos." Ele esfregou os olhos para limpar as lágrimas. “Eu sei que não importa porque você não confia em mim e nunca vai me perdoar, mas sinto muito. Eu não ... James deixou escapar um som sufocado. "Como você consegue olhar para mim?" Severus não respondeu, então James apenas repetiu fracamente, "Sinto muito." 

"Vejo você hoje à noite", Severus disse em uma voz cortada.

"Sim." James fungou, suas lágrimas trazendo de volta o incômodo sintoma do resfriado. Ele queria apertar a mão de Sev, mas ele se conteve e se levantou para sair. A poucos passos da cama de hospital de Sev, ele fez uma pausa. Ele sabia que não era seu lugar depois de tudo o que tinha feito, mas ele não podia manter a questão sob controle por mais tempo. "Sev, o que Lucius Malfoy estava fazendo aqui outro dia?" 

Severus empalideceu, mas por outro lado não reagiu. "Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer." 

"Eu sei que ele estava com você." Quando não houve resposta, James sentiu seu coração afundar. Ele sabia que sua decepção era óbvia em seu rosto porque Severus não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. James suspirou. "Eu não - eu não vou entregá-lo para Dumbledore ou algo assim. Eu só não quero colocar Lily em perigo, e se você estiver se juntando aos Comensais da Morte ..."

Severus cerrou os punhos em torno dos lençóis, ainda olhando para baixo. James pensou que não ia dizer nada, mas finalmente, ele sussurrou entrecortado, "Por favor, não diga a ela para não vir."

James engoliu em seco, mas acenou com a cabeça uma vez. “Mais tarde, Severus,” ele disse. E com isso, ele fez o seu caminho até a sala dos fundos da Ala Hospitalar, tentando ignorar as emoções girando em seu intestino.


	11. Chapter 11

James decidiu diversificar esta noite e pedir aos elfos domésticos algo diferente de sanduíches. Quando ele mencionou que Lily Evans também estaria lá, eles se prepararam para preparar a refeição com entusiasmo. Aparentemente, ela era amiga deles. Poucos minutos depois, eles lhe entregaram uma cesta com o dobro do tamanho normal, que ele imediatamente encolheu e colocou no bolso. Ele verificou o mapa por uma questão de tradição antes de seguir para a ala hospitalar. 

Quando ele chegou, Lily estava parada do lado de fora. Enquanto James a observava, ele se perguntou se era errado manter em segredo o que sabia sobre o envolvimento de Severus com os Comensais da Morte. Então ele lembrou a si mesmo que ela sabia melhor do que ninguém - foi por isso que ela manteve distância por tanto tempo - e ela ainda decidiu vir aqui esta noite. Para ajudar Severus. Para salvá-lo disso. Que é o que James teria que fazer também. Ele esperava estar errado, mas agora que sabia a verdade, ele só tinha que ouvir seus próprios conselhos e ajudar Severus a fazer um caminho melhor. 

"Ele não morde", disse James no ouvido de Lily. 

"James!" ela gritou, dando um tapa no ombro dele. "Pensei que não teria que lidar com suas travessuras agora que você rebate para o outro time, mas aparentemente me enganei." 

Ele sorriu. “Aw, Evans. Você sabe que sentiria falta das minhas 'travessuras' se eu parasse de repente. Tenho que desacelerar lentamente para que você não entre em abstinência. ” Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e a conduziu em direção à porta. "Agora, apresse-se e perdoe um ao outro para que eu possa entrar com minha boa aparência e comida requintada e surpreendê-lo."

“Que romântico,” ela riu, deslizando pela porta com consideravelmente menos tensão em suas feições. James se encostou na parede, preparando-se para dar espaço a eles, mas segundos depois, Lily estava de volta. 

“Sev ouviu meu grito quando você me assustou quase até a morte e exigiu que eu te trouxesse para dentro. Aquele tão mandão. ” Ela enlaçou o braço no de James e o arrastou pelas portas.

Severus estava sentado ereto, apoiado em vários travesseiros, e seu cabelo havia caído para um nível mais aceitável de crespo. Havia uma tensão em seus ombros, mas James notou que diminuiu quando Sev o viu. 

"Você me encontrou", disse ele, nem mesmo fingindo surpresa.

“Foi realmente um desafio - provavelmente o seu melhor esconderijo até agora.” James colocou a cesta em um carrinho e começou a remover seu conteúdo. "De acordo com sua sugestão, eu trouxe algo diferente de sanduíches desta vez."

"Ele faz tudo que você manda?" Lily perguntou provocativamente. 

"Oh, sim," Severus falou lentamente. “Eu o tenho enrolado em meu dedo mindinho. Algum pedido que você gostaria que eu repasse? ”

“Não abuse de seus privilégios, Sev, ou posso pegá-los de volta,” James ameaçou. "Devo pedir aos elfos domésticos para fazerem sanduíches?"

Severus não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele estava focado em Lily, que também estava focada nele. James voltou para a comida para dar-lhes espaço. Os elfos domésticos realmente se superaram. Eles empacotaram porções menores da seleção no Salão Principal em uma toalha de mesa enrolada que, quando desenrolada, produzia a comida em condições impecáveis - sem pratos derramados ou quebrados. James cantarolou para si mesmo para encobrir a reunião silenciosa atrás dele e se serviu de um prato. Os sussurros ainda estavam acontecendo quando ele terminou, então ele fez um prato para Sev também. Ele ignorou a indignação que se agitava dentro dele em nome de sua espécie e colocou os itens de carne e queijo ao lado dos vegetais. 

"Você pode parar de cantarolar, James", disse Lily finalmente. “Somos amigos de novo.” 

James girou em direção a eles teatralmente e presenteou Severus com seu prato. "Seu jantar, meu bom senhor."

Lily bufou. "O que aconteceu com as mulheres primeiro?"

James deixou escapar um suspiro horrorizado. “Lily, Severus está doente! Um inválido! Suas necessidades vêm antes das nossas. Você sabe disso."

Severus pegou o prato com um olhar feroz. "É só um resfriado, Potter."

"Bobagem," James resmungou, soando um pouco como a Madame Pomfrey. "Vou idolatrar suas mãos e pés até que você se recupere de novo."

Lily voltou com um prato de comida. "Quem diria que fazer amizade com Potter significava conseguir um mordomo de graça?"

“Oi!” James protestou.

Severus sorriu. "Senti sua falta, Lily." Os dois trocaram um olhar afetuoso e, embora fosse às custas dele, James não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz em ver que a conexão deles havia sobrevivido ao lapso de vários meses.

"Então," disse Lily. "Diga-me como isso aconteceu." Ela gesticulou entre os dois com o garfo. 

Severus olhou para James para explicar, mas James balançou a cabeça. “Diga você. Quero ouvir o seu lado da história. ”

Severus mastigou e engoliu. “Não é particularmente excitante. Este idiota aqui decidiu interromper minha leitura para que ele pudesse se desculpar por seu mau comportamento nos últimos seis anos. Eu tinha certeza de que era uma brincadeira e disse isso a ele repetidamente até que ele se irritou e foi embora. Terminei minha leitura em paz e dormi profundamente, presumindo que o caso estivesse encerrado e encerrado, mas estava redondamente enganado. Aparentemente, Potter desistiu de se desculpar depois que sua primeira tentativa deu errado e decidiu se ligar a mim como uma craca até que me irritasse até a indiferença. Isso nos traz até hoje. ”

Quando ele terminou, James estava gaguejando de indignação e Lily ria tanto que não conseguia respirar. 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Se você queria que fosse do seu jeito, não deveria ter me feito fazer isso."

James balançou a cabeça, virando-se para Lily tristemente. “Eu sinto muito por você ter recebido uma versão tão seca e sarcástica. O meu teria sido hiperbólico e digno de desmaio, cheio de heroísmo, drama e romance. ” James apunhalou um pedaço de alface para causar efeito. "Agora, eu quero ouvir sobre como vocês dois se conheceram."

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

Depois de conversar com Sev e Lily na Ala Hospitalar por algumas horas e fazer uma rápida visita a Moony com outro presente de chocolate, James se juntou aos outros dois Marotos em um canto isolado da biblioteca para resolver os detalhes restantes para o Natal pegadinha. 

"Prongs, cara, funcionou!" Sirius disse em saudação.

"O que?"

"Seu plano para conquistar Lily tornando-se amigo de Snivellus, é claro." Sirius balançou a cabeça com admiração. "Não achei que você fosse tão conivente, mas vi vocês três na Ala Hospitalar e não houve um único feitiço lançado."

James riu, compartilhando um olhar com Rabicho. “Padfoot, você ainda está no caminho errado. Deixe-me saber quando você descobrir isso de verdade. ”

Peter fez uma careta de horror. "Quando ele descobrir de verdade, todos em Hogwarts saberão."

James gargalhou, surpreso em como a morte inevitável de sua reputação não o incomodava tanto. “Você está certo, Rabicho. Padfoot, cara, você vai ficar puto quando isso te atingir. Tente não enfeitiçar nenhum dos primeiros anos em sua raiva. ” 

Sirius olhou entre seus amigos com suspeita. “O que quer que vocês estejam falando, eu não quero saber. Agora, vou ficar feliz que meu melhor amigo esteja se comunicando com a garota que ele está tentando conseguir desde o terceiro ano. ”

"Bem, isso ainda é tecnicamente verdade, eu acho", disse James com um encolher de ombros. "Além disso, Lily me disse que você falou com ela sobre Severus, e eu só queria agradecer."

Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas dele. “Posso não saber o que você está tramando, mas quando Evans disse que você estava tentando convencê-la a perdoar o pequeno idiota, achei que poderia fazer minha parte. Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. "

James jogou um braço por cima do ombro em um abraço unilateral. “Obrigado, companheiro. Agora, onde estamos com este feitiço? "

Sirius os conduziu ao redor da mesa para dar a James acesso às suas anotações e diagramas. Eles os haviam esboçado em uma página em branco no livro de História da Magia de Peter. “Nós descobrimos como colocar o feitiço em um cronômetro para que todos sejam ativados ao mesmo tempo,” Sirius disse a ele, “mas ainda não trabalhamos na parte contra-maldição. Queríamos usar a ideia de Moony para fazê-lo funcionar automaticamente quando todos estiverem conectados, mas não encontramos nenhum feitiço para fazer isso. ”

“Também estamos pensando que vamos encantar a todos porque isso adicionará mais caos”, acrescentou Peter, prestativo.

James sorriu. "Brilhante." E com isso, os três mergulharam nos tomos diante deles, fazendo anotações e discutindo opções quando necessário. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Eles passaram a semana seguinte na biblioteca durante quase todo o seu tempo livre. James ainda jantava com Severus todas as noites, mas não podia ficar até o toque de recolher, como fizera anteriormente. Ele ficava grato cada vez que Severus concordava em continuar sua tradição noturna, porque ele estava preocupado que Sev fosse dispensá-lo agora que Lily estava de volta em sua vida. Mas ele não fez isso, e James não se permitiu pensar muito sobre o 'por que'. Não seria bom ter esperanças sem motivo.

Lily se juntou a eles uma noite, e James estava surpreendentemente feliz por tê-la lá - mesmo que isso significasse experimentar vagas pontadas de ciúme quando ele viu os olhares que eles compartilharam e o olhar de Sev quando ele falou sobre suas memórias de infância. Embora às vezes o sonserino fosse fácil de ler com seu rubor e carranca, outras vezes seu tom e estoicismo escondiam tudo. Foi a primeira vez na vida de James que ele realmente não sabia se alguém estava interessado nele. Com a Lily, sempre fica bastante claro que ela se sente atraída por ele, mas enojada com a personalidade dele (ou a falta dela, como ela disse a ele na ocasião), mas com Severus, isso é um mistério.

James percebeu que Severus devia estar ciente de que James sentia algo por ele, já que nunca havia sido exatamente sutil. Então, novamente, a autoconsciência de Severus e a falta de experiência com pessoas que se importam com ele pode torná-lo menos propenso a perceber os sinais. Afinal, ele pensava que meras tentativas de amizade eram uma brincadeira. O que ele pensaria do desejo de James de ser algo mais?

James estava se sentindo melhor com a coisa toda agora que Lily, Remus e Peter sabiam. Isso lhe deu esperança de que não seria um pária se algo acontecesse entre ele e Severus, mesmo que o resto da escola não pensasse mais no mundo de James Potter. Transformar a falta de conhecimento de Padfoot em um jogo também ajudou a aliviar um pouco as tensões. Isso fez com que parecesse menos transformador, menos ameaçador, menos real. Quando James se permitiu pensar sobre isso, no entanto, ele ficou com medo de como Sirius reagiria. 

Mesmo em sua névoa de paixão, James estava ciente de que Severus Snape ainda era o esquisito feio, estranho e obcecado por Artes das Trevas que eles intimidaram por anos. James ama essas coisas nele - tanto que machuca às vezes - mas para Sirius, nada mudou. Remus nunca tinha se envolvido em sua intimidação - embora ele também não os tivesse impedido - e Peter não era mais do que um líder de torcida para suas provocações, mas James e Sirius moldaram grande parte de sua carreira escolar em torno de provocar e pregar peças nos outros, e Severus era a vítima favorita deles. O pensamento o repelia agora, mas ele não tinha certeza se o mesmo era verdade para Sirius. Ele só podia esperar que Remus estivesse certo quando disse que o amor de Padfoot por ele era mais forte do que seu ódio por Snape. O fato de Sirius ter falado com Lily em favor de Sev deu a James esperança de que Sirius tivesse pelo menos crescido um pouco no último ano. 

Depois de girar sua mente em círculos sobre os resultados potenciais de um relacionamento entre ele e Severus, James era recebido a cada vez com o lembrete de que não havia nada a considerar até que soubesse se Severus gostava dele de volta. Para que algo acontecesse, James realmente teria que fazer ou dizer algo para deixar suas intenções claras. E James não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. 

Claro, ele convidou Lily para sair publicamente mais vezes do que qualquer um poderia contar, mas James nunca se importou com alguém tão intimamente antes ou teve tanto medo da rejeição - e ele não conseguia nem usar as táticas que havia praticado com Lily. Severus iria azarar suas bolas se James o vaiasse na frente de outros alunos (não que isso tenha funcionado com Lily também, admito) e se James se aproximasse dele apoiado pelos outros Marotos para oferecer um elogio, Severus entraria em pânico e desabaria direito então e ali - ou talvez use a palavra segura. E isso não foi exatamente um ótimo começo para o discurso romântico que James faria. 

Mesmo que convidasse Severus para sair em particular, o sonserino sem dúvida pensaria que era uma piada ou provocação, e ele diria não quer quisesse ou não, simplesmente por autopreservação. O que deixava apenas uma opção: James tinha que dizer a Severus como ele se sentia. Não poderia haver nenhuma provocação ou falas estimulantes ou discursos dramáticos porque Severus não acreditaria neles, e James não podia se dar ao luxo de colocar Sev no limite antes que ele contasse a verdade a ele. A confissão teria que ser sincera e íntima - nenhum dos dois descritores que James aplicou a si mesmo em qualquer contexto, especialmente quando o romance estava envolvido. 

Sempre que esse conhecimento o fazia congelar de medo, no entanto, ele lembrava a si mesmo que devia isso a Severus para ser honesto. Depois de tudo que ele fez, James não culparia Severus por nunca ter confiado nele - ele esperava que não fosse o caso, mas ele certamente não o culparia. James sabia que Severus não gostava de garotos, muito menos que gostasse dele. Mesmo que Severus fez como ele, James estava bastante certa de que ele não gostava dele o suficiente para colocar erros de James atrás deles. Mas a ideia do que poderia ser era suficiente para tornar a rejeição suportável. 

Havia uma parte de James que, mesmo que não fosse correspondida, queria que Severus soubesse o quão profunda e completamente ele era amado. Queria que ele soubesse que era digno do tipo de amor que mudava destinos. Queria que ele fosse capaz de nomear o sentimento que encontrou quando olhou dentro da mente de James. Quando James pensava assim, ele sabia que poderia fazer isso. Era só uma questão de encontrar o momento certo.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer confissão, no entanto, ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de construir a confiança de Severus para que, no mínimo, Sev acreditasse que estava dizendo a verdade. James teve ideias enquanto assistia às aulas e olhava para o teto naquela noite. Quando ele finalmente escolheu um, ele agarrou sua capa de invisibilidade e escapuliu de seu dormitório para pegar o que precisava. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Quando James se aproximou das masmorras, ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto para verificar a localização de Slughorn. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, então só precisava que Slughorn ficasse fora do caminho por alguns minutos. Não foi a primeira vez que ele invadiu a coleção pessoal de poções de seu professor. James parou de andar quando viu o nome Horace Slughorn em seu escritório ao lado do nome Lucius Malfoy .

Movendo-se o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pôde, James correu até a porta de Slughorn e pressionou seu ouvido contra ela. Ele poderia dizer que eles estavam conversando, mas a madeira era grossa demais para ouvir as palavras. Depois de vários minutos, as vozes se aproximaram e James se jogou para fora do caminho apenas um segundo antes de a porta se escancarar. 

“... bom ver você de novo,” disse Slughorn. “Devo admitir, não esperava que voltasse tão cedo. Você estava aqui na semana passada, não estava? "

James prendeu a respiração. Ele estava esparramado no chão de pedra em uma posição desconfortável, e a ponta do sapato estava exposta, mas ele não ousou se mover por medo de chamar a atenção para si mesmo. 

Os olhos de Malfoy se voltaram para a direção de James, mas sua expressão não mudou. “Gostei muito da nossa última conversa. Parecia desnecessário esperar mais seis meses por uma repetição. ”

Slughorn estufou o peito a ponto de James se perguntar se ele havia sido atingido por um feitiço de ingurgitamento. “Bem, eu não posso dizer que me importo. Chá com um dos meus ex-alunos favoritos é certamente uma imposição bem-vinda ”.

Malfoy sorriu levemente. “Vou deixar você voltar ao seu trabalho. Obrigado por sua hospitalidade."

“Certamente, certamente. Espero vê-lo novamente em breve. ”

"De fato." Desta vez, o sorriso de Malfoy revelou dentes, brilhando brancos na luz fraca. "Boa noite."

"Cuidar." Slughorn fechou a porta e James ouviu o clique sutil da fechadura. 

Endireitando suas vestes com um movimento preciso, Malfoy começou a andar pelo corredor. Justamente quando James pensou que ele estava limpo, o loiro se virou em sua direção e tirou sua capa de invisibilidade.

"Oleiro. Certamente, a escuta está abaixo até de você. " Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Então, novamente, com a companhia que você mantém, talvez nada esteja abaixo de você. Que desperdício de linha de sangue. ”

James sacou sua varinha e ficou de pé antes que Malfoy pudesse atordoá-lo ou lançar uma maldição. “Você não tem coisas melhores para fazer do que passar as noites aqui, Malfoy? Acho que é difícil estar no mundo real, onde ninguém beija suas botas ou adora o chão em que você anda. Deve ser terrível saber que você atingiu o pico em Hogwarts, especialmente quando você não era tão impressionante enquanto estava aqui. "

Malfoy sorriu para ele. "Apenas espere. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que o 'mundo real' se torne mais inteligente e dê respeito onde o respeito é devido. Você vai se encolher aos meus pés em breve. "

"Você está errado, Malfoy", disse James, aproximando-se. "Eu não tenho medo de você. Você e o resto dos Comensais da Morte são fracos. Você perderá a guerra e receberá a punição que merece. Mas se você acha que vou deixar você arrastar as pessoas de quem gosto para baixo com você, você está errado.

Malfoy o empurrou contra a parede, cravando sua varinha na carne da garganta de James. “Sua ingenuidade grifinória é divertida, Potter, mas não se engane. Somos mais fortes do que você, mais poderosos do que você e mais numerosos do que você pode imaginar. Você pode ter uma bravura imprudente do seu lado, mas todas as outras vantagens são nossas. ” Ele sorriu. “Você está no time de quadribol. Não preciso explicar como é mais difícil vencer quando seu oponente não segue as regras. ”

James lutou para respirar com a ponta da varinha de Malfoy pressionando-o, mas conseguiu dizer: “Severus não vai se juntar a você. Ele é mais forte do que você jamais será, e é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele perceba. ”

Malfoy riu, e o som fez James ficar gelado. “Você só está com medo do que ele fará com você quando reivindicar o poder que o Lorde das Trevas tem a oferecer. Você e seus amiguinhos podem representar um desafio quando são quatro contra um e os professores estão assistindo, mas no 'mundo real', você não tem a menor chance. ” Ele traçou sua varinha sobre a garganta de James e murmurou 'crucio' com um brilho zombeteiro em seus olhos. Quando James se encolheu, ele riu novamente. “Severus é poderoso, você está certo sobre isso, mas ele é um Sonserino, e ele sabe onde reside sua lealdade. Você faria melhor para ficar fora do caminho dele. "

E com isso, Malfoy o soltou e saiu pelo corredor, as botas batendo na pedra. James respirou fundo até que seu coração parou de disparar. Depois de ouvir o discurso de Malfoy, a busca de James parecia mais importante do que nunca, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele e ele sabia que teria melhor sorte amanhã. Pegando sua capa de invisibilidade, ele voltou para a Grifinória. Seus dedos coçavam pelo mapa, mas ele não achava que poderia tolerar a visão do nome de Malfoy ao lado do de Sev, ou de Regulus. James cerrou os punhos e caminhou o resto do caminho com os olhos fixos à frente.


	12. Chapter 12

No dia seguinte, James acidentalmente se viu fora do escritório de Dumbledore pela segunda vez. Ele refez seus passos da semana anterior e caiu em uma cadeira sem falar. 

Dumbledore olhou para ele através dos óculos. "Sr. Potter. O que o traz ao meu escritório nesta bela manhã? "

James olhou para suas mãos. Ele não tinha planejado vir aqui, então ele não sabia como começar. Levantando a cabeça, ele perguntou, "Por que você está deixando Lucius Malfoy entrar em Hogwarts?" 

Dumbledore parecia divertido com a pergunta. James meio que queria dar um soco nele. “Ele era um estudante aqui, como tenho certeza que você se lembra, e agora é um membro respeitado da sociedade. O Professor Slughorn o convidou para um chá, e não vi razão para recusá-lo. ”

"Mas ele é um Comensal da Morte!" 

"Você tem alguma prova?"

James gaguejou. Dumbledore provou repetidamente que sabia sobre tudo o que acontecia neste castelo. Como ele perdeu algo tão importante? “Ele praticamente confessou na minha cara. Você sabe, enquanto ele estava segurando uma varinha na minha garganta, ”James disse com raiva. 

"Tenho quase certeza de que não sei a que você está se referindo." Dumbledore sorriu. "Você tem que me perdoar, minha mente não é o que costumava ser."

James rosnou, puxando seu cabelo. “Eu simplesmente não entendo. Você me pediu para ajudar Severus a fazer a escolha certa, mas continua permitindo que Comensais da Morte entrem na escola. ”

O olhar de Dumbledore clareou, e ele se inclinou para frente, os dedos entrelaçados em sua mesa. “O mais importante é que é uma escolha. O Sr. Snape é um jovem talentoso e poderia ser muito vantajoso para qualquer lado que escolher nesta guerra. Não posso confiar nele, no entanto, até que ele enfrente a escuridão e opte por se afastar dela. Caso contrário, ele pode ser tentado a mudar de lado em um momento em que tal traição pode nos custar tudo. ”

James o encarou, sem acreditar. “Você tem orquestrado isso? Sev ainda nem atingiu a maioridade - e Regulus é ainda mais jovem. Como você poderia forçá-los a fazer uma escolha dessas? ” 

“A idade não nos isenta de -”

"Eles merecem coisa melhor do que isso", interrompeu James. Ele não queria ouvir mais nenhuma máxima enigmática. Ele queria gritar. "Você nunca trataria um Grifinório assim." Quando Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio, James se levantou, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer que não envolvesse xingá-lo. Finalmente, ele disse: “Se algum deles se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, será por sua conta”.

James não esperou por uma resposta desta vez. Ele saiu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

À noite, a raiva de James se transformou em determinação. Se Dumbledore queria trazer a guerra para Hogwarts, então James teria apenas que lutar. Era horrível imaginar o Diretor permitindo que Comensais da Morte entrassem na escola, mas ele não teria feito isso se não achasse que Sev poderia ser levado em direção à luz. Cabia a James consertar o dano que Dumbledore havia causado. Doeu-lhe saber que o único curso de ação era seguir o plano distorcido de Dumbledore, mas ele tentou não pensar muito nisso. Que outra opção ele tinha a não ser continuar o que havia começado e ajudar Severus?

James encontrou Sev em outra sala de aula nas masmorras. Embora James tenha passado uma quantidade ridícula de tempo medindo cada corredor e cômodo do castelo para fazer o Mapa do Maroto, ele ainda ficava surpreso cada vez que Severus conseguia escolher um novo. 

Sev trouxe a comida esta noite, então James pegou um cobertor e alguns travesseiros de seu dormitório ao invés de fazer sua viagem noturna para a cozinha. Agora, entretanto, ele estava profundamente arrependido dessa decisão. Sev parecia tão aconchegante . Ele estava confortavelmente aninhado na pilha de travesseiros e praticamente nadando em seu suéter desgrenhado tricotado à mão. O suéter era incolor, como se tivesse sido lavado muitas vezes e as tinturas tivessem desbotado, mas não era preto como as vestes de Sev, então contrastava bem com seu cabelo e olhos escuros. Ele era tão carinhoso que doía. James achou que poderia morrer se ficasse olhando por mais um minuto, então chamou sua atenção para a comida que Severus estava desempacotando. 

"Sem sanduíches?" ele brincou.

Severus bufou. "Certamente não. Ambos já tivemos o suficiente para durar a vida toda. ”

James olhou para a comida com ceticismo. "E é ..."

“Não se preocupe, Potter. Nenhum animal foi prejudicado na preparação do seu jantar. ” 

James ficou boquiaberto. “Há tanta variedade! Como você conseguiu tudo isso? ”

Severus sorriu para ele. “Encontrei um livro de receitas veganas na biblioteca e fiz algumas sugestões aos elfos domésticos.”

James ficou pasmo com a consideração do gesto. Ele não sabia como transmitir a onda de emoções que estava sentindo sem se entregar, então se contentou com um sorriso e um silencioso, "Obrigado, Severus."

Sev abaixou o rosto atrás do cabelo e serviu-se de um prato. “Não foi difícil. Não sei por que você não fez isso antes. ”

James sorriu ao ver como Severus ignorou sua gratidão antes de comer a comida. "Santo Merlin, isso é incrível", disse James com a boca cheia. 

"Engula antes de falar."

“Eu nunca provei tal delícia,” James continuou, ignorando a reprimenda de Sev. "Voce é meu herói. Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, lançando-se sobre um valente hipogrifo com um buffet repleto de deliciosa culinária vegana. ”

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Isso faz de você a donzela em perigo."

“Um papel que estou mais do que satisfeito em desempenhar, ao contrário de um certo rabugento que conheço.” James desmaiou dramaticamente, então ele estava descansando em um travesseiro próximo ao quadril de Severus com a mão na testa. “Salve-me, querido príncipe, da mediocridade dos sanduíches tristes.” Severus manteve seu semblante estóico, então James desmaiou novamente, desta vez pousando a cabeça no colo de Severus. "Leve-me para o seu castelo, onde seus servos podem me alimentar com iguarias veganas e então você pode me violar à noite." 

Os olhos de Sev se arregalaram e ele empurrou a cabeça de James para longe como se fosse uma aranha. "Esqueça o que eu disse." 

James riu e relutantemente se sentou. “Na verdade, isso é incrível. Obrigado." 

James ficou com pena de Severus e terminou sua refeição em silêncio. No minuto em que terminou, no entanto, ele esfregou as mãos e disse: "Tudo bem, então eu estava pensando que poderíamos jogar".

Severus lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso com o qual James agora estava bastante familiarizado. “Tenho quase certeza de que minha resposta será 'não'.”

James balançou a cabeça. “Eu acho que você vai gostar deste. Então, eu estava pensando em como você usa Legilimência em mim porque não confia em mim. ” Severus parecia que estava prestes a falar, mas James continuou antes que pudesse. “E estranhamente, eu realmente não me importo com isso. Mas quero que você possa confiar em mim sem ter que passar constantemente tudo o que eu digo em um detector de mentiras. ” 

Severus franziu os lábios. “Como você espera conseguir isso?”

James procurou em seu bolso a outra coisa que ele trouxe. Um pequeno frasco de Veritaserum. James voltou e o roubou do estoque de Slughorn durante o almoço. Ele viu a garrafa quando estava procurando por Polissuco alguns meses atrás, então ele sabia que estaria lá. Sev parecia ainda mais perturbado. “Então o jogo, se você realmente pode chamá-lo assim, é que você pode me perguntar o que quiser até que o Veritaserum passe e, em troca, você para de usar Legilimência em mim o tempo todo.”

Severus franziu a testa. “Como isso faz algum sentido?”

James revirou os olhos. "Porque assim você vai deixar claro tudo o que quiser saber sobre minhas intenções ou qualquer outra coisa, e avançando, você pode parar de duvidar de tudo que sai da minha boca."

"Como você vai saber se eu continuar usando Legilimência em você?"

James encolheu os ombros. “Como eu disse, realmente não me incomoda. Só acho que qualquer coisa de não amizade que estamos fazendo seria muito mais saudável se você não tivesse que afirmar magicamente minhas ações o tempo todo. E como não saberei se você cumprirá sua parte no trato, não tem realmente nada a perder. É uma chance gratuita de me perguntar o que quiser e obter a verdade honesta, sem amarras. Fazer perguntas que devo responder honestamente será muito mais rápido e confiável do que interpretar meus pensamentos usando Legilimência de qualquer maneira. ” 

Severus o encarou por um longo tempo. "É muito vaidoso da sua parte presumir que quero aprender mais sobre você."

James sorriu. "Eu sei. Mas não estou errado, estou? " Quando Severus falhou em esconder a curiosidade em seu olhar, James desarrolhou o frasco e bebeu uma dose do líquido. 

“Pode-se resistir ao Veritaserum”, Severus apontou.

James bufou. “Claro, se você é um mestre em Oclumência, mas eu provei repetidamente que não sou.” Ele gesticulou para Severus começar. "Quando você estiver pronto, meu príncipe." 

Severus estreitou os olhos. "Você ainda está mantendo a donzela em perigo ou sabe que Prince é o nome da minha mãe?"

James deu um sorriso idiota. “Eu não sabia que esse era o nome da sua mãe. Eu só gosto da ideia de você ser meu príncipe. " Merlin, essa foi uma ideia terrível. James pretendia que isso fosse um precursor para confessar seus sentimentos, para que Severus confiasse que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ele não havia considerado o fato de que poderia tornar isso óbvio quando não tivesse mais nenhum vestígio de filtro. 

Severus pareceu confuso com a resposta, mas ele concordou. Ele não parecia saber o que perguntar a seguir. 

James bufou bem-humorado. “Vamos, Sev. Me pergunte qualquer coisa. Obviamente, há algumas coisas sobre as quais você está se perguntando se tiver que recorrer a vasculhar minha cabeça o tempo todo. Minha cor favorita. Por que quarta-feira é meu dia favorito da semana. ” Ele hesitou um pouco, sabendo que deveria dar permissão para perguntar assuntos mais sérios, mas com medo do que poderia dizer. "Quer tenha sido tudo uma brincadeira ou não."

Severus o olhou com atenção, a tensão evidente em seus ombros. "Quando você se aproximou de mim na biblioteca naquele primeiro dia, você realmente pretendia se desculpar?"

"Sim", disse James. 

"Você não estava tentando me enganar?"

"Não." 

"E agora," Severus continuou, "você não está planejando nenhuma pegadinha?"

James tentou dizer 'não', mas a palavra ficou presa em sua boca. Em vez disso, ele disse: “Bem, estou planejando uma pegadinha, mas não é dirigida a você”.

Os lábios de Sev se curvaram, mas ele estava mais relaxado do que James já o tinha visto, exceto quando ele estava dormindo na Ala Hospitalar. “Acho que não quero saber”, disse Sev. James sorriu inocentemente para ele, satisfeito com o quão bem isso estava indo até agora. “O que fez você ... virar uma nova página?” Severus encheu o idioma com um sarcasmo pesado.

James tentou fazer uma pausa para organizar seus pensamentos em uma resposta coerente, mas as palavras já estavam saindo de sua boca. “Eu me senti culpado pelo que eu fiz para você. Acho que costumava acreditar que você não era realmente humano, como se fosse o mal encarnado ou algo assim. Mas então eu vi como você estava quebrado, e como você parou de comer no Salão Principal, e como você estava quase sempre sozinho, e eu queria consertar o que eu tinha feito. ”

Sev parecia em conflito quando James terminou, mas ele rapidamente limpou toda a expressão de seu rosto. Ele olhou para o prato antes de fazer a próxima pergunta para que seu cabelo escondesse suas feições. "Por que você estava espionando Lucius Malfoy noite passada?"

James piscou. "Ele te contou sobre isso?"

Severus balançou a cabeça. "Eu vi você. Eu estava— ”Ele encontrou os olhos de James. "Eu estava indo conhecê-lo." Ele parecia estar desafiando James a comentar sobre isso. Ele não fez isso. "O que você estava fazendo lá?" 

James jogou para ele o frasco de Veritaserum. “Eu estava indo roubar isso. Ele acabou de entrar no meu caminho. ” James empalideceu. “Merda, eu não te coloquei em apuros nem nada, não é? Eu nem pensei nisso. Se Malfoy pensa que você é amigo de um 'traidor de sangue' como eu - "

"Eu consertei", Severus disse facilmente. "Ele sabe que me importo com Lily, então eu disse a ele que ela está enviando você para 'me salvar' da escuridão."

James acenou com a cabeça, tentando não se incomodar com o fato de que Severus ainda estava tentando manter as aparências para os Comensais da Morte. Tornava mais provável que Sev os escolhesse no final - como se ele já estivesse tentando explicar o que quer que James fosse para ele. “Bem, eu sinto muito por deixar você uma bagunça para limpar de qualquer maneira. Eu simplesmente não aguentava ouvi-lo falar assim. ”

Severus franziu a testa como se não tivesse certeza se queria continuar ou mudar de assunto. - Você disse a ele que eu não me juntaria a ele, embora deva saber que estou pensando nisso. Por quê?"

James encolheu os ombros sem entusiasmo. Seu estômago se revirou com o quão casualmente Sev poderia discutir se tornar um Comensal da Morte. “Pensamento positivo?”

Sev franziu os lábios. Ele cutucou seu prato de comida por alguns segundos, mas não deu uma mordida. "Você disse que eu era mais forte do que ele."

James inclinou a cabeça. "Isso não foi uma pergunta."

Severus abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas balançou a cabeça em vez disso. Ele tamborilou seus longos dedos em um travesseiro em pensamento. “Como você sempre sabe onde me encontrar?”

James estava feliz com a mudança de assunto, mas esperava que os Marotos o perdoassem por isso. "Sirius, Remus, Peter e eu criamos um mapa de Hogwarts que mostra onde todos estão o tempo todo."

Severus ficou boquiaberto. "Você o que?" James encolheu os ombros. "Isso é ..." Severus fez vários sons incoerentes. “Isso é magia realmente avançada.”

James sorriu. "Isso te impressiona?" Ele recebeu apenas um brilho em resposta. "Próxima questão."

Severus se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto mastigava suas próximas palavras. "Por que você é tão ... tátil o tempo todo?"

James riu nervosamente, esperando poder responder sem ser muito óbvio. "O que posso dizer? Gosto de tocar em você. Gosto da maneira como você fica surpreso no início, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer comigo, mas depois relaxa e se permite desfrutar. Eu sei que você provavelmente não teve muita experiência com pessoas te tocando de forma positiva, e eu acho isso injusto porque você merece coisas como abraços, mãos dadas e beijos na testa. " 

Severus estava muito vermelho quando James terminou e limpou a garganta sem jeito. "Você realmente é um idiota, Potter."

"Só para você, meu querido príncipe." Salazar, esta foi a pior ideia de James. Se Severus não sabia que estava de ponta-cabeça por ele agora, ele estava mais alheio do que Padfoot.

O lábio de Sev se contraiu. "Você realmente está insistindo no nome do animal de estimação?"

"Oh, definitivamente."

O sonserino inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Você tem um apelido - aquele que Black, Lupin e Pettigrew chamam de você. Prongs, não é? " 

"Sim", James respondeu, esperando que fosse o fim dessa linha particular de questionamento. 

"Por que eles escolheram esse nome ridículo?"

James apertou os lábios com força. Quando ele apareceu com esse plano, ele rapidamente percorreu uma lista de segredos que não deveriam ser compartilhados. Severus já sabia sobre Moony, e James imaginou que seu status como um Animago não surgiria naturalmente. Claramente, ele estava errado. Severus o estava estudando com mais e mais interesse quanto mais tempo ele mantinha sua boca fechada. Finalmente, a pressão tornou-se muito forte, e James deixou escapar: "Eu sou um animago não registrado." Ele desabou quando as palavras o deixaram. “Eu me transformei em um veado, então, Prongs,” ele terminou sem jeito. 

Severus empalideceu, olhos arregalados. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Eu sou um animago não registrado?"

"Não, a outra coisa."

“Eu me transformei em um veado. Você sabe, como um cervo? "

Severus se levantou repentinamente, fazendo com que seu prato caísse no chão e se espatifasse. "Eu tenho que ir."

"O que?" James disse, confusão e pânico competindo por proeminência em sua cabeça. "Por quê?"

"Eu acabei de lembrar que devo encontrar Lily na biblioteca para trabalhar em um projeto", disse ele com desdém, puxando a bolsa sobre o ombro. 

"Sev, isso é obviamente uma mentira."

"Eu não devo uma explicação a você", ele retrucou. 

"Eu acabei de lhe contar sobre algo que fiz que é incrivelmente ilegal, e agora você está fugindo com desculpas ruins, então me perdoe se estou um pouco preocupado", disse James em resposta, puxando o colarinho em frustração.

Severus não estava ouvindo, entretanto. Ele parecia estar tentando processar um diagnóstico terminal, e antes que James pudesse chamar sua atenção, ele saiu pela porta. 

James olhou para a bagunça de travesseiros e pratos ao seu redor, perplexo. Ele queria acreditar que Severus não iria simplesmente entregá-lo sem provocação, mas ele não sabia o que fazer com os eventos que acabaram de acontecer. Por um momento, ele considerou jogar sua capa de invisibilidade e segui-lo. Mas então ele lembrou que esta noite deveria ser para construir confiança, então ele se contentou em puxar o Mapa do Maroto. Quando Severus foi para a biblioteca ao invés do escritório de Dumbledore, James soltou um suspiro de alívio. Embora ele realmente não acreditasse nisso, ele se permitiu imaginar Severus realmente fazendo um projeto com Lily. Ele repetiu isso para si mesmo até que seu coração parasse de bater, e então ele guardou a comida, cobertores e cacos de porcelana e se dirigiu para a Torre da Grifinória. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Os dias se passaram e ninguém apareceu para levar James para Azkaban. Nem James nem Severus mencionaram a explosão quando se encontraram para jantar na noite seguinte, ou na noite seguinte, e James começou a se perguntar se talvez ele tivesse sonhado a noite inteira. A única coisa que o impediu de se decidir por essa explicação, entretanto, foi o fato de Severus ter sido ... diferente desde então. Ele estava mais confiante, como se as perguntas do Veritaserum tivessem aliviado sua ansiedade, mas ele também se fechava quando James o tocava ou flertava com ele. O que não teria sido estranho se Severus tivesse se levantado e ido embora durante seu longo monólogo 'tátil'. Mas não foi esse o caso. Ele foi embora quando descobriu que James poderia se transfigurar ilegalmente em um cervo, e James não conseguia descobrir por que isso deixaria Severus desconfortável perto dele.

Seja qual for o motivo, Severus não o denunciou, então James decidiu esquecer isso o melhor que pôde. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais James estava convencido de que o comportamento estranho estava em sua cabeça. Ele voltou seu foco para encontrar o momento certo para confessar seus sentimentos. Severus devia ter uma pista agora, mas James não se sentiria à vontade até que ele lhe contasse oficialmente. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter isso em segredo, mas o mais importante, ele realmente não queria mais.


	13. Chapter 13

James balançou o joelho impacientemente enquanto esperava o fim da Transfiguração. A brincadeira de Natal seria em três dias, e James decidiu que finalmente era hora de contar a Severus como ele se sentia. Ele tinha certeza de que McGonagall sabia de alguma forma e estava diminuindo o tempo só para mexer com ele. Claro, parecia impossível, mas isso nunca parou a mulher antes. 

Quando ela finalmente os soltou, James juntou suas coisas e caminhou até se encostar na mesa de Sev. 

“Ei,” ele disse o mais casualmente que conseguiu. 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. “A que devo a honra?”

“Você tem um segundo? Há algo que eu queria falar com você. ” Se James não tivesse passado uma quantidade ridícula de tempo olhando para o sonserino e aprendendo seus maneirismos, ele não teria notado como Severus ficou sutilmente tenso. "Não é nada ruim", garantiu James. Então, como uma reflexão tardia, "Eu espero."

Severus assentiu uma vez e saiu da sala de aula, esperando que James o seguisse. Eles foram os últimos a sair da sala de aula, então foi fácil entrar em uma sala vazia do outro lado do corredor sem ser detectado. Uma vez lá dentro, Severus cruzou os braços e olhou para ele. 

James respirou fundo. “Ok, então eu realmente não sei como começar. Hum, me dê um segundo. " O sonserino sorriu para ele, e James fez uma careta, mas não havia nenhum calor por trás disso. 

"Devo voltar mais tarde?" Severus brincou. 

"Cale a boca e deixe-me pensar, seu idiota", disse James. Isso não estava indo como ele havia planejado. Não que ele tivesse planejado isso. Obviamente , Severus diria em resposta. "Ok, então você sabe um tempo atrás quando você perguntou sobre Lily e eu disse que não estava mais a fim dela?"

Severus não estava olhando para ele. "Deixe-me adivinhar: você mudou de ideia e decidiu que Lily é seu único amor verdadeiro."

James não pode deixar de rir. “Não, nem perto. Deixe-me terminar, sim? " Severus estava olhando para ele com atenção novamente, e James decidiu que era um bom sinal, então continuou com menos trepidação. "Então, mencionei que estava de olho em outra pessoa e, quando você perguntou sobre isso, disse que não achava que estávamos prontos para ter essa conversa."

“Parece que me lembro de você ter dito que falaria sobre isso quando eu o considerasse digno do termo 'amigo'.” Houve alegria mal contida nos olhos de Severus. "É disso que se trata? Você está se perguntando se já somos amigos oficialmente? ”

James gemeu de frustração. “Merlin, você é insuportável. É como se você estivesse tentando tornar isso mais difícil para mim de propósito. ” 

Severus encolheu os ombros maliciosamente. "Eu gosto de ver você ficar todo animado."

James puxou seu cabelo com as mãos. “Ok, só - eu vou dizer isso agora antes que você me interrompa e me tire da pista novamente e eu dramaticamente saia correndo de frustração. A razão pela qual eu não estava pronto para falar sobre isso ainda é que a outra pessoa é você. ” 

Severus ficou mortalmente imóvel. "O que?"

James mexeu na alça de sua bolsa, incapaz de olhar para ele. “Eu gosto de você, Severus. Muito. Ok, mais do que gosto. E eu sei que você provavelmente não sente o mesmo, especialmente porque você acabou de me lembrar que ainda nem fui promovido a 'amigo', muito menos 'mais do que amigos', mas achei que você deveria saber. ” 

“Isso é ridículo,” Severus disse. Nem seu rosto, nem sua voz revelaram suas emoções. 

James desejou que Sev olhasse para ele, risse, fizesse qualquer coisa além de olhar estoicamente para ele enquanto ele derramava seu coração. "Talvez", ele concedeu, "mas isso não significa que não seja verdade." 

"Você bateu com a cabeça?"

“Não, eu não bati com a cabeça. Por que você está tornando isso tão difícil? ”

Severus gesticulou inutilmente, a perplexidade finalmente rompendo sua fachada de gelo. “Porque você é James Potter! Você deveria beijar garotas e odiar Sonserinos e eventualmente se casar com Lily contra seu melhor julgamento. "

"Oh, você tem lido um guia?" James respondeu irritado. “Você deveria me emprestar para que eu possa fazer algumas correções e enviá-las ao editor.”

Severus ainda estava pálido e parecia que estava começando a tremer. "Isso é algum tipo de piada."

"Não, não é--"

"De alguma forma você deve ter descoberto sobre-" Severus se interrompeu, parecendo com medo do que ele quase disse. "E agora você está pregando uma peça."

“Descobrir sobre o quê?” James perguntou antes de balançar a cabeça para clareá-la. “Olha, isso não é uma brincadeira. Estou tentando descobrir uma maneira de te dizer há semanas. ”

"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

"Porque-" James abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de exalar fortemente. "Eu não sei." Se Severus ainda não confiava nele, James foi ingênuo em tentar fazer isso funcionar. Severus merecia estar com alguém de quem não precisava duvidar. Alguém que pudesse oferecer conforto e segurança. Alguém como Lily. James sentiu sua garganta apertar. “Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria te assustar. Remus, Peter e Lily descobriram por conta própria, então achei que você também deveria. Claramente, eu estava errado. Podemos apenas fingir que nunca disse nada? " Ele desviou o olhar, tentando piscar para tirar a umidade dos olhos. 

"Você conversou com Lily sobre isso?" O tom de Sev ainda não revelou nada, mas James não ousou olhar para ele para estudar sua expressão.

Ele fez um som horrível que era para ser uma risada. Ele se perguntou se alguém poderia desaprender o riso. "Sim. O dia em que pedi a ela para lhe dar uma segunda chance. ” James tentou revirar os olhos, mas eles doeram com as lágrimas reprimidas e sua respiração ficou curta. “Aparentemente, quando falo sobre você, sou meio óbvio. Eu meio que imaginei que os abraços e beijos na testa e as mãos dadas também poderiam ter denunciado - ”James parou de falar quando percebeu que Severus havia se aproximado. Ele olhou para cima para ver o rosto de Sev a apenas trinta centímetros de distância. Havia uma expressão ilegível nos olhos do sonserino, mas ele não estava fugindo ou o enfeitiçando, então talvez toda esperança não estivesse perdida. 

"Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?" Severus repetiu, mas desta vez havia uma intensidade em seus olhos que dizia que ele estava implorando a James para lhe dar a resposta certa.

"Porque você viu", disse James suavemente. "Quando você olhou dentro da minha mente."

"Eu não faço isso há um tempo," Severus admitiu lentamente. “Mesmo antes do Veritaserum.”

James olhou para ele com algo parecido com desespero. "Faça isso agora."

Os olhos de Sev alternaram entre os seus enquanto ele tentava determinar se James estava falando sério. Aparentemente tomando uma decisão, Severus sussurrou o encantamento. James sentiu uma presença entrar em sua mente, suavemente e então com força, já que Sev não tinha nenhuma razão para ser sutil. Ele vasculhou os pensamentos de James como um moribundo cavando em busca de uma única gota d'água, e James tentou não se esquivar da sensação quando as imagens passaram por sua mente. O primeiro sorriso perfeito que Sev deu a ele. A maneira como Severus agarrou James enquanto ele chorava em seus braços. James segurando a mão de Sev por alguns momentos. Severus corando com o tom de rosa favorito de James. James tirou o cabelo encharcado de suor de Sev de seu rosto. James beijando sua testa. James beijando sua mão. Severus nadando naquele suéter perfeitamente usado. Severus tentando não sorrir. Severus sorrindo. Em todos eles,

E então a presença se foi, e Severus estava olhando para ele como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. “Eu não entendo. Nunca senti algo assim nos pensamentos de alguém antes. ”

“Nada parecido? Na mente de Lily? Ou da sua mãe? " 

“Eu nunca usei Legilimência em Lily,” Severus disse. “E a principal coisa que minha mãe sente por mim é culpa, que não é o que está em sua cabeça. Apenas me diga, Potter. "

"Amor", James conseguiu dizer, quase engolindo a palavra enquanto as emoções dentro dele ameaçavam transbordar.

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram e ele cambaleou para trás. “Eu - eu não -”

James sentiu o coração estremecer no peito e desviou o olhar. Ele precisava não desmoronar, pelo menos até Severus ir embora. “Você não sente o mesmo. Compreendo. De qualquer forma, foi uma hipótese remota. ”

“Eu tenho que ir,” Sev disse. 

"Sim," James resmungou. "OK." Houve uma correria de pés, menos graciosos do que James já tinha ouvido. Quando ele olhou para cima, Severus havia sumido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A parte mais estranha foi que James nem ficou deprimido depois. Parecia meio inevitável que Severus dissesse não, e embora desejasse que não fosse o caso, ele não estava surpreso. Em vez disso, ele se sentia inquieto, porque não sabia se Severus falaria com ele novamente, ou se as coisas ficariam estranhas entre eles, ou se ele estragou qualquer não amizade que eles tiveram. 

Remus olhou para James como se soubesse que algo estava acontecendo, mas ninguém mais parecia pensar que algo estava errado. James ria das piadas, fazia anotações na aula e conversava com Padfoot e Rabicho. E realmente, nada estava errado. Ele queria que Severus soubesse a verdade, e agora ele sabia. Aquilo foi aquilo. 

E sim, talvez ainda não tivesse percebido que a pessoa que James tinha certeza de que amaria pelo resto da vida não o amava de volta. Mas não havia nada a ser feito sobre isso, e não era como se James pudesse culpar Sev por não ter sentimentos calorosos e confusos pela pessoa responsável pelos piores momentos de sua vida. 

Talvez James ficasse deprimido mais tarde, mas por enquanto, ele apenas repetia essa nova verdade em sua cabeça como um fato histórico particularmente difícil de lembrar: Severus não se sentia assim por ele. Ele tentou acentuar diferentes partes da frase para ver se certas versões causavam um impacto maior. 

Severus não se sentia assim por ele.

Severus não se sentia assim por ele. 

Severus não se sentia assim por ele .

Não importa como ele disse isso, não parecia real. Escrever não ajudou, e depois de um tempo, as palavras começaram a perder o significado. James se perguntou se Sirius havia herdado uma daquelas penas de sangue - desse jeito ele poderia pelo menos fazer as palavras penetrarem fisicamente. Ele não tinha certeza de como poderia pedir um sem levantar questões, no entanto, e uma vez que entendeu, ele não achou que iria querer algo tão deprimente gravado em sua carne pelo resto de sua vida.

Durante seu período livre, James decidiu trabalhar na biblioteca para tirar sua mente disso. Ele e Severus provavelmente não iriam jantar juntos, então ele precisava fazer sua lição de casa sozinho. Quando ele entrou, ele não queria nada mais do que sentar à mesa onde ele e Severus se sentaram naquele primeiro dia, mas ele se conteve. Ele não queria que Sev se sentisse desconfortável em seu lugar favorito. Em vez disso, James mudou-se para um nicho a algumas pilhas de distância, onde ninguém o encontraria, e pegou seu dever de Aritmancia. 

Ele estava realmente fazendo um bom trabalho, mas então ele ouviu sua voz, e James deixou cair sua pena. 

“... aconteceu, e eu preciso falar com alguém sobre isso,” Severus disse. Ouviu-se um ruído de raspagem quando uma cadeira foi puxada para trás. Uma mochila caiu no chão.

"Claro, Sev, o que foi?" Lírio. Outra cadeira. Uma mochila de livros, mais leve desta vez. 

James sabia que deveria ir embora, mas de repente se sentiu grudado em seu assento. Ele tentou se lembrar de como respirar. O que Severus tinha a dizer não poderia ser bom, mas poderia fazer a rejeição parecer mais real se ele soubesse o que Sev estava pensando. James se esforçou para ouvi-los acima das batidas de seu próprio coração. Suas vozes eram suaves demais para distinguir. Ele considerou se transformar em sua forma animaga para ouvir melhor, mas então a voz de Lily aumentou para um nível audível.

“Isso não significa necessariamente nada”, disse ela. “É bastante comum.”

"Você não entende," Severus insistiu. “ Mudou . E as únicas pessoas com quem passei algum tempo nas últimas semanas foram você e ele. Então, a menos que você - ”

"Não", disse Lily, simpatia em sua voz. "Leoa." 

Severus praguejou.

James não conseguia descobrir do que eles estavam falando. Ele assumiu que era o “ele” mencionado por Sev, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que isso significava. O que Lily sendo uma Grifinória tem a ver com alguma coisa? Isso não era exatamente uma notícia. 

Suas vozes se acalmaram novamente por alguns minutos, então a próxima coisa que James ouviu foi Lily dizendo, "Talvez não seja uma coisa tão ruim." 

"Como não poderia ser?"

“Ele está diferente desde que começou a passar um tempo com você. Eu sei que costumávamos odiá-lo juntos, mas você deve ter notado que ele não é mais aquele cara. ”

"Ele ainda é a mesma pessoa, Lily."

“Mas ele está tentando ser melhor. Para você . Certamente você pode ver o quanto ele se preocupa com você? " Severus murmurou algo, mas aparentemente James não era o único que não conseguia ouvir. "O que é que foi isso?"

"Ele me disse que me amava hoje." 

Lily não falou por um momento. "E?"

“E eu entrei em pânico e fui embora,” ele retrucou. “Ele deve ter descoberto de alguma forma, e é por isso que ele fez isso. Para mexer comigo ou algo assim. ”

“Severus Snape, seu idiota. Ele não estava tentando mexer com você. Ele estava tentando te convidar para sair. "

"Mas--"

"Sem desculpas. É óbvio que ele está apaixonado por você. Lupin e eu compartilhamos olhares comiserativos sobre vocês dois a semana toda. É exaustivo vê-lo flertar com você enquanto você finge não notar. "

“Eu não estava fingindo . Eu só pensei que ele era ... assim . Caso você tenha esquecido, não tenho exatamente muitos amigos. ” 

“Ok, ponto tomado. Mas Sev, eu sei que ele está falando sério sobre você. ” Ela tossiu sem jeito. "Quando James veio me convencer a lhe dar uma segunda chance, eu meio que ... acidentalmente admiti que tinha começado a gostar dele."

"Você o quê ?"

“Não se atreva a dizer nada sobre isso, Sev,” Lily avisou.

“Eu não poderia, se quisesse. Estou chocado."

“Oh, caia fora. Meu ponto é que eu finalmente mostrou interesse depois de anos de lhe perseguindo depois de mim, mas passar alguns dias com você o fez tão ferido ele não deu a mínima. Quero dizer, ele estava convencido sobre isso, é claro, mas a única coisa com que se importava era ter certeza de que eu visitaria você na Ala Hospitalar. ”

Houve silêncio por vários segundos, e James imaginou Severus processando as palavras dela. “Eu não queria isso,” ele disse finalmente. A dor em sua voz era tangível. “Ele não deveria tirar mais nada de mim. Eu deveria não ter nada a perder. ” James estava apenas acompanhando partes da conversa, mas se sentiu horrível sobre o que quer que tenha feito para deixar Severus tão chateado. 

“Às vezes, as coisas boas exigem um pouco de risco”, disse Lily. “Dar a você uma segunda chance foi um risco para mim, e é a melhor decisão que já tomei.”

"Não quero que ele tenha mais poder sobre mim."

Lily suspirou. “Existem coisas mais importantes do que poder, Sev. E o amor é a magia mais poderosa que existe. ” A respiração de James ficou presa em sua garganta. Isso significava Severus ...? Não, não poderia. James estava apenas projetando. Mas o que isso significa então? "Às vezes dói," Lily continuou, "ou não sai da maneira que queríamos, mas vale a pena, e você vai se arrepender para sempre se deixar escapar." 

James juntou suas coisas o mais silenciosamente que pôde e deslizou para as pilhas. Ele se sentia culpado por espionar, mas não conseguia conter a esperança de que talvez seus sentimentos não fossem tão não correspondidos quanto ele pensava. Acima de tudo, ele sentia medo de que, agora que tinha muitas esperanças, a rejeição o quebrasse além do reparo.


	14. Chapter 14

James foi jantar no Salão Principal pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele queria deixar Severus dar o próximo passo, fosse o que fosse. Alguns segundos depois que ele se sentou, entretanto, Lily se aproximou dele. 

"Evans," James cumprimentou.

"Potter." Ela se sentou ao lado dele para que pudessem falar sem serem ouvidos. Foi fácil fazer isso depois disso porque a mesa de repente explodiu em sussurros altos. Aparentemente, o resto da Grifinória pensa que Lily finalmente concordou em sair com ele. "Por que você não está comendo com Severus?" ela assobiou. 

James piscou, o garfo parando a meio caminho de sua boca. “Hum, eu disse a ele que estava apaixonada por ele e ele fugiu de mim. Depois disso, pensei que talvez devesse dar-lhe algum espaço. ”

Lily bateu na cabeça dele com um guardanapo. "Quem é você e o que fez com James Potter?"

"Engraçado, as pessoas têm me perguntado muito isso ultimamente, mas nunca pensei que você sentiria falta do meu antigo eu."

"Não o idiota irritante e intimidador", disse Lily revirando os olhos. “O James Potter que não desiste tão facilmente. Coloque sua bunda lá embaixo antes que Severus perca a coragem. " 

James sentiu seu coração disparar com as palavras dela. "Você quer dizer que ele-"

\- Não ouse machucá-lo, James - disse Lily, e o fogo em seus olhos disse que ele não viveria para ver amanhã se o fizesse. Seus lábios se suavizaram em um sorriso. "Boa sorte."

James se perguntou se seus nervos eram tão óbvios quanto ele pensava quando sorriu de volta. Quando Remus acenou com a cabeça para ele sobre a mesa, James sentiu-se relaxar um pouco. 

Ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto enquanto caminhava e desviou em direção às masmorras quando viu o nome de Sev lá. Ele começou a correr assim que ficou sozinho e, quando chegou à sala de aula, irrompeu pela porta sem pensar duas vezes. 

Severus se virou, parecendo surpreso ao vê-lo, e talvez um pouco verde.

"Oi", disse James sem fôlego. "Desculpe estou atrasado. Eu ia te dar seu espaço, mas Lily me disse para vir te encontrar, então espero que esteja tudo bem ... James parou quando Severus se aproximou.

O sonserino estava preocupado com um buraco em suas vestes enquanto olhava para James. Havia algo em seus olhos, mas James não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. Ele se aproximou de novo - lentamente, como se temesse que um movimento errado pudesse quebrar os dois. 

"É melhor não ser uma maldita brincadeira, Potter."

E então ele o beijou. 

Foi breve e casto, mas parecia que o mundo estava finalmente girando na velocidade certa. Quando eles se separaram, James soltou um suspiro de contentamento. "Oh." 

Os olhos de Sev estavam arregalados como se ele tivesse medo de ter cometido um erro terrível. James não sabia se era porque Severus não tinha intenção de beijá-lo ou porque estava preocupado que James não quisesse, então perguntou: “Posso te beijar de novo? Você pode usar a palavra de segurança se não se sentir à vontade. ”

Depois de um momento de consideração, Severus assentiu. James sentiu seu coração parar de bater e puxou Severus para um beijo mais profundo do que o anterior. Estava desleixado e úmido e seus narizes continuavam batendo, mas James sentiu como se sua pele estivesse pegando fogo. Ou talvez essa fosse a analogia errada, porque sua pele estava pegando fogo antes, depois de uma pegadinha especialmente mal planejada, e isso era um milhão de vezes melhor do que isso. Porque Severus o estava beijando , e isso significava que de alguma forma ele também queria James.

"Desculpe," Severus disse, se separando quando seus dentes se chocaram. "Eu nunca--"

"Você está maravilhosamente bem", disse James, sorrindo e dando outro beijo em seus lábios. "Você é perfeito." Um beijo. "Tirar o fôlego." Outro. "Linda. Se eu esculpisse uma estátua deste momento para homenagear a deusa do amor, ela se aposentaria e pediria que você tomasse seu lugar. ” 

"Potter?"

"Sim, meu príncipe?"

"Cale-se." Severus o atraiu novamente, e seus lábios estavam curiosos e tímidos enquanto se fundiam com os de James. James puxou gentilmente as vestes de Severus até que estivessem pressionados um contra o outro, e então ele passou os braços em volta das costas de Sev para puxá-los ainda mais perto. Ele juntou as pernas, querendo que houvesse o mínimo de espaço possível entre eles. Seus movimentos eram lentos e reverentes. Ele queria tocar Severus - beijá-lo, acariciá-lo e abraçá-lo - por muito tempo. Agora que estava acontecendo, James queria se lembrar de cada detalhe. O cheiro de condicionador de maçã misturado com algo terroso que provavelmente veio do kit de Poções de Sev. Os pequenos sons que Sev fazia cada vez que seus lábios se separavam. O jeito que Severus pulsava com energia como se quisesse assumir o controle, mas não soubesse como. Do jeito que James queria deixá-lo.

As mãos de Sev ainda estavam moles em seus lados como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Hesitante, ele os ergueu até que se enredaram no cabelo de James. James fez um som de aprovação antes de deixar suas próprias mãos deslizarem para os quadris de Severus. Ele traçou círculos com os polegares enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. Ele não sabia que poderia querer Severus mais do que já queria, mas tentáculos de desejo queimavam em seu estômago, mais altos a cada segundo que passava. Se ele tivesse alguma dúvida sobre sua atração por Severus, eles teriam se desintegrado naquelas chamas.

Sev se afastou para fazer um som assustado quando sentiu o interesse de James contra sua coxa. James riu, sentindo-se tímido e um pouco tonto de felicidade e luxúria. "Ainda está preocupado que isso seja uma brincadeira?" James brincou, sua voz mais áspera do que pretendia. 

Severus rosnou e o empurrou contra a parede, prendendo seus pulsos e capturando seus lábios em um beijo cortante. James gemeu. Estimulado pelo som, Severus juntou suas coxas mais uma vez e sondou os lábios de James com a língua. James se abriu para a intrusão bem-vinda e gemeu quando suas línguas se tocaram. O que faltava em experiência a Sev, ele compensava em intensidade, e Puta merlin, James estava viciado. Ele sabia que estava curvado por semanas, mas porra, ele não tinha imaginado corretamente como seria bom ter o peito liso de Sev pressionado contra o dele, ou seus lábios machucados colidindo contra os dele, ou aquela dureza espetacular pressionada contra sua coxa.

Não quero que ele tenha mais poder sobre mim, Severus disse a Lily. James teria rido com o pensamento se sua boca não estivesse ocupada de outra forma. James tinha riqueza e popularidade, certamente, mas ele estava tão louco por Severus que desistiria de tudo por um momento disso. Se isso não fosse poder, James não sabia o que era.

James interrompeu o beijo relutantemente, uma pitada de constrangimento em seu sorriso. “Eu, uh, não acho que vou demorar muito”, disse ele. Ou, pelo menos, ele tinha certeza de que foi isso que disse. Mas então Severus sorriu para ele, sem fôlego e rosa em vez de seu amarelo pálido de costume, e James não conseguia se concentrar em nada, exceto em quão lindo Sev era. "Isso foi ..." James pigarreou, tentando se lembrar de como pronunciar as palavras. "Tudo bem?"

Severus encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Foi tudo bem."

"Oh, caia fora," James respondeu, mas ainda havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Severus sorriu de volta. Ele havia sorrido para Lily antes na presença de James, mas James tinha certeza de que esse era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Severus lhe dera. Por vários segundos, ele parou de respirar completamente. Ele puxou Severus para um abraço apertado, e Sev enfiou a cabeça sob o queixo com algo parecido com um ronronar. James amou a maneira como o som reverberou em seu peito. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Sev, inalando o cheiro inebriante de maçã e cantarolando feliz. "Então, o que mudou?" Perguntou James. "Esta manhã, eu poderia jurar que te assustei para sempre."

Severus não ergueu a cabeça. “Eu conversei com Lily, e ela me disse que eu era um idiota. E eu fiz algumas pesquisas. ”

"Pesquisa?"

"Legilimência," Sev disse em seu peito. “Em alguns dos casais que passei. Eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava dizendo a verdade. "  
"O que você achou?"

“Você estava certo. Você me ... ama ... a mim - Severus disse desconfortavelmente, como se o conceito ainda fosse difícil de processar. “Mas depois de usar Legilimência em algumas pessoas, posso dizer que você se enganou ao pensar que eu deveria ter reconhecido por experiência anterior. Os sentimentos de Lily por mim são mais suaves - mais sutis e menos complicados. E os casais que estudei têm algo semelhante ao que eu sentia em sua mente, mas não é tão intenso ou obsessivo quanto o que você sente por mim. ” Ele soltou uma risada suave, e James tinha certeza de que era o som mais perfeito que já ouvira. “Devo me preocupar?

Os fragmentos restantes da masculinidade de James gritaram em protesto contra as palavras de Sev, mas o resto dele se sentiu vitorioso - como se ele tivesse vencido algum tipo de competição por amar Sev a um grau tão ridículo. "O que posso dizer?" Disse James. “Eu não faço as coisas pela metade.” 

Sev bufou, aninhando-se no peito de James. Nuzzling. James quase morreu. Certamente ser tão adorável era ilegal.

"Só para você saber," Sev disse, "Eu te atualizei para 'amigo' naquele dia no hospital."

"Quando eu beijei você na testa enquanto você fingia que estava dormindo?" Perguntou James.

"Não, quando você disse que deveríamos pensar em uma palavra segura."

"Ah," brincou James. "Foi a oferta de sexo que atraiu você."

Severus se afastou do abraço para encará-lo. "Você me deixaria terminar?"

"A vingança é doce." James distraidamente correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Severus, colocando uma mecha solta atrás da orelha. 

"Talvez eu não conte então," Severus disse com altivez, mas antes que James pudesse protestar, ele suspirou e tentou novamente. “Você deixou claro que não estava fazendo isso apenas para sua própria gratificação ou para aliviar superficialmente sua culpa. Você queria ter certeza de que eu estava confortável. ” Ele brincou com a gravata de James com seus dedos longos. "Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim antes."

James o beijou novamente. “Eu vou lutar contra qualquer um que tentar machucar você,” ele disse com firmeza.

Severus desviou o olhar. "Você não pode me proteger de tudo, James."

James ergueu o queixo suavemente. "Eu vou. Eu direi a todos que se eles mexerem com você, eles terão a mim e aos outros Marotos para lidar, e eles não ousarão colocar um dedo em você ou insultar você ou qualquer coisa. ”

Severus riu sombriamente. “Avery e Mulciber não têm medo de alguns Grifinórios. Você está subestimando o poder das Artes das Trevas. "

James balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não sou. Eu sei o que eles podem fazer e sei que podemos lutar contra eles. ”

"Nós?" Severus se afastou, parecendo enojado. "Se você está tentando me impedir de usar as Artes das Trevas, então pode se foder."

“Sev--”

“Não,” ele rosnou. “Não tente agir com toda a altivez e poder sobre algo que você nada sabe. Você sabe por que sei tanto sobre as Artes das Trevas? Por que mesmo no primeiro ano eu sabia mais sobre eles do que a maioria dos bruxos aprende em toda a sua vida? Porque era a única maneira de impedir meu pai de me bater, ou de matar minha mãe quando eles brigaram. Jinxes gelatinosos e azarações esguichando pus podem funcionar bem contra provocações infantis, mas se alguém maior e mais forte do que você vai cortar você, você tem que ser capaz de cortá-los. ”

James deu a Severus seu espaço, mas encontrou seus olhos, esperando que eles transmitissem todas as emoções que passavam por sua cabeça. “Eu não estou pedindo para você desistir das Artes das Trevas. Não vou fingir que gosto da ideia de você usá-los. Eu odeio a facilidade com que eles corrompem pessoas boas, e para ser honesto, eles me assustam pra caralho. Mas estou grato por você ter uma maneira de se proteger. ”

"Então o que você está dizendo?" Severus explodiu.

"Eu não quero que você se torne um Comensal da Morte!" James gritou. Severus se encolheu e se fechou com as palavras, mas James não teve coragem de retirá-las.

"Se eu faço ou não não tem nada a ver com você, Potter," ele disse rigidamente.

James afundou em uma cadeira em derrota. “Mas eu gostaria que sim. Eu gostaria que você pudesse entender o quanto eu me importo com você - o quão determinado estou em garantir que você tenha tudo o que você poderia querer na vida. Se você pudesse ver isso, não precisaria se juntar aos Comensais da Morte - não para proteção, conexões ou status. Você não precisaria deles. ”

Severus se virou para que James não pudesse mais ver seu rosto. “Não posso confiar nas promessas de um garoto de dezesseis anos com uma paixão. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro que minha mãe fez. ” Sua voz tremia, mas havia uma determinação poderosa nisso. “O que eles podem me oferecer -”

"Não significa nada se você tiver que matar pessoas inocentes como Lily e sua família para conseguir isso," interrompeu James. 

"Eu nunca machucaria Lily," Severus sibilou. 

“Você diz isso agora, mas como pode saber com certeza? Se tudo o que você tem - se todas as suas esperanças e sonhos - estiverem nas mãos de um louco, como você pode saber o que fará para mantê-lo feliz? ”

"Então, eu deveria colocar minha vida em suas mãos?"

" Eu não estou pedindo para você matar pessoas!" James exclamou. “Não estou pedindo nada a você, exceto que você não mate pessoas. Mesmo se você não quiser estar comigo, ou falar comigo, ou ter qualquer coisa a ver comigo, eu vou protegê-lo e garantir por você e tudo o mais que você precisar. Você Sabe Quem quer usar você como arma e, quando você sobreviver à sua utilidade, ele também o matará. Caso você tenha esquecido, você não é um puro-sangue, o que o torna o tipo de pessoa que ele e seus seguidores gostam de matar . Você prefere colocar sua vida nas mãos dele? "

“Eu não quero machucar pessoas inocentes,” Severus disse desesperadamente.

“Então não faça. Escolha a luz. Escolha Lily. Me escolha." James caminhou em direção a Severus, colocando a mão em seu ombro e virando-o para encará-lo. 

"Não é tão simples assim." Severus estava tremendo agora, e James se odiava por causar dor ao garoto, mas ele não podia deixar isso passar. 

"Por quê? Você está sendo forçado a isso? Malfoy está obrigando você a fazer isso? Ou Avery ou Mulciber? ”

Severus recuou. “Ninguém está me forçando a nada. Lucius está apenas cuidando de mim. Não o acuse de me machucar - não depois de tudo que você fez. Lucius comprou livros para mim quando você e seus amigos jogaram os meus no lago. Ele me defendeu quando outros me perseguiram ou me xingaram. ”

“Então você está jurando servidão eterna a um lunático assassino para pagar suas dívidas? Escreva para Malfoy um cartão de agradecimento! Vou mandar alguns galeões para cobrir os custos. ” 

“Não é sobre dinheiro, Potter, é sobre confiança. Lucius é a única pessoa que nunca me abandonou. É fácil para você fazer proclamações sobre o que fará por mim, mas é preciso muito mais do que palavras para fazer alguém dar a vida por você. Minha mãe tentou escolher o amor e veja aonde ele a levou. Lucius vai me proteger. Ele nunca faria nada para me machucar, e isso é mais do que posso dizer para você. "

James sentiu seu coração quebrar com a solidão e desespero nessas palavras, se perguntando se os lembretes de como ele era parecido com o pai de Sev iriam parar de cortá-lo. Ele quase parou de lutar naquele momento e preferiu envolver Severus em um abraço e nunca mais o soltar. “Sev, sua mãe não é a culpada pelo que aconteceu. Você não vê que o problema está nas pessoas que a rejeitaram por seguir seu coração? As pessoas que a abandonaram por causa de preconceitos estúpidos? Esse é o tipo de pessoa que você estará cercado se você se juntar ao You Know Who. Não há lealdade real aqui, apenas medo e o que faz as pessoas fazerem. ”

“Qual é a alternativa, James? Não é como se o outro lado quisesse um Sonserino como eu, ”Severus zombou. 

"Dumbledore, você quer dizer?" James pensou em como o diretor tratava os alunos sob seus cuidados e zombou. “Não temos que lutar por ele. Podemos lutar por nós. Por Lily. Todos os outros de lado, você deve fazer isso por você , Sev. Você é brilhante. Você pode fazer muito bem no mundo com seu talento em Poções e até mesmo sua habilidade com as Artes das Trevas. Não faça essa cara, eu vi o quão talentoso você é. ” Severus não respondeu, mas ele não estava mais parecendo amargo e explosivo, então James disse suavemente, “Você merece fazer algo que você ama, não se contentar - e certamente não por uma opção como essa. Apenas pense nisso, ok? Eu quero um futuro com você. Mas não posso ficar parado vendo você se tornar alguém que causa dor, morte e miséria. Nenhuma recompensa vale a pena se tornar um deles. ”

Severus fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo. "Vou pensar sobre isso."

"Obrigado," James disse aliviado, cedendo à vontade de abraçar Severus novamente. Sev hesitantemente o abraçou de volta, e eles ficaram parados assim pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ouvindo o som de suas respirações, tremendo de emoção. 

"Eu não trouxe comida", disse James eventualmente, na esperança de diminuir a tensão. "Quer ir para a cozinha e comer alguma coisa?"

"Você só pensa em comida, Potter?" Severus perguntou, mas ele pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta. 

James sorriu trêmulo de alívio e correu atrás dele. "Eu não posso deixar você murchar até o nada, meu príncipe."

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

Os elfos domésticos ficaram em êxtase com sua chegada. O mimado Severus, oferecendo-lhe mais poções de vitaminas e dizendo a ele o quanto sua pele e cabelo estavam melhorando. Ele parecia surpreso com o elogio, mas James percebeu que ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco mais.

"Então," Severus começou quando eles estavam cavando sua comida. “Esta é ... associação ... oficial?”

James ergueu as sobrancelhas provocativamente. “Eu acredito que a palavra que você está procurando é 'relacionamento'. Você está me pedindo para ser seu namorado, Severus? "

Severus corou, parecendo que estava prestes a negar, mas ao invés disso, ele disse, "Sim."

James queria pular no ar e dançar pela cozinha, mas ele estava preocupado que Sev pudesse voltar atrás se ele fizesse isso. "Eu adoraria", disse ele em vez disso, envolvendo um braço em volta da cintura de Sev e puxando-os para mais perto. “Como você acha que devemos anunciar isso para o mundo? Uma faixa no Salão Principal que diz, 'James Potter está de ponta-cabeça por Severus Snape e de alguma forma é recompensado'? Um feitiço que faz pequenos corações flutuarem no ar com 'S + J' neles? Ou que tal instalarmos um retrato nosso para pendurar no corredor de Feitiços para que todos que passarem tenham uma visão completa de nossos amassos de pintura? "

Severus olhou para ele com um horror mal disfarçado. “Eu cometi um erro grave. Lily estava certa o tempo todo. Não se pode confiar que James Potter se comportará de maneira sensata em um relacionamento ”.

James deu uma risadinha. Então, uma ideia surgiu. Ele sabia disso em seus olhos porque o horror no rosto de Sev de repente se tornou mais pronunciado. “Eu tenho o plano perfeito,” James disse a ele com alegria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Quando James entrou na sala comunal naquela noite, ele desabou no sofá ao lado de Sirius e Peter com um olhar apaixonado em seu rosto. 

"Você está em um estado certo, Prongs," Sirius comentou. “Vislumbrar Evans no chuveiro?”

James balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu disse a Severus Snape que estou apaixonado por ele", disse ele, ainda incapaz de compreender o quão bem o caso tinha ido. Ele esperava, é claro, mas ele nunca realmente se permitiu acreditar que o sonserino gostaria dele de volta. 

"O que?" Sirius perguntou. Parecia que ele estava considerando obter um reembolso em suas orelhas.

"E então ele me pediu para ser seu namorado", disse James com ainda mais admiração. 

Sirius começou a rir. “Isso é hilário, cara! O que ele fez quando você disse que era uma brincadeira? "

James não respondeu, percorrendo o primeiro beijo hesitante em sua mente. Houve muitos beijos naquela noite desde que eles encontraram uma sala de aula vazia depois de terminar a refeição e aproveitaram o novo status de relacionamento, mas foi desse primeiro que James se lembrou com mais carinho. 

“Hum, Padfoot? Eu não acho que ele está brincando. ” A voz de Peter trouxe James de volta ao momento atual, e ele se preparou para a indignação inevitável de seu melhor amigo.

Sirius o encarou sem expressão por mais de três minutos. Então ele disse, "Você está me dizendo que acabou de convidar o conhecedor de Artes das Trevas e aspirante a Comensal da Morte Severus Snape enquanto eu estava me preocupando em como convidar Remus Lupin, o lobisomem mais suave, mais doce e mais nerd do mundo inteiro?" 

James não sabia como responder a isso, mas, aparentemente, foi retórico porque Sirius colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse, “Parabéns, cara. Conversaremos mais tarde ”, antes de pular e correr para o dormitório. "Oi, Moony!" 

James se virou para Peter, chocado em silêncio pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"Ele aceitou melhor do que o esperado", disse Peter, hesitante.

James olhou sem expressão. 

Peter deu a ele um sorriso estranho. "Hum, bom trabalho, eu acho?"

James deu um aceno fraco, ainda perplexo. 

"ELE DISSE SIM!" Padfoot gritou lá de cima. Houve um som distante de colisão e um uivo de lobo. 

Finalmente, James se recuperou do choque e uma risada borbulhou para fora dele. Seus amigos ainda estavam falando com ele, ele tinha o namorado mais adorável de todos os tempos, e a pegadinha de Natal seria épica. Ele se sentia confiante de que, mesmo com a guerra em andamento, as coisas poderiam realmente ficar bem.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bem, são alguns alunos a mais do que eu esperava para a detenção esta noite", disse Slughorn, olhando entre os rostos diante dele com perplexidade

James tentou ignorar o latejar em seus olhos o suficiente para ouvir a tarefa deles. Ele deveria estar segurando o gelo até que pudesse visitar a Ala Hospitalar, mas isso significava tirar os óculos, e ele odiava não ser capaz de ver. Então, era sofrimento. 

Ele não olhou para a direita, mas praticamente podia sentir Padfoot fumegando ao lado dele. Sirius estava respirando ruidosamente pela boca, já que seu nariz estava quebrado e ainda sangrando, e o som lembrava aqueles touros trouxas treinados para lutar. James tentou evitar olhar para a esquerda também, mas falhou continuamente. No assento mais afastado, Avery franziu o cenho por baixo da multidão de bandagens enroladas em sua cabeça. Mulciber estava no assento ao lado com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios e manchas nos olhos. Severus era o próximo, e James precisou de tudo para não correr até ele e verificar se havia ferimentos. Ele tinha um hematoma na bochecha e um arranhão no queixo, mas parecia bem. Lily era a única que parecia ilesa, e ela olhou para Slughorn de sua cadeira entre James e Severus com um fogo justo em seus olhos.

“Dois de vocês vão organizar o almoxarifado, e o resto vai limpar a sala de aula manualmente,” Slughorn continuou. "Para o armário de suprimentos, talvez ... Avery e Snape?" Lily rosnou, e os olhos de Slughorn se arregalaram. “Avery e Mulciber, então,” ele emendou. "Agora, vou sair um pouco, mas se houver alguma briga na minha ausência, você ficará detido pelo resto da semana - uma tarefa que atribuirei com prazer a Filch." A ameaça dessas palavras não passou despercebida por ninguém. Slughorn levou Avery e Mulciber até o armário de suprimentos e, depois de dar as instruções a ambas as partes, saiu cambaleando da sala. 

No minuto em que os quatro ficaram sozinhos, James correu para o lado de Sev. "Você está bem? O que eles fizeram com vocÊ?" Ele roçou as pontas dos dedos na bochecha de Sev, fazendo o sonserino estremecer. James não tinha certeza se a reação foi provocada pela dor ou pelo toque público. "Este hematoma parece terrível." 

Severus revirou os olhos, mas não parecia se importar com a paixão de James. Na verdade, ele parecia bastante satisfeito, embora estivesse fazendo o possível para disfarçar. “Você é quem fala. O que aconteceu com o seu olho? ”

James apontou o polegar na direção de Padfoot. “Sirius aqui não me avisou antes de me socar na cara, então eu não tive a chance de tirar meus óculos. Felizmente, os cacos de vidro não acertaram meu olho, mas a parte ao redor ainda parece uma carcaça de duende. ” 

"Ei, não me culpe por isso," Sirius interrompeu, sua voz normalmente aristocrática feita nasalmente por causa do ferimento. “Não é minha culpa você querer uma cobra pegajosa para se juntar aos Marotos. O que eu deveria fazer? Não socar você? "

"Não o chame assim," James rosnou. “E eu não disse que Severus deveria se tornar um Maroto, apenas que ele deveria fazer parte do nosso pra-” James se interrompeu com um olhar para Lily. "--projeto." Ela estreitou os olhos. 

"Você poderia muito bem ter dado a ele a porra de um distintivo de membro," Sirius retrucou. “Uma coisa é você namorar com ele - o que eu ainda não entendo, a propósito -, mas outra coisa é fazer o resto de nós tratá-lo como se ele fosse um de nós.”

Severus zombou. “Como se eu quisesse fazer parte do seu clube ridículo. Eu nem quero fazer o 'projeto' em primeiro lugar. ”

“Gente, eu sei que vocês não estão falando sobre trabalho escolar,” Lily disse. "Você pode desistir de sua tentativa lamentável de sigilo."

Sirius parecia ofendido. "Absurdo. Você é um monitor . ”

"O Remus também," Lily disparou de volta, "e não tenho dúvidas de que ele está envolvido em tudo o que você está planejando." 

James voltou sua atenção para Severus, que parecia estar praticamente ileso, embora um pouco exausto. James escovou o cabelo de Sev atrás das orelhas e segurou seu rosto. "Você está bem?" Severus parecia desconfortável sob seu olhar, mas James não conseguiu se afastar até receber uma afirmativa.

“Estou bem, James,” Sev disse. "Se você expressar mais preocupação, corre o risco de se tornar Madame Pomfrey." 

James tentou, sem sucesso, sorrir da piada. Os ferimentos de Sev, embora mínimos, pareciam mais um soco no rosto, "Eu disse que não deixaria ninguém machucar você."

"E eu disse que isso não era possível," Sev disse cansado. "Não é minha culpa que você não dê a mínima para preocupações mortais como a impossibilidade." 

James sorriu então, pressionando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Sev. "Você ama isso em mim."

“Você tem uma percepção inflada de si mesmo,” Severus disse, mas ele estava sorrindo suavemente, então as palavras não tiveram o efeito que ele pretendia. James só conseguiu desviar o olhar quando o som de Sirius batendo com a cabeça na mesa tornou-se doloroso. 

"Tudo bem aí, Black?" Lily perguntou com um sorriso. 

"Eu pensei que quando os visse juntos, as coisas estranhas que James me disse fariam sentido," Sirius gemeu. "Eu estava errado. Nada sobre isso faz sentido, mas agora posso imaginar com detalhes vívidos. ”

James olhou feio para o amigo. “Oi! Achei que você tentaria ser solidário. ”

Sev fez um barulho estrangulado. "Ele deu um soco na sua cara."

“Sim, mas isso foi por causa de um problema muito específico”, explicou James, “não porque você e eu estamos juntos. Ele alegou que estava bem com essa parte. ”

"Eu estou," Sirius protestou, parecendo que ele não estava bem com isso. “Só vai demorar um pouco para se acostumar. E por alguns, quero dizer muito. ”

Lily riu. "Parece que vocês dois deveriam se beijar na frente dele com mais frequência."

Sirius empalideceu. "Não. Não, não, não. ”

James sorriu, satisfeito que a tensão entre eles havia desaparecido. Ele e Sirius brigavam às vezes, mas nunca durava muito. Mesmo que eles nunca tenham se odiado de verdade, sempre foi um alívio estar de volta em bons termos. “Então, estabelecemos por que Sirius e eu parecemos atropelados. O que aconteceu com vocês dois? "

"Avery e Mulciber estavam intimidando um nascido trouxa da Lufa-lufa, e quando eles pediram a Sev para se juntar a eles, ele se recusou." Lily olhou para Severus com admiração. “Eles disseram que ele poderia ajudá-los ou se juntar à Lufa-lufa, e ele escolheu o último. Foi quando ele teve o hematoma e o corte. Eu entrei para ajudar, e nós meio que, bem, mutilamos Avery e Mulciber. É por isso que estamos presos aqui. ” Ela olhou para a porta. "Ninguém se importou que estivéssemos agindo defensivamente."

James olhou para Severus com surpresa feliz e o beijou novamente. Severus era tímido em retribuir o beijo, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer com esse tipo de elogio. James tinha certeza de que a única razão pela qual Sev estava permitindo isso, em primeiro lugar, era que ele sabia que isso irritaria Sirius. No momento, James não se importou - a área latejante ao redor de seu olho certamente não estava reclamando. 

"Isso significa que você o perdoou oficialmente?" James perguntou a Lily quando eles se separaram. 

Seus lábios se curvaram para cima e ela parecia estar lutando contra o desejo de revirar os olhos para James. "Sim, suponho que sim."

Sev se abaixou sob seu cabelo. "Você sabe que eu não fiz isso por você."

James quase se perguntou se Lily estava realizando Legilimência em Sev com o quão atentamente ela o estudou. "Eu sei. É por isso que posso te perdoar. Você fez isso porque era a coisa certa a fazer. ” O orgulho em sua voz fez a sala parecer mais clara, mas tornou o ar mais pesado também porque chamou a atenção para o significado da escolha de Sev. Não se tratava apenas de escolher a moralidade em vez da lealdade à Casa. A guerra viveu na sombra de cada decisão que eles tomaram, grande ou pequena.

Severus pigarreou. “Devíamos começar a limpar para não termos outra detenção.”

Enquanto eles se levantavam para fazer exatamente isso, Sirius caminhou até eles, o lenço de papel pendurado em seu nariz como um bigode nada lisonjeiro. Ele olhou Severus de cima a baixo com cuidado. "Não vou fingir que entendo o que James vê em você, mas vou admitir que foi muito bom você defender aquele Hufflepuff."

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, agora que tenho a aprovação de Black ..."

Sirius bufou - e então se arrependeu se seu estremecimento foi qualquer indicação - e estendeu a mão. "Trégua?" Sev olhou para o apêndice com desgosto. "Oh, vamos," Sirius gemeu. “Você não vai me fazer fazer a coisa toda de ganhar o seu perdão, vai? Se James é alguma coisa a se seguir, isso termina em amasso, e acho que nós dois queremos evitar isso. ”

Severus fez uma careta e apertou a mão rapidamente. 

James riu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius. "Obrigado, cara." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. “Isso significa que você está bem com a minha ideia de 'projeto'?”

Sirius hesitou antes de revirar os olhos. "Sim, tudo bem. Mas só desta vez. E só porque a expressão no rosto de todos será hilária. ”

"Viva," Severus brincou.

James colocou os braços ao redor dos dois em uma tentativa de um abraço coletivo, mas Padfoot e Severus se recusaram a se tocar, então era mais uma frase afetuosa. 

Lily olhou com apreensão. “Não tenho certeza se devo estar mais ou menos preocupado que você esteja a bordo com o que eles estão planejando, Sev. Eu ainda quero saber? ”

"Sabe o que?" Severus perguntou com sua expressão mais inocente.

Sirius sorriu e puxou Severus para um abraço de verdade, para desespero de Sev. "Talvez você não seja tão ruim, afinal."

“Se eu pudesse dizer o mesmo,” Sev murmurou. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

James, Severus e os outros Marotos estavam na sala de aula mais próxima do Salão Principal com três minutos até o início do banquete, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Moony examinava sua lista de verificação para se certificar de que tudo estava pronto para a brincadeira.

"Peter, você pediu aos elfos domésticos que removessem todas as facas caso alguém decidisse tentar se libertar?"

“Sim,” o garotinho gorjeou. "Eles nem perguntaram por quê."

Sirius sorriu. “Acho que eles são nossos fãs.”

“Ou eles simplesmente sabem que agora é melhor trabalhar conosco do que contra nós,” Remus respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. 

Padfoot salivou com a visão. Até mesmo James teve que admitir que Remus tinha um tipo especial de energia sobre ele logo antes de uma pegadinha, embora ele certamente não classificasse como sexy. 'Inspirador', talvez, ou talvez 'aterrorizante'.

"Se não tivéssemos uma pegadinha para pregar," Sirius disse, "eu diria para o inferno com o banquete e faria do meu jeito com você aqui mesmo." 

"Por favor, não", Peter guinchou.

Severus fez uma careta. "Eu apoio esse pedido."

O sorriso de Remus cresceu, mas ele apenas voltou para sua lista. "Padfoot, você verificou se os cronômetros estavam ajustados para exatamente dez minutos depois do início do banquete?"

"Conforme solicitado, meu querido Moony."

"E Prongs, você arranjou a contra-amamentação?"

"Tudo pronto para ir", disse James. Ele lançou um sorriso vencedor para Severus. "Encantar meu sonserino favorito é um dos meus ternos fortes, afinal." Severus revirou os olhos para ele.

"Tudo certo. E Snape, você conhece sua deixa? " 

"Sim", disse ele com desgosto abundante. “Gostaria de afirmar mais uma vez que acho isso ridículo.”

Sirius parecia querer dar um tapinha nas costas dele e então pensou melhor. Ele se contentou com um sorriso. “Não recue agora. Certamente você sabia no que estava se metendo quando começou a namorar um Maroto. ” 

A visão deles juntos fez o coração de James palpitar. Ele estava feliz que seu namorado e seu melhor amigo estavam se dando tão bem. Parecia quase irreal. Quando James tocou no assunto no dia anterior, Padfoot apontou que, embora James sempre tivesse odiado Snape em particular, Sirius simplesmente não gostava de Sonserinos em geral - o que não era surpreendente considerando sua família. Ele continuou dizendo que poderia abrir uma exceção apenas desta vez, já que claramente significava muito para James. Sirius não mencionou isso, mas James se perguntou se parte do motivo de seu apoio era que ele esperava que Severus pudesse mudar para o lado da luz, isso poderia significar que Regulus tinha uma chance de fazer isso também.

Sev e os Marotos passaram as últimas duas noites lançando feitiços juntos no Salão Principal para se preparar para a brincadeira, e Padfoot e Severus não brigaram de jeito nenhum, mesmo que não parecessem felizes a princípio. Remus e Severus se ligaram imediatamente, possivelmente ligando-se ao fato de como seus namorados eram desagradáveis ou talvez de sua obsessão com o trabalho escolar. Peter parecia com medo de Severus, o que era garantido considerando o número de maldições que Sev conhecia, mas eles silenciosamente evitavam um ao outro, e esse arranjo parecia funcionar bem para todos. Severus ainda estava desconfiado dos outros Marotos, mas sempre que encontrava os olhos de James, ele parecia confortável. James percebeu que isso era bom o suficiente por enquanto. 

“Acho que é tudo então,” disse Remus, enfiando a lista de verificação em suas vestes.

James chamou a atenção de Sirius e sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

O momento em que a magia entrou em ação foi marcado por um grito alto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e um grito da Sonserina. Então houve o caos. Fileiras inteiras de pessoas estavam presas ombro a ombro porque estavam sentadas muito próximas umas das outras. Um par de corvinais que estava jogando footsie por baixo da mesa agora estava discutindo em voz alta sobre quem seria forçado a subir por debaixo da mesa para encontrar o outro. Um grifinório do sétimo ano que James viu apenas de passagem deu um tapa no garoto ao lado dela quando ele fez um comentário inapropriado, e a mão ficou presa em seu rosto. Do outro lado do Salão Principal, dois alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina acabaram de alguma forma com os dedos dos pés presos às luvas de um aluno do sétimo ano de ombros largos que tentava inutilmente libertá-los. Vários alunos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa estavam tentando separar seus amigos siameses, mas eles apenas conseguiram se enredar em uma enorme massa de membros. Enquanto uma corvinal procurava em seus livros por uma contragolpe, alguém esbarrou nela, e ela acidentalmente foi envolvida no que parecia vagamente uma linha de conga trouxa. 

"Moony," disse Sirius com admiração. "Isso é tão lindo que eu poderia beijar você."

"Isso preferiria estragar o final, não acha?" Remus disse com um sorriso. 

“Um abraço então,” Sirius emendou, abrindo bem os braços.

Remus se afastou dele em aviso. "Padfoot, não se atreva -" Sirius jogou Moony no chão em um abraço impressionante em meio aos gritos de Remus. “Seu vira-lata sarnento! Juro por Merlin, eu irei ... ”Sua voz se transformou em uma confusão incoerente de grunhidos enquanto os dois lutavam e não conseguiam se levantar.

James olhou para Rabicho. "Suponho que devamos nos juntar ao caos agora, ou ficará óbvio quem é o responsável."

Peter o saudou e se afastou para se ligar a uma linda garota da Lufa-Lufa. 

“Já está óbvio quem é o responsável, Potter,” disse Lily de onde estava imprensada entre Mary e Alice, a última das quais estava presa a Frank pelo tornozelo. “Basta nos dizer como fazer isso parar.”

"Se eu soubesse, você não acha que já teria feito isso?" James perguntou inocentemente.

"Não!" eles disseram em coro. E com isso, eles o arrastaram para trás em seu grupo pelos braços. Ele os deixou, sabendo que este era o ângulo perfeito para o final - e também para assistir a loucura continuar a se desenrolar. 

Avery e Mulciber estavam conectados pelas omoplatas como se tivessem se chocado por acidente, e agora eles estavam girando em círculos em um esforço para falar cara a cara. Os ferimentos de Mulciber não tinham sarado tão bem quanto os de todos os outros, então ele ainda estava usando adesivos nos dois olhos, o que não ajudava muito. Um punhado de Ravenclaw estava se aproveitando do feitiço para criar uma peça de arte humana com seus corpos, orientando uns aos outros para onde ir e rindo quando dava errado. Aparentemente, eles confiavam nos outros membros de sua casa para descobrir a contra-maldição logo. Alguns dos grifinórios mais jovens estavam jogando um jogo bastante intenso de rover vermelho, da mesma forma confiando nos Marotos para libertá-los se sua situação se tornasse muito terrível. James observou alguns dos mais entusiasmados para referência futura.

Os professores estavam fazendo o possível para conter a histeria, mas mesmo eles não estavam tentando parar a maldição depois que as primeiras tentativas saíram pela culatra tão horrivelmente. James sorriu. Foi idéia de Moony transformar qualquer um que lançava um feitiço em uma espécie de ímã, atraindo as cinco pessoas mais próximas e colando-as no lançador. McGonagall estava dando a ele o olhar mais reprovador que ele já vira em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts, mas ele não conseguia levá-la a sério já que ela estava colada a Pomfrey, Sprout, Slughorn, Hooch e um Dumbledore estranhamente divertido. 

“James Potter! Sirius Black!" McGonagall gritou. “Acabe com essa bobagem neste instante ou você ficará detido todas as semanas pelo resto do ano!” 

James achou que seria um milagre se eles conseguissem uma frase mais leve do que essa. Ele não disse isso, no entanto. Ele era um Maroto por completo. Agora todos sabiam que era sua culpa quando coisas assim aconteciam, mas isso não significava que ele iria admitir . 

“Eu gostaria de saber como, Professor,” ele gritou de volta. Ele olhou ao redor para se certificar de que todos estavam apropriadamente esgotados e emaranhados na bagunça de corpos antes de pegar os olhos dos outros Marotos. Sirius e Remus estavam abraçados e também de alguma forma ligados a Dorcas e Marlene. Dorcas estava com a mão no peito de Marlene, mas nenhuma parecia muito chateada com o assunto todo. Peter foi sugado para o Grande Blob da Lufa-Lufa e a garota da Lufa-Lufa não estava à vista. Talvez o Blob tenha se tornado uma besta senciente e a engolido inteira. Um por um, os Marotos assentiram, dando sinal verde para ele. 

“Tive uma ideia, pessoal!” James gritou. “Uma ideia espontânea que não surgiu da concepção desta brincadeira, porque, como já disse, sou inocente.” Ele ignorou o giro de olhos que recebeu em resposta e continuou. "Onde está Severus Snape?"

Todos olharam em volta, desesperados para serem livres, mas também curiosos para onde James queria chegar com isso.

"James", disse Lily em advertência, "se esta for outra brincadeira para intimidar Severus, eu realmente vou te matar."

Ele a silenciou. As portas do Salão Principal se abriram e Severus entrou. Ele parecia tão pequeno quando avançou, com uma confiança silenciosa em seus movimentos. Todos estavam quietos e parados (ou tão parados quanto podiam quando estavam amarrados em nós desconfortáveis de qualquer maneira) enquanto esperavam para ver o que aconteceria. 

Enquanto Severus caminhava em direção a James, ele teve o cuidado de evitar ficar preso a ninguém, agachando-se sob os membros estendidos e pisando levemente sobre as figuras caídas no chão. 

"Nossas varinhas apenas fortalecem a atração da maldição, então não podemos lançar um contra-ataque", disse James com fervor. E, claro, o drama era um pouco demais para os padrões de James, mas com todos os obituários nos jornais todas as manhãs, James percebeu que eles precisavam de um alívio cômico antes das férias. “Qualquer tentativa de ajudar nossos amigos apenas nos enreda ainda mais. Isso nos deixa com apenas uma opção. ” Ele esperou até Severus estar a apenas alguns passos de distância antes de anunciar, "Beijo de amor verdadeiro!" 

Severus estava tentando manter o rosto inexpressivo, mas James podia ver a risada em seus olhos enquanto cruzava os últimos metros e pressionava seus lábios nos de James. Por uma batida terrível, James tinha certeza de que não funcionou e que todos estariam presos indefinidamente. Mas então a magia tomou conta deles e todos soltaram um suspiro coletivo de alívio. 

James soltou os braços de Frank e Mary e envolveu Severus, beijando-o novamente.

“Nada mal para sua primeira brincadeira como um Maroto honorário,” ele murmurou novamente os lábios de Sev.

Severus estreitou os olhos. “Não concordei com aquele título horrível e certamente não concordei com futuras travessuras. Acredito que 'apenas' é o termo que você está procurando. ” 

James riu. "Eu te amo." Antes que Severus pudesse responder, ele acrescentou: "E sim, 'amor' é o termo que eu estava procurando."

Severus corou naquele tom lindo que fazia James se apaixonar por ele repetidas vezes. "Eu também te amo, seu idiota." 

O coração de James saltou em seu peito. A contra-maldição foi definida para sair no segundo em que seus lábios se tocassem - já que era muito mais difícil do que James imaginava incorporar amor ao feitiço - então isso não era uma indicação de nada. Mas isso ... Ele estava tão feliz em ouvir essas palavras que levou vários segundos para perceber que Lily estava gritando com ele. 

“... a coisa mais brega, mais estúpida, mais perigosa e ridícula que eu já vi.” Ela olhou para Severus e se acalmou. “Mas vocês dois são realmente fofos juntos. Estou feliz por você."

Sirius apareceu então e envolveu James em um abraço de urso tão forte que James estava grato por eles não estarem presos daquele jeito. Ele lançou a Moony um olhar simpático e o lobisomem acenou com a cabeça em compreensão antes de sorrir e abraçá-lo também. Peter mergulhou em seu círculo e fez uma dança da vitória, alto com o sucesso da pegadinha, enquanto os outros Marotos assobiavam e o aplaudiam. Severus parecia envergonhado em nome de Rabicho, mas James o pegou sorrindo quando pensou que ninguém estava olhando. 

Havia menos ferimentos do que normalmente resultavam de uma pegadinha do Maroto, então não demorou muito para os professores mudarem de cuidar para buscar a culpa. Sirius notou McGonagall primeiro e deu uma cotovelada em Peter. Peter parou de dançar e ficou olhando para seus membros libertos com um alívio exagerado, enquanto Sirius fingia soluçar no ombro de Moony. “Achei que ficaríamos presos assim para sempre. Graças a Merlin, James teve um momento de inspiração e lembrou-se do poder do amor verdadeiro! ”

O lábio de McGonagall se contraiu, mas seu brilho foi fatal. "Embora tudo isso seja muito comovente, temo que você terá que terminar sua reunião sincera em meu escritório." 

James ficou boquiaberto, dando sua melhor expressão de indignação. "Mas Professora McGonagall, com certeza você não puniria o heroísmo como você testemunhou aqui hoje."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Claro que não, Sr. Potter." Ela se virou para Severus. "Sr. Snape, eu te elogio por sua, ”ela fez uma pausa, diversão brilhando em seus olhos,“ performance emocionante. Cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina. ” Ela girou sobre os Marotos, que protestavam ruidosamente. "O resto de vocês terá sorte se tiver uma noite livre para o resto de sua carreira aqui, com todas as detenções que vai cumprir." Ela os silenciou com um olhar. "Meu escritório. Dez minutos." 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

Naquela noite, James encontrou Severus na mesma sala de aula abandonada onde eles se conheceram na primeira noite. Estava congelando nas masmorras perto do Natal, mas parecia certo estar lá.

No caos da festa, houve uma compreensível falta de comida, então Severus se ofereceu para trazer comida. Eles comeram rapidamente enquanto discutiam sobre a punição dos Marotos, que era cumprir detenção três dias por semana pelo resto do sexto ano. No geral, isso era melhor do que eles esperavam e muito menos do que eles provavelmente mereciam, mas McGonagall sempre teve um fraquinho por eles. 

Agora, Severus estava enrolado ao lado de James, enquanto James enrolava um cobertor em volta dos dois.

“Estive pensando sobre ... o que eu disse que pensaria,” Severus disse baixinho. 

James tentou não parecer muito esperançoso. "Oh?"

"Eu deveria encontrar Lucius na noite passada," Sev admitiu, "enquanto estávamos armando a pegadinha." Ele não disse isso, mas James podia ouvir a adição não dita em sua pausa, mas eu escolhi você. “Eu não vou desistir das Artes das Trevas,” Sev continuou, “e eu não posso prometer ficar longe dos Sonserinos no meu ano.” Ele respirou fundo. “Mas eu não vou entrar no clube os Comensais da Morte. Passei minha vida inteira com medo de me tornar minha mãe. Mas depois de ver os pensamentos de Lucius ... eu percebi que seria muito pior se tornar meu pai. "

James olhou para ele, sem saber como expressar o que estava sentindo com palavras. Aparentemente, ele não precisava porque o sonserino abaixou a cabeça, dominado pela atenção. James ergueu o queixo e beijou-o profundamente, derramando todo o seu alívio, afeto e gratidão no toque. 

"Não vai ser fácil," Severus avisou, como se James tivesse decidido que isso resolveria todos os problemas deles. 

"Nada maravilhoso nunca é", disse James, plantando beijos suaves ao longo da mandíbula de Severus. 

Severus zombou do chavão, mas estava muito distraído pelas ações de James para repreender o grifinório de maneira adequada. “O Lorde das Trevas já está de olho em mim e não desiste facilmente”, acrescentou. "Sem mencionar que os outros sonserinos vão me amaldiçoar se descobrirem que estou abandonando sua causa."

“E você vai amaldiçoá-los de volta. Nunca conheci alguém tão talentoso em inventar maneiras de mutilar alguém quanto você. ” 

"Se eu soubesse que isso é como impressionar você, Potter," Severus disse secamente, "teríamos acabado aqui muito mais rápido."

James riu contra o pescoço de Severus. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." James se afastou para olhar nos olhos de Sev. “Nós vamos superar isso. E então venceremos a guerra e viveremos felizes para sempre. ”

"Parece bom demais para ser verdade", Severus sussurrou.

“Então é a coisa perfeita pela qual lutar.”

Severus gemeu. “Seu otimismo é repugnante.” Ele parecia satisfeito no momento, entretanto, e aninhou-se de volta ao lado de James. Depois de vários minutos de silêncio confortável, Severus se mexeu e James esperou que ele falasse o que pensava. “Você nunca me perguntou se eu te perdoei,” Sev disse finalmente. 

James esfregou o nariz no cabelo de Sev, surpreendendo-se com sua resposta. "Eu não quero saber." Dumbledore estava certo sobre uma coisa, pelo menos - o perdão de Sev não era um objetivo final, e não iria apagar o passado. Certamente não faria de James o pessoa que ele queria ser. James tinha que fazer isso sozinho. Ele pressionou um beijo na testa de Sev. "Vou passar o resto da minha vida fazendo coisas boas para você, independentemente de você me perdoar ou não. ”

"O resto da sua vida?" Severus perguntou surpreso.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você tem o péssimo hábito de duvidar do meu compromisso de tempo." Severus bufou em resposta. "Mas eu tinha algo que queria saber."

"Hmm?" Sev disse sonolento.

"Então, revelação total, eu ouvi você e Lily conversando na biblioteca outro dia." 

Severus ficou tenso contra ele. "Você estava escutando?"

James fez uma careta. “Não, eu estava - sim, ok, talvez um pouco. Mas você tinha acabado de quebrar meu coração em pequenos pedaços, e eu pensei que você só ia contar a ela sobre isso e dar uma boa risada ou algo assim. " Severus bufou. "Mas eu não consegui ouvir tudo, então não entendi do que você estava falando."

"Só você pediria esclarecimentos sobre algo que ouviu ao escutar, James."

James riu, satisfeito por Severus não estar zangado com ele. "Isso significa que você vai me dizer?"

Severus puxou sua varinha e sussurrou algo baixinho. Uma luz prateada explodiu da ponta e, de repente, uma corça impressionante Patronus estava dançando pela sala de aula. 

A respiração de James ficou curta. “Sev--”

“Costumava ser um corvo,” Severus interrompeu. “Até algumas semanas atrás. Eu não sabia o que isso significava. Mas então..."

James desviou o olhar da corça e em direção a Severus, tendo um instantâneo mental da expressão no rosto de Sev. "Mas então eu disse a você sobre minha forma animaga," James terminou. Ele sacou sua própria varinha e lançou o feitiço. Eles observaram quando um cervo se juntou à corça e os dois saltitaram pela sala em uma dança hipnotizante. "Eles são lindos juntos."

Severus encerrou o feitiço e se acomodou ao lado de James mais uma vez. “Não me senti bonita quando percebi.”

James deixou seu próprio Patrono desaparecer e se envolveu com mais força em Severus. "Você pensou que eu estava zombando de você quando disse o que sentia por você." Severus concordou. "Ridículo," James murmurou. "Como alguém pode não te amar quando sabe que você gosta de mim?"

“Eu não posso acreditar que agüentei tantas bobagens românticas.” Apesar de suas palavras, a voz de Sev estava cheia de emoção.

James se divertiu por vários segundos antes de provocar, "Não finja que não é sua coisa favorita em mim." Quando Sev não respondeu, James perguntou, "Dez melhores?" Ele recebeu apenas um bufo em resposta.

Eles ficaram sentados assim até que ficou muito frio, mesmo sob o cobertor enfeitiçado pelo calor. Enquanto Severus se soltava dos braços de James e se levantava, James se inclinou para trás e olhou para ele com adoração. 

"Você vai voltar para casa comigo no Natal?"

"Eu tenho que comprar um presente para você?" Severus perguntou. 

“Hmmm ... não. Você pode ser meu presente. ”

"Você é ridículo."

"E você é adorável." 

Severus bufou. “Tudo bem, vou para casa com você no Natal. Mas não estou usando um arco ou subindo em uma caixa grande - nem mesmo para assustar seus pais com 'a melhor brincadeira de todas'. ” 

James fez o seu melhor para cuidar adequadamente admoestados, o que não foi difícil, já que ele tinha vindo a considerar a idéia, e em vez disso puxou Severo de volta para um último beijo. 

Enquanto eles se separavam para ir para seus dormitórios separados, James não pôde deixar de se perguntar onde ele estaria se não tivesse decidido encontrar Severus na biblioteca naquele dia. Ele ainda estaria perseguindo Lily? Ainda intimidando e tratando Severus como lixo? Talvez ele tivesse morrido sem nunca fazer as pazes. Seja qual for o caso, James sabia que tinha um longo caminho a percorrer antes de se perdoar pela pessoa que era antes, mas tinha certeza de que estava no caminho certo. Afinal, isso o levou a Severus.


End file.
